El perdón del Mortífago
by MayaMaximoff
Summary: Cegada por la tristeza y la rabia, Hermione Granger termina en Cornelia Hortus, donde termina herida e inesperadamente, es salvada por Draco Malfoy. Draco, horrorizado por la guerra, deja aflorar el lado oculto que nadie conoce. Así, tal vez Hermione deba aprender a perdonar.
1. Prólogo

**e**

El viento golpeaba agresivamente contra todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino. El cielo dejaba los vestigios de lo que sería seguramente una futura tempesta. De hecho, comenzaba a lloviznar levemente.

Su pelo rizado y castaño fue zarandeado por otra fuerte brisa, pero no se detuvo, continuó andando. Caminaba lentamente, intentando no hacer ruido y expectante, esperando en cualquier segundo el ataque de un enemigo. Sobre el pequeño claro se instalaba un silencio casi sepulcral, a excepción de su respiración nerviosa y algún que otro canto lejano. Se aferró con fuerza a la varita que tenía en la mano. Su varita.

Lo único que le quedaba después de todo. Estando ya segura de que no había nadie por allí acechándola, lanzó un par de conjuros protectores no demasiado elaborados y se sentó en el suelo, desgarrándose.

Todo, absolutamente todo, era un jodido desastre.

Los acontecimientos habían pasado de una manera casi fugaz en las últimas horas. Calculaba que ahora mismo eran más o menos las nueve de la mañana.

Se dispuso a tranquilizarse, mientras intentaba que sus ojos marrones no desbordaran y dieran paso a un mar de lágrimas desconsoladas y sin sentido.

Ella, Ron y Harry habían ido a Hogwarts. Habían destruido al fin todos los Horrocruxes. Habían luchado. Muchas personas habían muerto. Muchas personas se habían ido para siempre. Harry se había ido a sacrificar. Volvió. Mataron a Voldemort. Hubo un gran revuelo. Los mortífagos se pusieron como locos a lanzar maldiciones, intentando ganar una batalla ya perdida. Y de repente... Un rayo de luz alcanzó a Ron. Cayó al suelo y comenzó a convulsionarse, soltó un grito ahogado justo antes de quedarse inmóvil.

Se repitió todos los hechos varias veces para creérselo. Estalló en lágrimas sin poder evitarlo más.

Ron estaba muerto.

Después de eso todos comenzaron a correr, los hechizos y estallidos volaban de aquí para allá. Hermione sin poder aguantarlo, salió de allí en cuánto pudo.

Se odiaba por ser una cobarde.

Pero sentía que se había quedado sin fuerzas.

Sin fuerzas para ser valiente. Sin fuerzas para seguir luchando. Sin fuerzas luchar en una guerra que ya no sentía ía que había perdido el razonamiento y sentido común. Se sentía paranoica. En alerta permanente. Por eso caminaba cautelosa por aquel bosque inglés en el que había decidido derrumbarse. Si no recordaba mal, estaba cerca de un conjunto de mansiones en las que solían vivir las familias sangre pura.

Nott, Parkinson, Zabini, Malfoy, Bulstrode, Avery, Rosewood. Tenía unas ganas terribles de ir y lanzar un bombarda máxima a todas aquellas mansiones.

Que se quedaran en ruinas, destruidas. Tal y como estaba ella ahora.

Tenía una gran y sangrante herida en el estómago. Estaba segura de que también la muñeca izquierda fracturada y un esguince en el tobillo que la hacía cojear.

Deshizo los encantamientos y empezó su búsqueda: Malfoy Manor...

Esa casa no le aguardaba en absoluto ningún buen recuerdo, y teniendo en cuenta para que había servido y quienes eran los propietarios, solo conseguían que le hubiera cogido un asco terrible.

Le dolía mucho el tobillo al caminar, pero no podía permitirse arrastrarlo y hacer ruido. Estaba segura de que deberían buscarla por cielo y tierra, si quería vivir tenía que ganárselo.

Después de lo que calculó que habían sido unos cuantos minutos de recorrido, divisó un gran muro de color gris.

Apretó los puños por el dolor que le generaba su cuerpo malherido, y pensó las cosas dos veces. ¿Estaba actuando correctamente? Tal vez les destrozaría la vida a personas que no habían hecho nada.

Pero se le vino a la cabeza la muerte de Ron, y la gran cantidad de _muggles_ a los que las familias sangre puras y de mortífagos habían matado. Gente inocente.

Aquellas horribles personas no merecían perdón ninguno.

— _¡Bombarda!_ —exclamó. Los pequeños ladrillos que formaban aquella pared estallaron y volaron en pedazos. Una gran nube de polvo se levantó y tosió levemente antes de abrirse paso entre los escombros.

Aquel hueco en el muro daba acceso a un pequeño pasadizo entre dos de las grandes casas. Caminó entre la penunmbra hasta llegar a lo que parecía una rotonda muggle. Pequeños arbustos y flores cubiertos de un pequeño polvo blanquecino. Dió una vuelta alrededor y una gran sonrisa se asomó por su rostro. Era una sonrisa irónica.

Aquí, las casas de los causantes de la guerra, impolutas, alejadas del horror causado por sus dueños. ¿Por dónde empezar? Sólo quería destruirles todo, dejarles sin nada, desvastados. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, tan solo imaginar sus caras pálidas al ver el desastre en sus magníficas y caras mansiones, las casas hechas pedazos, quemadas hasta los cimientos.

Decidida, se acercó a la primera casa que sus ojos localizaron. Temblaba un poco, no sabía si era por el frío o la emoción (aunque probablemente del miedo).

— Es ahora o nunca —. susurró para si misma más que para otra persona, ya que no había nadie más allí. _O eso se suponía._

Ante ese pensamiento un escalofrío recorrió su nuca e inevitablemente dió media vuelta, casi cayéndose por el impulso. Sentía unos ojos incesantes sobre ella, ¿qué haría si había alguien más? Malherida, sola y sangre sucia era un objetivo divertido (y bastante fácil) para cualquier mortífago. No pensaba gritar algo del estilo _¿hay alguien ahí?_ porque era una evidente estupidez. Centró su atención nuevamente en la casa. Leyó un pequeño grabado en una placa de oro: Familia Zabini.

No era la Mansión Malfoy pero algo era algo. Si mal no recordaba Zabini era de ese grupo que junto con Nott, Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabbe y Goyle se habían iniciado con mortífagos (o al menos iban encaminados a ello).

Preparó su varita, tosió levemente para aclarar su voz y esperó un segundo, mientras meditaba si no era mejor usar algo más dañino, antes de gritar:

— ¡Bombarda máxima!

Cayó hacía atrás, saliéndose por el golpe todo el aire que almacenaban sus pulmones. Un trozo de piedra rozó su cabeza, durante unos segundos no le dolió nada, pero después comenzó a notar la sensación de sangrado, además de un fuerte quemazón por el interior. No podía ver más allá de sus propias narices, porqué el polvo que se había levantado habia envuelto todo. Escuchó un gran estruendo y segundos después más pequeñas piedras saltaron, aunque esta vez se tapó el rostro con los brazos.

Una gran bocina empezó a sonar fuertemente, tenía los oídos un poco aturdidos pero llegaba a distinguir lo que decía: ¡Intruso, intruso!

Tal y como había sucedido en Hogwarts hace unas horas, las enormes estatuas del jardín de los Zabini comenzaron a moverse.

Todavía en el suelo trató de moverse, pero se percató que tenía el pie debajo de un enorme pedrusco. A decir verdad, ya ni lo notaba ¿se había quedado sin pie izquierdo? El dolor taladrante en su cabeza aumentó y una gota de sangre resbaló por su barbilla, y pensó en que seguramente la herida de su estómago estaría infectándose a una gran velocidad. Ya está, hasta aquí llegaría Hermione Granger. ¿Cómo iba a poder superar a esas decenas de estatuas de diferentes rocas macizas?

— ¡Impedimenta!

Una voz masculina se acercaba. El hechizo dio de lleno en la estatua y esta se quedó quieta.

— ¡Impervius!

Otro hombre se acercaba. Las cuerdas ataron a otra estatua que se acercaba de pies a cabeza, haciéndola caer.

Rápidos sonidos de pasos se acercaron hasta la castaña, que no podía ver bien todavía por el polvo (también creía que sus múltiples heridas le estaban adormeciendo su capacidad mental). De repente alguien la cogió por las axilas y otra persona movió el gigante pedrusco, dejando libre su pierna y agarrando ambas.

Se movilizaron hacía un costado con rapidez, fuera del frente de los Zabini. Sentía que sus ojos se cerraban y el cansancio se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

— No te duermas —. le dijo una voz firme. El polvo se estaba disipando y llegó a ver la cara de... ¿Nott? ¿Theodore?

Intentó decir algo pero no pudo, porque sintió que se dormía de nuevo.

— ¡Joder, que no te duermas! —gritó el otro individuo mientras le regalaba un pequeño tortazo. Era ni más ni menos que el mismísimo Draco Malfoy.

Antes de sentir que abandonaba su mente lentamente, oyó unas puertas cerrándose fuertemente y la sensación de altibajo al subir una escalera.

Un último pensamiento estúpido cruzó su cerebro: Malfoy Manor no está en un complejo de mansiones.

Después solo hubo oscuridad.

 **o0o0o0o**

 _nuevo fanfic! espero que os guste. Una pequeñilla introducción._


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I:** _Dilema._

¿Estaba muerta? No estaba segura del todo. Y si estaba viva, y no había alucinado sus últimos segundos despierta, en manos de un Nott y un Malfoy no estaba demasiado segura.

Su subconsciente quiso abrir los ojos de golpe, pero su cuerpo no parecía querer seguir las órdenes que indicaba su cerebro de manera correcta. Hermione estuvo varios segundos intentando abrir sus párpados hasta que logró separarlos completamente, y en realidad no logró ver demasiado, ya que no estaba todo borroso.

Coja, manca, herida en el estómago, y ahora ¿medio ciega? Lo tenía todo. Estuvo otra gran considerable parte de tiempo mirando un borrón que había en el techo hasta que consiguió distinguir que era: una simple mancha de humedad. Parpadeó varias veces. Ya estaba lista.

Sin embargo, al sentarse bruscamente en la cama en la que se encontraba, todo comenzó a darle vueltas, y de un segundo a otro ya estaba vomitando a un costado de la cama. El líquido recorrió su garganta de manera feroz, encogiendo su estómago, ya que ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había comido algo.

— Joder Granger, acabas de levantarte y ya estás causando revuelo.

Hermione dejó de vomitar y se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama, agotada, respirando agitadamente. Malfoy, apuntó con su varita a la mancha en el suelo y ésta se limpió. Le dió una mirada rápida a la castaña y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se fue sin decir nada. Hermione confundida, miró fijamente la puerta por la que se acababa de marchar el rubio. ¿Qué le pasaba? Tal vez estaba soñando. O quizás el tan famoso cielo era nada más y nada menos que un conjunto de alucinaciones diversas que se alternaban infinitamente. Sí, aquello era lo más seguro, no veía otra manera de haber estado en una misma habitación con Malfoy y no haber terminado a los insultos.

 _Más teniendo en cuenta que le he vomitado en la alfombra._ Pensó Hermione.

Realmente no sabía que hacer, y considerando que estaba en territorio enemigo, quedarse tumbada allí para siempre no era una opción. Recordó sus heridas. Tenía la muñeca vendada, y por lo que notaba al intentar hacer círculos con el tobillo, éste también lo estaba. Levantó el camisón — que no tenía ni idea de donde había salido — que llevaba puesto y observó que la herida estaba cicatrizando, prácticamente. Palpó la zona de su cabeza que había resultado afecta y notó una costra.

Poco a poco, se destapó y fue apoyando sus pies, junto con su peso entero en el suelo. Le dolían absolutamente todas las articulaciones, como si fuera una persona anciana intentando moverse.

Estaba decidida a salir de allí y encontrar respuestas, cómo dónde estaba, que hacía allí, y lo fundamental ¿por qué la habían rescatado? No se llevaban bien y era la impura por excelencia.

Abrió la puerta, dejando un pequeño espacio entre el marco, solo para poder asomar la nariz. Se escuchaban susurros. A decir verdad, Hermione tenía miedo. Podía salir y ser simplemente atacada, ¿qué sabía ella si no estaba en un cuartel de mortífagos? Malfoy siempre la había detestado y hubiera pagado por verla muerta. Decidió jugársela, de todas formas estaba segura de que acabaría muerta tarde o temprano.

La puerta chirrió cuando la dejó de par en par. Sus pies descalzos le picaban al rozarse levemente con la suave moqueta que al parecer, cubría todos los suelos de la casa. Al final del largo y ancho pasillo había unas escaleras, de las cuales se podía ver unas sombras proyectadas desde la planta de abajo. En realidad, no era una mansión tan lujosa como se podría esperar, aunque no supiera ni tan siquiera a quién pertenecía la propiedad.

Observó que en las paredes colgaban varios retratos de distintos hombres y señoras, ataviados con ropas oscuras y caras. En el centro de todos estos retratos se encontraba una imagen un tanto extraña, le recordaba a la estatua que había instalado Voldemort en el Ministerio de Magia: un mago de cabellos blancos y túnica roja estaba de pie en una pose triunfal, encima de un elfo doméstico, otras criaturas mágicas; y lo más destacado, que era un muggle ensangrentado (se notaba que lo era porque vestía con harapos y tenía una gran M marcada en la frente).

Continuó caminando por el pasillo, y también le llamó la atención una pequeña mesita, dónde tres cráneos humanos depositaban. El de centro era negro. Sentía curiosidad, ¿qué hacía eso allí? Era incluso más tétrico que las cabezas de elfo colgadas en la casa de la familia Black. Alargó la mano para sentir la superficie del cráneo negro en sus dedos, pero de repente, este saltó de su sitio y mordió uno de sus dedos fuertemente. Los otros dos empezaron a castañear, y a susurrar: "¡Impura, impura!". Intentó soltarse con su otra mano, solo consiguiéndose un daño mayor.

— ¡Agh! —gritó. Definitivamente esa cosa le estaba cortando la circulación.

Oyó unos pasos subir rápido las escaleras, y al siguiente instante la voz de Theodore Nott llegó a sus tímpanos:

— ¡Basta ya! ¡Basta! ¡Suéltala! ¡No quiero que volváis a atacar a Granger! ¿Entendido? —ordenó, de manera imponente.

Hermione se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Llevaba una camisa blanca, desaliñado y manchado de sangre seca (que hasta tal vez era suya), hasta le llegó a aparecer tranquilo. Dio un largo trago a su taza humeante.

— Veo que estás despierta finalmente, has dormido como un día y medio. Ya empezábamos a pensar que tenías una hemorragia interna y que no saldrías de ésta —sonrió a medias, mostrando algunos dientes de su dentadura perfecta. Tenía unos vivos ojos azules que la miraban fijamente, haciéndola sentir la autora de un crimen, como si estuviera mintiendo y él supiera toda la verdad —. Por si tienes hambre, abajo estamos preparando una sopa. No es la gran cosa pero tal vez es lo mejor para tu cuerpo ahora.

Granger se dedicó simplemente a asentir y a seguir a Theodore cuando este comenzó a bajar las escaleras, guiándola hacía abajo. La planta que había abajo era bastante extraña. Había tres pasillos: uno conducía a la cocina y a la sala principal, otro no tenía ninguna salida, y el restante llevaba a la salida principal. Un aroma a caldo llegó a las fosas de Hermione, y su estómago protestó, exigiendo comida. Escuchó la risa socarrona de Nott mientras ambos entraban a la cocina.

— Reza porque las patatas no hayan estado podridas, Theo. Vamos a coger tifus comiendo esta cosa pestilente —Malfoy estaba delante de una cocina... muggle. Revolvía con un cucharón dentro de una olla al fuego.

— No puedes contagiarte de tifus comiendo, Draco. A lo mucho si te pica una pulga, no seas llorón —respondió Theodore con simpleza, sentándose en la mesa de la cocina, balanceándose en esta.

Hermione permaneció en el umbral, no se fiaba un pelo. Hizo una lista mental de las cosas que no encajaban: Nott y Malfoy rescatándola de la muerte, Nott ordenando a unos cráneos extraños a no atacarla, Malfoy siendo —dentro de lo que cabe— amable con ella, y ahora cocinando en una cocina muggle. ¿Y ya está, esperaban que se creyera que no había gato encerrado detrás de todo esto?

— Quiero irme de aquí —exigió al cabo de un rato. Theodore volvió a mirarla de manera incesante, haciéndola enrojecer.

— ¡Vamos Granger! Créeme, cuando des un paso fuera de esta casa vas a querer volver a entrar —afirmó serio. No hubo rastro de diversión en su rostro durante unos segundos, pero nuevamente levantó las comisuras de los labios —. Anoche los Bulstrode volvieron a la casa de al lado, y los Zabini llevan desde esta mañana instalándose en su mansión, que está en frente. Hay muchos aurores rondando por aquí cerca, así que fingimos que no estamos escondidos en nuestras propias casas y ellos merodean, para encerrarnos en Azkaban.

— No quieren invadir nuestras propiedades porque no saben si están preparados para lo que hay, simplemente mira las estatuas de los Zabini o la... decoración del piso de arriba. —le explicó Malfoy. Sacó la olla del fuego y se puso a servirla en cuencos —. Así que si te sientas en la mesa te lo agradeceríamos.

Hermione dudó. Seguramente mentían, ¡además tenía razones para desconfiar!

— ¿Dónde está tu padre, Nott? —inquirió con voz rasposa. Si ellos y otras familias se ocultaban, no veía porqué el patriarca de los Nott no rondaba por la casa.

El semblante de Theodore cambió:

— Mi padre murió hace tres días, Granger.

No dijo nada más e inició su plato silenciosamente. Malfoy puso un cuenco en un sitio vacío y otro delante de él:

—Adelante —la invitó.

Hermione se sentó, sentía que estaba en un estado de trance, recopilando toda la información e intentando ordenarlas para que fueran una idea coherente en su cabeza. La sopa reconfortó a su cuerpo, terminando más rápido que Nott y Malfoy, sonrió levemente. Se sentía mucho mejor.

— ¿Qué...? —tanto Theodore como Draco la miraron al instante, preparó mentalmente su pregunta: — ¿Qué ha pasado con Harry?

Un silencio se instaló un segundo en la habitación, escuchándose como Nott tragaba sonoramente su comida. Malfoy se calló un instante antes de contestarle.

— Weasley está muerto, Granger, lo siento. Por lo que...

— Eso ya lo sé —le cortó furiosamente Hermione. Por alguna extraña razón sentía rabia. "Weasley está muerto, Granger, lo siento". Cómo si no fuera algo importante; "Rompí tu pluma, Hermione, lo siento". Tonos similares, pero sin embargo la situación era distinta —. Lo vi yo misma.

— Potter está buscándote, ha salido en distintos diarios. No saben nada de ti, están extrayendo todo tipo de conclusiones y teorías —continuó Theodore — Así que tenemos una propuesta que realizarte, Granger. Queremos que te quedes con nosotros hasta que estés completamente bien, tómalo como un regalo. Más tarde, te daremos tu varita y podrás irte si quieres, ¿qué opinas?

Hermione frunció los labios. _Trampa, trampa, trampa, trampa_ , le gritaba su subconsciente. ¿Debía aceptar? La imagen de Ron convulsionándose se le vino a la mente.

Todo era culpa de ellos, los mortífagos, los aliados de Voldemort. ¡Y tenían la osadía de venir a preguntarle si quería permanecer con ellos! Se levantó de la silla, arrastrándola sin cuidado.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —gritó fuertemente. Comenzó a correr escaleras arriba. Debía encontrar su varita, unos zapatos y largarse de esa casa de inmediato. Con un poco de suerte su grito habría llamado la atención de los aurores y en cualquier momento vendrían a encerrarlos y a rescatarla a ella. Ojalá. Entró alborotada a la habitación donde había dormido.

Abrió los armarios agresivamente, nada, vacíos. Con un golpe, la caja de dentro de un escritorio viejo, tembló y se abrió. Un par de papeles viejos.

— ¡Granger, para ya! — Nott y Malfoy la observaban dudosos desde el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Dónde está mi varita? —preguntó casi chillando, rebuscando en las mesitas de luz. Tiró los cajones al suelo. Sentía que le iba a dar un ataque de ansiedad, estaba totalmente desprotegida.

— ¡Cálmate!

Ignoró aquel alarido por parte de Malfoy.

 _No tengo porque hacerles caso, me están privando de mi libertad y de mi varita_. Hermione quiso gritárselo en la casa a los dos, pero debía mantenerse en la búsqueda de su varita, su arma, su protección.

Ya había rebuscado en todos los cajones. ¿La cama? Se dirigió hacía ella y comenzó a revolver las sábanas, tal vez estaba debajo del colchón. De repente Nott la cogió por detrás y trató de reducir su movilidad.

— ¡Suéltame! —su propia voz le desgarró la garganta. Logró deshacerse del agarre por unos segundos, e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza: la lámpara de aceite de la mesita que tenían al lado podría noquear a Nott, después se desharía de Malfoy y podría huir. La agarró con fuerza y la levantó para golpear a Theodore con ella.

— ¡No! —exclamó este. Empezaron a forcejear, Nott intentaba arrebatarla de sus manos. Draco se mantenía al margen, sin saber muy bien que hacer todavía. Dio varias zancadas hasta ellos, ayudando a Theodore. El rubio le rasguñó los puntos de la frente, abriéndolos de nuevo, haciéndola aflojar su agarre a la lámpara. Theodore se la quitó y la tiró rápidamente al suelo, rompiéndose esta.

Ya estaba otra vez, la habitación empezó a girar en su cabeza. Tal vez la herida estaba sangrando.

— ¡Joder, Draco! ¡La has cagado! —gritó furioso Nott.

La volvieron a tumbar en la cama. La castaña cerró los ojos unos segundos para descansar la vista.

Cuando los volvió a abrir Theodore ya no estaba encima suya y Draco tampoco. La luz de la ventana le indicaba que comenzaba a anochecer.

— Tenemos que hacer algo con ella, Theo. Mira como se ha puesto, obviamente no confía en nosotros.

— Draco, no podemos dejarla libre, podría delatarnos y acabaríamos en Azkaban.

— ¡Tampoco podemos privarla de su libertad! ¡Si usa magia aquí dentro también puede delatarnos!

Así que si hacías magia, de alguna manera, te detectaban... Siguió escuchando la conversación.

— ¿Y qué hacemos? Nos hemos metido en un lío, Malfoy. No sé porqué tuviste la estúpida idea de salvarla, no la quiero en mi casa si va a causar problemas.

Hubo un corto silencio hasta que Draco finalizó la conversación.

— Cuando se despierte intentaré hablar con ella, y... verás que no volverá a pasar así. Dale tiempo, es todo muy reciente. No sabe nada de Potter, Longbottom o los Weasley, está asustada. Ahora si me disculpas iré a dormir, estoy cansado.

Con esto, los pasos de Malfoy se fueron distanciando, hasta finalizar en portazo.

Hermione ya no sabía ni que pensar. Aunque algo estaba claro, Nott no la quería ahí y solo tenía a Malfoy de su parte. Necesitaba un plan. Quizás si fingía una relación cordial la dejarían libre y podría buscar a Harry y volver con los Weasley. Con cientas de teorías en su cabeza, volvió a quedar dormida, preguntándose si podría confiar en Draco Malfoy y sus acciones impredecibles.

 **o0o0o0o**

 _Hola! Ojalá os esté gustando, yo estoy disfrutando un montón escribiendo, me pierdo en la historia :)_

 _Saludos, una escritora de pacotilla más, xx._


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II** : _Confiar_

Había pasado ya unos tres días desde la batalla en Hogwarts. Harry, que se encontraba acostado en la cama de Ginny, abrió los ojos mientras palpaba en la mesita de noche en busca de sus gafas.

Se las puso y visualizó con claridad a su novia sentada en el alféizar de la ventana, observando a través del vidrio.

— Buenos días —dijo Harry mientras se rascaba el pelo y se sentaba en la cama. El pijama viejo de Percy que llevaba puesto, le iba un poco apretado, hubiera preferido uno de R...

— Tenemos la casa para nosotros solos, mamá ha ido con papá a visitar a Percy —le respondió Ginny, acercándose a darle un beso y después saliendo de la habitación.

Harry, observó el escritorio de la habitación de la pelirroja, donde el llevaba un día investigando qué había sido de Hermione Granger.

Habia visto a Ron morir a unos metros de él y después había perdido a Hermione en el gentío.

O la habían asesinado, secuestrado, o lo que fuera. Y se negaba a admitirse a sí mismo que se había quedado solo. Porque tal vez tenía a Ginny y a los Weasley con él, pero Ron y Hermione eran Ron y Hermione. Ellos siempre habían sido ellos, y nada podría cambiarlo.

Sentía, que en el fondo, Ginny se percataba que sin sus mejores amigos Harry no era el mismo. Si había perdido a ambos, siempre quedaría esa gran mella ahí. Recuperar a Hermione seria la gran salvación para la tortura mental que sufría Harry diariamente.

El moreno decidió que estaría bien bajar a desayunar con Ginny, al salir de la habitación y bajar las escaleras, se detuvo un segundo en el rellano en el que se encontraba la habitación de Ron.

Desde que habían vuelto desde Hogwarts, nadie se habia atrevido a entrar en la habitación. Era como un santuario sagrado.

— Harry, ¿vienes? —preguntó Ginny asomándose por la escalera.

— Sí, voy.

Ginny había preparado en la mesa de los Weasley dos tazas de zumo junto con unos trozos de tarta de melaza.

— Mi madre lo hubiera hecho mejor.

Harry no prestó atención a su comentario, ya que se detuvo observando por la ventana.

El día estaba gris y oscuro afuera, seguramente helado.

— Es cómo si el tiempo se percatara de lo que está pasando, ¿no crees? —dijo Ginny dando un sorbo a su zumo. Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la pelirroja continuó hablando —. Sé lo que estás pasando Harry, yo he perdido a dos de mis hermanos, pero tú sientes que has perdido a tu familia entera. Lupin, Sirius, R-Ron...

Ginny se acercó y abrazó a Harry por la espalda.

— Todavía podemos encontrar a Hermione, ¿vale? Todavía no hay nada que nos certifique que está muerta, ¿sí?

Harry asintió y besó su frente, mientras ambos se sentaban a desayunar en la mesa.

En la mesa, estaba el Profeta, con el gran titular del día «Hermione Granger: heroína de guerra desaparecida».

Harry lo hizo a un lado y cogió con la mano un trozo de tarta.

— Sólo nos queda investigar... Y confiar.

 _Vale, sé que es un capítulo cortito, tiene solo 520 palabras. Pero es más o menos para guiaros con lo que sucede mientras con Harry y el resto. En un rato o mañana publicaré otro capítulo. Besossss_


	4. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III -** _Tregua_

Hermione se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza ahí dónde Malfoy la había rasguñado.

Quiso obligarse así misma a levantarse, -e ir a pegarle un puñetazo a Malfoy por abrirle los puntos- pero se dio cuenta rápidamente de que no era posible.

No podía mover más de un centímetro las piernas. Se destapó con preocupación y se encontró con que tenía una especie de grilletes que amarraban sus piernas a la cama, inamovibles.

Enfurecida, quiso comenzar a retorcerse y volverse loca, pero a decir verdad, tampoco tenía demasiadas energías para hacerlo. Intentó todo lo que estaba a su alcance: golpearlos con el puño cerrado, intentar estirarlos con los dedos, balancearlos y hasta pegarles con los restos de la lámpara rota que había en su mesita.

Pero nada. Abatida, se cruzó de brazos y se quedó esperando a que ocurriera... ¿algo? De todas formas no tenía mucho que hacer. Seguía pensando en que tenía que conseguir una varita y preguntándose como habían hecho esos agarres sin utilizar magia para no ser detectados, cuando Nott apareció por la puerta.

Tenía la cara pálida y ojerosa, como si no hubiera pegado ojo en toda la noche. Cuando la vio despierta, sonrió y entró decidido en la habitación.

\- Hola, Granger. ¿Cómo te sientes? -le preguntó sentándose en el borde de la cama, dispuesto a examinar los nuevos puntos. Hermione se apartó, reacia.

"A decir verdad me siento como un pedazo de excremento, canalla" pensó la castaña. En cambio, hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros.

Tenía que morderse el labio para evitar soltar una verborrea incontenible, recordándose constantemente que Nott no era precisamente su aliado.

\- Creo que estarás inquieta por saber el motivo de tu encadenamiento... -Theodore suspiró y recogió los restos de la lámpara -. Teniendo en cuenta que al parecer no puedes contenerte; lo hacemos nosotros. En tus ataques te haces más daño a ti misma que a nosotros, si es lo que buscas.

\- Es un poco excesivo, ¿no crees? -replicó por lo bajo Hermione, sin embargo Theodore la escuchó y mientras atravesaba el umbral de la puerta respondió: - No creo que Draco opine lo mismo.

Hermione se contuvo para no gritar el apellido del muchacho y preguntarle sus mil dudas. ¿Cuánto tiempo esperaban tenerla así, la soltarían? ¿Cómo iba a comer, cómo iría al baño? ¿Qué demonios pasaba en el mundo exterior?

Se preguntó por primera vez en días, que sería de Harry y los Weasley. ¿Se cansarían de buscarla y la darían por muerta?

Recordó a Ron y se le encogió el corazón, se recordó a si misma perdida en el bosque y a el que había sido su mejor amigo llorando por la muerte de Fred. En su cabeza volaron las imágenes de Lupin y Tonks tendidos en el suelo del Gran Comedor.

Las lágrimas desbordaron sus ojos y bajaron por sus mejillas, mientras soltaba unos sollozos desconsolados. En ese mismo instante, le hubiera gustado estar muerta. Estaría mucho mejor que aquí encerrada por dos mortífagos y alejada de la casa que me queda.

Malfoy la encontró llorando desconsoladamente y agitándose en cada sollozo; se quedó pálido en la puerta por la que minutos antes salió Nott. Llevaba una bandeja en sus manos con agua, pan y un cuenco con sopa de judías.

Finalmente, andó decidido y dejó la bandeja en una de las mesitas.

\- Mira Granger -le dijo, a la vez que se posicionaba justo al lado de la cama.

Hermione se calmó y limpió sus lágrimas, avergonzada, la habían encontrado en pleno lamento. Frunció el ceño e intentó poner un semblante agresivo.

\- Tú no me gustas y yo sé que a ti tampoco; para mi siempre serás una asquerosa sangre sucia. Sin embargo, creo que deberíamos intentar hacer esto lo más cordial posible antes de que acabes muerta -le soltó el rubio.

Hermione frunció el ceño todavía más. ¿Quién diablos se creía este tipo? Parecía olvidar que Harry había ganado la guerra y el fin de Voldemort había llegado. Encima de todo, tenía la cara de encerrarla contra su propia voluntad y creer que le hacía un favor.

No dijo nada en signo de desacuerdo, simplemente emitiendo un carraspeo con la garganta.

\- Más cosas: permanecerás atada hasta que te calmes y cuando esto pase estarás encerrada en la habitación como período de prueba. La puerta blanca de al lado del armario -Hermione dirigió su vista a la pared que tenía en frente y divisó por primera vez una puerta blanca con flores azules -. Es un baño, irás dos veces por día; por la mañana y por la noche. Te traeré tres comidas por día y vendré a los quince minutos a quitarte la bandeja.

Hermione cogió la bandeja que le había dejado en la mesita y comenzó a comer.

\- No intentes nada con ninguno de los muebles, porque recuerda que en esta casa hasta el más mínimo accesorio, cuadro o lámpara, te puede atacar. Por el resto, agoniza tu soledad sola.

Diciendo eso, el joven salió de la habitación y Hermione lo escuchó bajar las escaleras de la cocina y comió lo más rápido que pudo.

¿No iban ni siquiera a darle algo con lo que entretenerse? Enfadada, la castaña ni siquiera observó a Malfoy cuando este apareció por la bandeja y le preguntó si quería otra manta.

\- Como quieras -le dijo con sorna -. Pero esta noche se esperan temperaturas por debajo de los 10 grados.

Cuando se marchó, un rato después comenzó a anochecer y Hermione a titiritar de frío.

Llevaba un fino camisón blanco de seda y estaba tapada con una sábana que apenas le cubría hasta los tobillos.

Cuando eran aproximadamente las siete de la tarde, Nott apareció con Malfoy detrás para llevarla al baño. En el fondo, Hermione tenía curiosidad por saber como iban a quitar un hechizo sin magia.

Nott se aproximó a la cama y tocó el cabezal, mientras cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a recitar algo en... ¿griego antiguo? Lentamente, los grilletes fueron desapareciendo y Hermione sacudió un poco las piernas para despertarlas.

\- Bien, Granger. Usa el lavabo y después llena la tina con agua caliente, no intentes nada. Malfoy permanecerá en la puerta -le informó Nott, la agarró de un brazo y Malfoy del otro, no pudo evitar fijarse en el gesto de asco en el rostro del rubio.

Salió de la habitación y sus pulmones agradecieron salir de aquel ambiente con el aire viciado. Le dolía por dónde la tenían agarrada, ya que indudablemente tenía toda la zona repleta de moratones.

En cuanto entró en la habitación, se dirigió con urgencia al retrete. Su espalda crugio ante el movimiento de brusco de quitarse las bragas y sentarse.

Cuando terminó, llenó la bañera y esperó a que esta estuviera caliente. El problema comenzó cuando intento quitarse el camisón: tenía los brazos demasiado dolidos como para levantarlos, y no podía ni siquiera hacerlo.

\- Malfoy -lo llamó apoyada desde la puerta.

\- ¿Qué? -respondieron con molestia desde el otro lado.

\- Yo... No puedo quitarme la ropa.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- No puedo levantar los brazos.

Al segundo, el rubio abrió la puerta y Hermione se apartó. La observó durante un instante con frialdad y después agregó:

\- Supongo que no queda más remedio que... Ayudarte - finalizó. Parecía que la mera presencia de Hermione lo asqueaba, entonces, ¿por qué había insistido en salvarla?

Bruscamente, cogió por los costados el camisón y empezó al levantarlo. Sin embargo, al llegar a los brazos, Hermione gimió del dolor y tuvo que relentizar el proceso.

Hermione tenía los ojos fijos en la cara del rubio, que la observaban impasible en la tarea. Sin embargo, cuando el camisón cayó al suelo, miró como su expresión cambiaba. Abrió los labios y dejó escapar un leve suspiro, mientras recorría con lentitud su cuerpo.

No, no era por admiración y Hermione lo sabía. Observó su reflejo en el espejo que tenían delante: estaba delgada no, delgadísima. Además de la venda que tenía en una de las piernas para recuperarse de su esguince y los cortes y moratones que adornaban su anatomía entera. Extrañamente, Draco no tenía una expresión de asco.

Malfoy tragó saliva y después se agachó a desatar la venda bajo la atenta mirada de la rizada.

\- Sujétate en mí para entrar en la tina -dijo a la vez que le tendía el brazo.

Cuando Hermione se sumergió en el agua, Malfoy comenzó a tirarle agua en la cabeza con un cuenco que había con una esponja. Con la esponja frotó con delicadeza sus hombros, brazos, piernas y espalda.

Se le erizó el vello al sentir el contacto de las manos frías de Malfoy en su cuello, como fuego y hielo.

Hermione cerró los ojos cuando Draco puso el jabón en su cabello e inició a masajear y limpiar su pelo. El agua a su alrededor se estaba poniendo grisácea.

\- Ya está -dijo Malfoy mientras la ayudaba a levantarse y ponerse de pie, envolviéndola en una toalla y secándola.

Estuvieron otro largo rato hasta que Hermione estuvo seca y después se puso nuevamente la ropa.

Malfoy la acompañó en silencio hacía su habitación, y Hermione juró que hasta parecía perturbado. Cuando se sentó en la cama, lo llamó.

\- Malfoy.

\- ¿Qué? -carraspeó después de hablar y se acomodó el traje negro que llevaba.

\- ¿Me puedes traer otra manta?

El rubio asintió y salió del cuarto. Pese a que tenía la oportunidad, Hermione no hizo nada y se quedó sentada en silencio hasta que este volvió.

\- Oye Malfoy... -volvió a llamarlo.

Draco se acercó con un semblante irritado, no era su puto sirviente personal.

\- Quiero pedir una tregua -dijo la castaña. Antes de que Malfoy pudiera decir nada, siguió hablando -. Sé, que tal vez no sea la que más se lo merezca. Pero estar atada no me va a ayudar a recuperarme, lo he notado. Necesito moverme y caminar, poder circular por la casa. Sé que también es difícil que depositéis vuestra confianza en mí pe...

\- Está bien Granger -la cortó Draco, cansado de que hablase. La miró como esperando que quebrase a llorar, aunque Hermione no lo hizo. - En cualquier momento te llamaremos a cenar.

Sin embargo, esto no pasó, ya que Granger, se quedó dormida antes de que esto ocurriese, envuelta en el calor de las sábanas y pensando en que si se esforzaba, tal vez no sería tan horrible permanecer ahí.

 **o0o0o**

E _spero que os haya gustado, sé que la novela avanza lento pero ya hemos tenido la primera 'escena Dramione'. Nunca puedes mirar de la misma manera a una persona después de haberla visto así... Tengo muchísimas ideas para el siguiente capítulo. Comentad vuestra opinión!_


	5. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV -** _El último Nott_

Cuando Theodore subió las escaleras hacía el ala oeste en el segundo piso de la casa de los Nott, no se sorprendió al ver a Granger profundamente dormida. Se acercó a comprobar que no pasaba frío, ya que lo último que necesitaban es que ahora pillara un resfriado o algo parecido.

Tenía todavía el tobillo bastante hinchado, aunque por suerte la herida de su estómago ya había cicatrizado y su muñeca ya no estaba hinchada. Pensó en despertarla para vendarle el tobillo, pero descartó la idea al ver las señales de cansancio que presentaba la castaña.

Dio la vuelta por donde había venido y se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina. Cuando Draco le había contado que había pactado una "tregua" con Granger, casi le dio un pequeño infarto y subió con la mayor rapidez posible a comprobar que no estaba poniendo la casa patas arriba en busca de una varita.

Todavía tenía una charla pendiente con el rubio, quería saber el por qué de su tan precipitado cambio de postura. Había sido él quien le sugirió que la mantuvieran atada hasta que se calmara.

Se sentó en la mesa y observó el cuenco con sopa de brocoli y trozos de salmón. En realidad, era una combinación terrible, pero estaban evitando comer todos los días sopa de patatas y las reservas de la mansión Nott comenzaban a agotarse, y eso que solo habían pasado cuatro días desde la batalla de Hogwarts.

Comenzaron a comer en absoluto silencio, y pasados unos segundos, Theo levantó la mirada para sacar el tema con Draco, para encontrárselo completamente pálido.

\- Draco, ¿qué te pasa? -preguntó, zarandeando el brazo que el joven Malfoy tenía sobre la mesa. Éste tragó saliva y lo miró con los ojos lagrimeantes.

\- Yo... Creo que no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora -dijo mientras echaba su pelo hacía atrás con desespero. Notó la cara de desconcierto de Theo y después continuó hablando -. Creo que no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo que he hecho, Theo. Soy un mortífago, un asesino. Eso es lo que s...

\- Draco - lo cortó Theodore -. ¿Ahora vienes a preocuparte por eso? Sabes que tú n...

\- ¡No, Theo! -exclamó Malfoy -. Yo soy un mortífago, yo elegí servir a un asesino. Es distinto. Yo he causado el terror y he colaborado en una masacre, maldita sea, no soy mejor que Yaxley o mi padre.

\- Ya sabes que no tienes que pensar en eso, no eres como ellos. Eres distinto, Draco.

-No, no intentes consolarme. Sé lo que soy. Hoy, cuando Granger se estaba intentando meter en la bañera, no podía quitarse el camisón. Tuve que ayudarla porque ni tan siquiera podía levantar los brazos -dijo Draco casi en un susurro, cómo si tuviera miedo de admitirlo en voz alta. El gesto de perturbado que tenía su amigo, le hizo a Theo recordar la situación de Malfoy en su sexto curso, cuando continuamente le daban ataques de nerviosos -. La he visto desnuda delante mía. Está... está casi muerta Theo. Tiene una cicatriz enorme en el estómago, se le marcan las costillas y hay hematomas por todas partes.

Pese a que Theo no le causaba especial empatía la castaña y no la quería ahí, se tomó un segundo para imaginarse lo que Draco le describía y sintió desagrado. Recordaba perfectamente la calidez que daba al ver a Granger cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts -dejando de lado su sangre-, siempre atrapada en algún libro o en una vivaz conversación con Ron Weasley.

\- Es como sí Granger fuera una muestra viviente de lo que he causado -las palabras de Draco lo sacaron de sus pensamientos -. Ahora, quiero salvarla. Quiero que esté bien, Granger es como un recordatorio constante de todo el horror que he ayudado a causar. Me lleva a preguntarme, ¿y si no hubiera aceptado convertirme en un mortífago? ¿y si...?

Las palabras de Draco quedaron en el aire.

Theo permaneció en silencio mientras continuaba comiendo.

Theodore Nott, nunca había sido un muchacho especialmente sentimental o empático, tampoco de muchas palabras, todo un Nott. No le parecía sano mentalmente que Draco se pusiera ahora a pensar que hubiera sido de su vida.

\- Lo hecho, hecho está, Draco Malfoy. No puedes deshacerlo, simplemente tienes que vivir con ello -dijo.

Podía sonar realmente cruel, pero así era Theo. Su padre siempre decía con orgullo que era el chico más serio e insensible que había sentido jamás. Siempre pensaba en frío y nunca era presa de ataques de pánico o ira, a diferencia de su amigo Draco.

\- Te dejo solo para que... Te tranquilices -volvió a hablar el moreno. Podía sonar bastante seco si es lo que quería. Draco había estado acostumbrado toda su vida a mantenerse frío e imperturbable, pero Theo lo conocía y sabía que era de lo más temperamental.

Dejó su cuenco vacío en el fregadero de la cocina y salió de allí en cuanto pudo. Quería volver a la biblioteca.

La biblioteca de la pequeña mansión Nott ocupaba toda la tercera planta. Era todo el ático de la casa. Theodore se había pasado allí dentro los últimos dos días. Se miró en el gran espejo de pared que había en la primera planta de la casa.

Era alto y flaco, tenía el pelo negro y la cara pálida en general, por lo cual resaltaban sus claros ojos verdes. Su mandíbula era marcada, sus labios redondos y su nariz alargada y fina.

Todo un Nott, pensó burlonamente.

En todas las fotografías viejas que había visto de su padre, eran un calco del uno del otro. Tenían un aspecto misterioso y silencioso, se supone que ideal para ser un mortífago.

Sin embargo, Theo nunca había llegado a serlo. Él, criado en el seno de una familia sangre pura, obviamente seguía los ideales sobre la sangre, pero no estaba especialmente interesado en convertirse en un asesino.

Su habilidad mágica era demasiado valiosa como para malgastarla en asesinar impuros.

Se sorprendió al recordar esa frase que antes solía repetirse constantemente y negó con la cabeza. Después de la guerra, tanto el como Malfoy y Zabini habían concordado que tanta disgregación entre los magos se había vuelto una estupidez. Aunque tampoco como para rescatar a una sangre sucia, eso había sido idea de Malfoy.

Entro en la oscura biblioteca y encendió una vela con un fósforo, el no poder hacer magia con varitas lo fastidiaba enormemente.

Robando la idea que precisamente Granger tenía en quinto año, antes de esconderse habían hechizado una serie de cuadernos que se había repartido entre Zabini, ellos y las hermanas Greengrass. Los usaban para comunicarse e informarse de como iba la situación. Pese a que los Greengrass vivían atravesando un gran tramo de bosque, también estaban vigilados.

Según Zabini, solo ellos, los Bulstrode y los Avery habían vuelto a su casa, algunos solo con la mitad de integrantes de su familia. No tenían ni idea del paradero de los Rosewood y los Parkinson.

"Urgente para mañana, necesito que encontréis una manera de venir. Malfoy y yo tenemos lo que puede ser nuestro billete de salvación para evitar Azkaban" escribió en el cuaderno.

Cerró el libro.

Seguramente, todos estarían preocupados por como llegar allí sin ser detectados, o simplemente como salir de sus casas, mientras que Theodore ya tenía el asunto cubierto. Se sentía poderoso, y en cierto punto le gustaba.

La casa de los Nott era una mansión con muchos secretos, y él, como el último de los Nott, el único que los sabía.

 **o0o0o0o**

 _Vale, creo que con este capítulo ya puedo empezar a dar pie al Dramione, ya que tenemos puntos a favor: Draco se ha dado cuenta de lo erróneo de sus actos y se siente en deuda con Hermione; Hermione ya puede moverse libremente por la casa!_

 _Además, este capítulo se a centrado sobre todo en Nott ya que es un personaje que va a dar mucho juego a la historia, junto con Zabini y las hermanas Greengrass._

 _Otra cosa más, realmente no sé como responder los reviews xd, así que creo que lo haré aquí._

 _ale24mc y : gracias por vuestros reviews, aquí tenéis la actualización y espero que mañana o pronto otra. Espero que os guste este capítulo._

 _ivicab93: gracias por tu comentario y por fijarte en el error jaja. Sí, no me había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle. Dejémoslo en que al haber hecho magia hace unas pocas horas un pequeño hechizo no saltó las alarmas. Lo del desnudo sí que ha dejado avergonzada a Hermione, y ahora habéis visto que también tocado a Malfoy. En el siguiente capítulo tendréis más de ellos :)_

 _Gracias por el apoyo, besoss!_


	6. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V -** _Advertida estás_

Tal cómo lo había dicho Malfoy, aquella noche hacía bastante frío. Hermione se despertó aproximadamente a las cuatro de la mañana, por el golpe del viento en su ventana. Al parecer estaba chispeando.

Se había despertado por el golpe del viento, o al menos eso creía. Observó la ventana y estaba cerrada, por lo que frunció el ceño cuando aún así el ruido continuó. Cogió una de las mantas que la cubrían y se envolvió en ellas. Pese a que el suelo estuviera cubierto de una moqueta azul, el contacto de sus pies con esta erizaron su vello.

Caminó con esfuerzo por la habitación y salió al pasillo. Su habitación estaba al final del pasillo por el lado izquierdo, por lo que solamente le quedaba abrir todas las puertas hasta encontrar a Theodore Nott. Se saltó la primera puerta, ya que era la puerta exterior que dirigía al baño que conectaba también con su habitación. Abrió con cuidado la segunda y la encontró en completa oscuridad.

Aunque el ruido de golpes en la puerta continuaba, todavía podía escuchar una respiración profunda en la habitación.

\- ¡Nott! -susurró. Haciendo caso omiso, el individuo que dormía en la habitación siguió con lo suyo. En realidad, Hermione no estaba segura de que fuera la habitación de Nott, pero le dio igual.

\- ¡NOTT! -habló lo más fuerte posible pero sin gritar. Esta vez, escuchó un gruñido.

\- ¿Qué mierda quieres, Theo? ¿Por qué dices tu propio nombre, imbé...? - Draco Malfoy, medio dormido y con varita en mano, encendió una lámpara que había en su mesita.

Oh, con que era Malfoy. ¿De verdad había confundido su voz con la de Nott? ¿Y por qué demonios dormía con la varita en la mano?

\- Joder Granger, ¿qué quieres? Todavía es de madrugada -preguntó irritado. Parecía que a este chico le irritaba cualquier cosa.

Hermione se quedó en silencio, pensando en que decir, pero antes de eso, Malfoy escuchó los golpes y puso cara de desconcierto, por un segundo, antes de levantarse rápidamente. Puso un semblante frío y miró a Hermione con seriedad.

\- Granger, vuelve a la cama - después de decir esto, salió de la habitación con la varita en la mano y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

Obviamente, Malfoy estaba haciendo las cosas mal. Primero, había bajado solamente con un pantalón, descalzo y sin camiseta, ¿y si tenían que huir, iba a correr por la lluvia así? Además, ¿por qué no había despertado a Nott? Sólo él tenía varita, Hermione no podía participar en un duelo así.

Hermione lo siguió por detrás en silencio, cruzando el gran vestíbulo de la mansión, con cuidado de no tocar nada.

Efectivamente, el golpe venía de la puerta. Y cada vez era más fuerte, ¿quién sería?

\- Si no te vas a ir a tu habitación, ponte al lado de la columna - Hermione obedeció y se puso detrás de una de las columnas descomunales que había a cada lado de la puerta.

Malfoy, abrió una rendija de la puerta, sin embargo, la persona al otro lado de la puerta pegó un empujón, golpeando al rubio con la puerta.

\- Maldito seas, Draco Malfoy. He estado más de un cuarto de hora tocando la puerta hasta que te has dignado a abrirme, ¿no tienes ni idea del frío que hace?

Una figura encapuchada pasó adentro y cerró la puerta con un golpe, cuando se quitó la capucha, Hermione observó un cabello dorado recogido en un rodete elaborado.

Malfoy, al igual que Hermione, parecía un poco perplejo. La castaña se apartó de la columna, porque al parecer, no era un enemigo. Al notar movimiento, la individua se giró.

La recordaba, era Daphne Greengrass, una slytherin de su año. La observó unos segundos con sorpresa y después torció la boca en un gesto de disgusto.

\- ¿Qué hace la sangresucia aquí? - preguntó. Tenía los labios casi azules y el rostro pálido del frío tan inusual para una noche de Mayo.

Malfoy, con cara seria, se interpuso entre ambas. Y aunque pareció vacilar, adoptó una postura amenazante y contestó con voz grave:

\- La pregunta sería, qué haces tu aquí. No eres bienvenida, Greengrass.

\- Uy Draco, qué tenso estás, parece que estás hasta estresado -respondió con malicia la rubia -. Para tu información, Theodore me ha invitado.

Ella comenzó a caminar hacía el interior de la casa sin permiso de nadie, y Malfoy la siguió. Hermione se quedó quieta sin saber que hacer. Al escuchar que continuaban hablando, fue detrás de ellos y se mantuvo cerca de Malfoy, sabía que con su tregua, la defendería en cualquier caso.

Habían encendido varias lámparas para que la habitación no estuviera tan oscura.

\- ¿Dónde está tu hermana? -inquirió Malfoy a la defensiva. Hermione se preguntó porqué había un ambiente tan tenso entre ellos, parecía que si fuera por Malfoy se abalanzaría sobre Daphne y la atacaría.

\- No sé si te habrás percatado de que estamos siendo continuamente vigilados, Malfoy. Si venía solamente yo iba a llamar menos la atención: ese también es el porqué he decidido venir en mitad de la madrugada.

\- Aún así no entiendo qué haces aquí a esta hora si no es un asunto de urgencia -replicó el rubio manteniéndose tenso en el sofá.

\- Por como escribió Theodore en el diario, lo parecía. Dice tener nuestra oportunidad para evitar Azkaban - dijo, después de una breve pausa en la que parecía saborear las palabras que iba a soltar, continuó -. Y ya veo lo que es.

Apuntó su mirada hacía mi, y sonrío. Esa chica no agradaba para nada a Hermione, parecía increíblemente perversa. Malfoy dirigió su mirada detrás de él.

\- Granger... Sube a tu habitación, quiero hablar después contigo.

Sin embargo, Hermione se cruzó de brazos y se plantó en frente de Malfoy.

\- No pienso irme arriba y más después de lo que acaba de decir... ésta. Trae a Nott ahora, Malfoy -dijo decidida. Por un momento, hizo contacto con Malfoy, que después de unos segundos, sonrió burlonamente.

\- Como quieras, Granger.

Se perdió por el pasillo que daba a las escaleras y Hermione se dirigió a Greengrass esta vez.

\- Y tú, no sé quién te has creído que eres. No soy ninguna oportunidad para librarte de la cárcel, y si lo fuera, libraría a quien sea menos a ti. Si has hecho algo malo, paga por ello.

\- Oh vamos, Granger. Te hemos salvado, ¿no va en contra de tu código moral o algo así recompensarnos por ello? -la rubia se levantó para quedar frente a frente con ella.

\- Tú no me has salvado de nada, apostaría que hace unos días me hubieras entregado a mí y a Harry si hubieses tenido oportunidad.

\- No lo dudes -zanjó mirándola de arriba a abajo. Hermione se sintió un poco acomplejada ante esta mirada, y se le vino a la cabeza la imagen que le había devuelto el espejo hace unas horas, flaca y débil, y Malfoy había visto eso.

Por un momento, sintió sus mejillas teñirse de rojo, jamás habría imaginado que Draco Malfoy la vería desnuda.

\- Daphness.

Ninguna de las dos se había percatado de la aparición de Theodore en la sala de estar. Pese a que el moreno continuaba teniendo el gesto impasible de siempre, se dejó ver un atisbo de algo en sus ojos, tal vez emoción. Hermione frunció el ceño, definitivamente si se enzarzaban en una discusión no tendría a Nott de su lado.

\- ¡Theo! -exclamó Daphness, dejando escapar un esbozo de sonrisa, caminó rápido hacía él y le dio un abrazo. De repente, había abandonado la postura agresiva que había adoptado minutos atrás.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Daph?

\- Oh, ¿no te alegras de verme? ¿o no recuerdas lo que escribiste?

\- Sí, pero no esperábamos que vinieses en mitad de la noche a golpear la puerta -intervino Draco. El rubio se alejó de su amigo y se aproximó a Hermione -. Granger, ven, quiero hablar contigo.

Hermione observó que se había puesto una camiseta y unos calcetines.

\- Sí, no creo que pintéis demasiado aquí, después de todo - agregó Greengrass despectivamente.

Hermione tenía ganas de soltarle un puñetazo, pero se contuvo y cruzó el pasillo saliendo de la habitación. Draco miró con una mirada de advertencia a Theo e hizo lo mismo que la rizada.

Cuando ambos estuvieron en la habitación en la que dormía Hermione, Draco cerró la puerta y abrió la boca para hablar, pero Hermione se le adelantó.

\- No sé que esperáis de mí, Malfoy, pero créeme que no lo vais a conseguir. Ya me lo imagino -dijo con sorna -. Esperáis que cuando pase un tiempo, yo me recupere y entonces iré con Harry. Estaré tan increíblemente con vosotros, que cuando sea el día de vuestro juicio en el Wizengamot testifique a vuestro favor y os salve de terminar en Azkaban o del beso del dementor en tu caso.

Draco se quedó unos segundos sin palabras y Hermione se sorprendió, Malfoy era un discutidor nato y siempre tenía algo agresivo que responder.

\- Mira, Granger. Yo sinceramente no tenía ni idea de que iban a venir Greengrass, y por lo visto también Zabini en unas horas. Es cosa de Theodore, por difícil que parezca - se quedó en silencio un fragmento de segundo, sabía que simplemente con decir eso no iba a convencerla de que estaba en lo cierto -. Quiero remidirme, de todo esto. Sé que es complicado de entender, porque no tiene sentido que de repente quiera hacerlo... Pero yo, Granger, he visto muchas cosas. Tal vez demasiadas de las que debería haber visto, y tú te haces a la idea. El señor tenebroso nos odiaba a mi y a mis padres, por lo que nos obligaba a presenciar cosas horribles y ser participe de muchas cosas.

Hermione, efectivamente, se hacía a la idea, pese a que solo había pasado unas pocas horas en la Mansión de los Malfoy. Ver convertido tu hogar en el centro de operaciones de Lord Voldemort.

\- Vi como asesinaban cientos de personas en las alfombras del salón en el que jugaba cuando tenía tres años. Y hoy, cuando te he visto desnuda... - Hermione enrojeció ante la mención de aquello, podía decir que había sido una de las ocasiones más bochornosas de su vida -. Lo he sentido, ya venía cargando la culpa por todo lo que he hecho, sin embargo es como si viera todo lo que han causado mis ideales. Ahora mismo, pensar que eres inferior simplemente por provenir de una familia no-mágica se me hace estúpido.

\- Malfoy, yo...

\- No, lo siento, Granger. Lo siento por todo, no sé si es lo que querías escuchar. Pero también ten en cuenta que soy Draco Malfoy y un Malfoy no pide perdón.

\- Malfoy... - pensó bien que decir. Ahora ella se había quedado sin saber que decir, pero por Merlín, era Hermione Granger, la bruja más brillante de su generación, siempre tenía algo con que responder -. Evidentemente... tú también has perdido en esta guerra, pero me temo que no puedo confiar en vosotros. No conozco a Greengrass pero no me fío de ella y... escuché tu conversación con Nott en el pasillo, sé que él tampoco es un aliado. Recuerda nuestra tregua, estás... perdonado.

Dicho esto, caminó hasta la puerta para abrirla e invitarlo a salir, pero cuando tenía la mano en el pomo, Malfoy dijo algo que la sorprendió:

\- Granger, si eres inteligente sabrás que debes mostrarte amable con las Greengrass, Theodore y Blaise. Si ven que no les eres de ayuda, no va a ser algo que te favorezca. Por mi parte... puedes considerarme un aliado.

Hermione asintió y abrió la puerta, justamente Greengrass y Nott estaban terminando de subir las escaleras.

\- Buenas noches, Malfoy.

Draco avanzó hasta la salida y observó con gravedad a los otros dos que ya estaban en el rellano.

\- Buenas noches, Granger. Advertida estás.

Y dicho esto, continuó su camino hasta la habitación, con Nott siguiéndolo.

 _¿Os está gustando? Dejad comentarios, si es así. Mañana más :) Pensaba alargarlo pero me parecía excesivamente largo. El capítulo de mañana tendrá más salseo buajajaj._


	7. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI** – _Con mis propias manos_

Draco se había pasado todo el resto de la noche pensando en su conversación con Granger y con la que tuvo después con Theo, en la que simplemente le preguntaba que había hablado con Hermione y le pedía que trataría de calmar a Daphne.

No sabía como posicionarse, sabía que no quería ser participe de los "planes" de sus amigos, aunque posiblemente él sería el que sufriera la peor pena en Azkaban. Pero aquella mañana, cuando escuchó el estallido en el jardín de Blaise y detectó con la mirada a Granger, no buscaba salvarse de la prisión mágica. Además, Daphne trataba a Granger con desdén, joder, ¿no habían aprendido de la guerra nada? Hasta él, Draco Malfoy, había dejado atrás sus perjuicios por la sangre.

Digamos que por un momento, la humanidad volvió a él y tuvo el simple impulso de evitar que muriera aplastada por unas estatuas gigantes. Apenas dormitó unos minutos cuando tocaron a su puerta. Era Granger, llamándolo para que bajaran a desayunar.

Se sorprendió cuando al cruzar al pasillo, solo estaba ella.

\- ¿Y Theo? - preguntó.

\- Supongo que estará durmiendo... - dijo dudativamente la castaña -. Entiendeme que no me siento demasiado a gusto sentándome en una mesa con ellos.

\- Granger – la llamó mientras bajaban las escaleras -. No quiero que pienses que Theodore es tampoco un cabrón. Pero cuando Daphne está cerca... se vuelve a su merced.

Entraron a la cocina y Draco se dirigió a sacar los cuencos para servir la avena.

\- Oye, Malfoy. No he pegado ojo pensando en algo. ¿No crees que en algún momento los aurores y el Ministerio persistiran en su búsqueda por los mortífagos? ¿No tienes miedo? Deberíamos idear un plan para escapar.

Draco se detuvo en seco. ¿De verdad Hermione Granger se planteaba escaparse con él?

\- Llegará el momento en donde deba ser juzgado, Granger. Si tengo que pagar por algo, y créeme que sí, lo haré.

Dicho esto, continuó con su tarea y sacó el envase de avena.

\- ¿Qué haces? - escuchó a Granger reírse detrás de él -. Vamos a desayunar de verdad.

\- ¿A que te refieres? - inquirió el Malfoy con extrañeza. ¿Desde cuando la avena no era suficiente? Tampoco podían esperar un banquete de cinco estrellas.

\- Tal vez tu no estarás muy familiarizado con eso de cocinar por tu cuenta, de echo me sorprendió que en esta casa hubiera tantos artefactos de cocina muggle – dijo al tiempo que rebuscaba entre los armarios de la cocina. Finalmente extrajo una especie de sartén, pero sin bordes y sin agujeros -. ¿Hay pan?

\- Queda un poco, aunque estará un poco duro.

\- Ve a buscarlo, por favor – entonces prendió uno de los fogones con el encendedor muggle que había en el encendedor y apoyó el artefacto eso.

Draco tampoco opuso mucha resistencia, al fin y al cabo era Granger la que sabía sobre cocina sin magia. ¿Tan duro era para los muggles vivir? Se preguntó mientras bajaba las escaleras del sotano, que utilizaban como almacén. La pequeña ventana que había en la parte superior de aquel pequeño sótano apenas alumbraba una parte de la estancia, por lo que se dirigió y comenzó a buscar a tientas la bolsa donde tenían el pan. Sin embargo, su mano palpó una extraña superficie en la pared del estante. Extrañado, volvió a recorrer con sus dedos la pared.

Definitivamente había algo con relieve ahí.

Subió con rapidez las escaleras del sótano y corrió a la sala de estar a buscar una lámpara, Granger al verlo pasar por la puerta de la cocina, se asomó.

\- ¿Y el pan, Malfoy? - preguntó.

\- Ven Granger, apaga el fogón – le dijo a la vez que encendía la lámpara y volvía por donde había venido. Esperó a Granger en la entrada a las escaleras y la vió doblar el pasillo con curiosidad, caminando hacía él.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - inquirió con un gesto de curiosidad. Draco observó atentamente que se estaba mordiendo el interior del moflete, tal vez lo haría cuando estaba nerviosa.

\- Creo que he encontrado algo... Algo que Theodore no me ha contado.

Bajaron las escaleras y alumbró hacía la pared. Granger miraba a todas partes con inquietud, hasta que se detuvo al mismo punto donde él examinaba con la mirada.

Precisamente, el estante donde Draco había buscado el pan, tapaba una especie de puerta. Apoyó la lámpara en el suelo y se acercó para moverlo.

\- Ven, ayúdame – dijo, dirigiéndose a Granger.

La castaña se aproximó, y con cuidado para que no se cayera nada, movieron el estante medio metro. Granger cogió la lámpara y alumbró la puerta.

Parecía una puerta, efectivamente, gris y verde, con toda clase de florituras y adornos en relieve. Aquello era lo que Draco había notado.

\- No tiene manillar – dijo Granger mientras pasaba su mano por la entrada -. Pero sí que es una puerta... Tal vez sea como la cámara de los secretos.

\- Theo habló en alguna lengua cuando te encadenó a la cama, no estaba equivocado cuando te dije que en esta casa cada maldito objeto está encantado... - replicó Draco, definitivamente tenía que averiguar que había detrás de esa puerta y porqué Theodore no se lo había mencionado. ¿Cómo era que después de casi una semana viviendo aquí no se había dado cuenta de aquella entrada.

\- Griego antiguo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Estaba hablando en griego antiguo... - dijo Granger después de una pausa -. Hay algo que Nott nos está ocultando, tenemos que investigar más sobre la familia. A lo mejor provienen de la Antigua Grecia...

\- ¿Qué crees que habrá al otro lado? - le preguntó Draco mirándola a la cara. Granger observaba con curiosidad las florituras de la puerta, cómo si pudiera descubrir la manera de entrar ahí.

\- Estamos bajo tierra, ¿no? Lo más seguro es que sea una habitación secreta.

\- Vamos Granger, hemos estado mucho tiempo aquí, lo mejor que podemos hacer es poner esto en su sitio y subir a desayunar.

Hermione asintió y lo ayudó a mover el mueble a su lugar original, y sonriendo, cogió la bolsa de pan.

\- Aquí está.

Draco sonrió. Se dio la vuelta antes de poder observar la respuesta. Cuando estaba por comenzar a subir las escaleras, Granger lo cogió de la mano para pararlo. Draco solía tener la piel fría, por lo que al sentir el tacto caliente de la castaña, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó un poco tosco. Granger apartó su mano un poco avergonzada.

\- Eh... Esta casa tiene una biblioteca, ¿no? - le dijo, a lo que Draco asintió -. Bien, pues deberíamos buscar algo ahí sobre la familia Nott, debe haber algo que nos ofrezca información.

\- Es lo más seguro, Theo pasó los primeros días que estuvimos aquí estudiando allí. Por algún motivo, tengo el presentimiento que tiene que ver con esto.

Cuando el pie de Draco se posicionó en el primer escalón, la figura de Theo apareció por el marco de la puerta.

\- ¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos aquí abajo?

\- Hemos venido a buscar el pan para el desayuno – contestó el rubio mostrando la bolsa.

Theo levantó las cejas y observó a Granger, que todavía estaba al lado de unos estantes.

\- Y qué, ¿no podías buscarlo tú solito que necesitabas ayuda de Granger?

\- No, yo he venido a por esto – Draco se dio la vuelta y observó un frasco de ciruelas en conserva que Hermione tenía en la mano.

\- ¿Para qué quieres eso? -inquirió el moreno.

\- Para hacer mermelada.

\- No tenemos pectina ni azúcar – dijo Theodore observándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Bueno, haré entonces un intento de mermelada – dicho esto, Hermione se abrió paso entre Draco y Theo y subió las escaleras.

Draco se rió entre dientes, al fin y al cabo, Granger era bastante inteligente.

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las doce de la mañana cuando tocaron la puerta de manera desesperada por segunda vez en el mismo día. Theo, se avalanzó sobre la puerta y la abrió lentamente, varita en mano.

\- ¿Nombre?

\- Blaise Zabini.

\- ¿A que casa pertenecías en Hogwarts?

\- A Sly... ¡Vamos Theo, no tengo todo el puto día! - un joven de piel morena entró de sopetón, con una escoba Nimbus en la mano.

Draco sonrió al ver a Blaise atravesar el vestíbulo y tirarse en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar, jadeando para recuperar la respiración.

\- ¿Tenéis idea del miedo que acabo de pasar? Y ni tan siquiera he empleado la ma... - se calló en cuanto vio a Hermione sentada en una de las butacas individuales, con un libro en la mano-. Espera... ¿Qué cojones? ¿Es... es... es...?

\- Si Blaise, la mismísima Hermione Granger – respondió Theo.

\- ¿Qué... cojones? - repitió con lentitud mientras observaba a Granger de arriba a abajo, a lo cual Hermione parecía incómoda. Draco resopló y apoyó su barbilla en la mano -. ¿La habéis secuestrado o alguna mierda así?

\- Ella fue quién destruyó tu jardín -dijo Theodore con diversión -. La salvamos de morir por esas estatuas gigantes.

\- ¡Con que has sido tú, escurridiza rata! - respondió Blaise, aunque a decir verdad, no tenía cara de importarle demasiado su jardín -. Sin ofender Granger, tienes una pinta horrible.

Theodore se rió mientras palmeaba a Blaise en el hombro.

\- Déjala en paz, Blaise. Mientras tú recibías tres comidas al día en Hogwarts, ella se la jugaba en un bosque – dijo Draco con un tono de cansancio, a la vez que se masajeaba la sien. Granger le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento.

Blaise se echó a reír y miró a sus amigos.

\- ¿Y bien, qué es eso que nos va a salvar de Azkaban? No me apetece estar encerrado dos años después de la guerra.

Draco observó la reacción de Granger, que se tensó al escuchar eso y apretó con fuerza el cojín que tenía debajo de ella. Theo se sentó al lado de Draco y repitió la acción de apoyar su cabeza en su brazo.

\- Bueno, yo había pensado... - comenzó a hablar.

\- No lo va a hacer, Theo.

Todos en la habitación observaron con sorpresa a Malfoy, quien le acababa de espetar esas palabras a Nott.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Draco? Tú precisamente deberías quererlo, eres el que más a hecho.

\- Te estoy diciendo que no lo hará, no es como si Granger nos deba algo simplemente por salvarla.

\- Esperad... ¿Entonces pretendemos que Granger testifique a nuestro favor en el juicio? ¿Qué os hace pensar que simplemente por eso nos vamos a librar de Azkaban? - intervino Zabini.

Sin decir nada, Hermione se puso de pie en silencio y se perdió por el pasillo que conducía a las escaleras.

Draco dudó unos segundos antes de seguirla.

\- ¿A dónde vas, Draco? - le preguntó Daphne observándolo con su típica mirada maliciosa.

\- Por si no lo has notado, a buscar a Granger – le respondió el rubio amargamente.

Mientras subía las escaleras, Draco se masajeó la sien nuevamente. Estaba a comenzar a hartarse de la actitud de Theodore y Daphne. Por suerte, parecía que Blaise no iba a posicionarse a favor de estos dos, pero seguía siendo molesto tener que estar aguantando continuamente los gestos de superioridad de Daphne y las miradas desconfiadas de Theo.

Parecía que se hubieran aliado para conseguir su propósito de librarse de Azkaban. Pero, ¿qué era eso que tanto los preocupaba? Que el supiera, Daphne solo había sido encubridora y de algún modo, cómplice de sus padres. Y de Theodore, solo tenía consciencia de pequeños recados que favorecían a los mortífagos, pero ni tan siquiera tenía la marca tenebrosa.

Llamó a la puerta de la habitación de la castaña, y ella misma le abrió a los segundos. Entró en la habitación y observó que Granger había roto todos los edredones y almohadones que tenía en la cama.

\- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? - le inquirió Draco con seriedad -. Eres consciente, de que no podemos simplemente decir "Reparo" y arreglar todo esto.

Granger daba vuelta por la habitación, pisando las plumas de las almohadas que había esparcidas por el suelo, tenía los brazos cruzados y se estaba clavando las uñas con tanta fuerza, que una gota de sangre se escurrió de entre sus dedos.

\- ¡Granger! - exclamó Draco dando zancadas para llegar a ella. La cogió por los hombros y la zarandeó para que parase -. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

La forma de sus uñas se habían quedado marcadas en su brazo.

\- ¡No lo entiendes, Malfoy! - gritó con rabia, apartándolo de ella -. ¡Entiéndelo, joder! Los mortífagos me han quitado todo lo que he querido; he tenido que borrarles la memoria a mis padres y mandarlos a Australia para que no les hicieran daño, ¡ni siquiera recuerdan que alguna vez tuvieron una hija!

Unas lágrimas de rabia e impotencia comenzaron a bajar por las mejillas de Hermione, que encerró sus manos en un puño.

\- ¡Han matado a uno de mis mejores amigos! Han matado a Tonks, a Lupin, a Fred, a Colin, han destruido todo en lo que yo creía. He visto como mi integridad y mi habilidad mágica se han puesto a prueba simplemente por ser hija de muggles. Han arruinado la escuela que consideraba mi segundo hogar.

Draco se quedó de pie frente a ella, que lo miraba, pero parecía no estar viéndolo. Imaginó como en la cabeza de la castaña debían de estar pasando cientas de imágenes.

\- ¿Por qué parece que aún así, muchos de vosotros no habéis entendido nada? Greengrass me sigue tratando con desprecio, siempre seré la asquerosa sangre sucia, ¿no? - finalizó con la voz quebrada.

Y para sorpresa tanto para Draco como para Hermione, el rubio la cogió por los hombros y la atrajo hacía si, envolviendo el delgado cuerpo de la castaña entre sus brazos.

\- Lo siento, Granger. - dijo. Cuando hablaba, Hermione podía sentir la vibración de su garganta y los latidos de su corazón -. No solo por lo que está ocurriendo ahora, si no también por todos los años en los que te desprecié. Comprendo que estés llena de rabia, yo... hablaré con ellos.

Después de unos segundos en silencio, Hermione respondió timidamente el abrazo de Malfoy, envolviéndolo ella también en sus brazos.

De repente, la puerta de abrió de golpe y ambos se separaron asustados. Era Blaise, quién después de un momento de desconcierto ante la imagen, habló con firmeza.

\- Eh... Vamos a comer.

\- Ahora bajamos – respondió Draco, que todavía estaba extrañado por lo que el mismo acababa de hacer.

Realmente, solo... Solo había sido un impulso. Él no había recibido demasiados abrazos en su vida, y tampoco los había dado. Debía... Sí, solo era un estúpido impulso.

\- A mi no me pongáis plato, no pienso bajar a comer – dijo Granger con sequedad.

\- ¿Qué? Vamos Granger, tienes que comer, estás muy flaca – replicó Blaise, apoyándose en el marco.

\- No puedo soportar otra clase de comentario más acerca de mi como si fuera una oportunidad de negocio.

Blaise le dio una mirada silenciosa a Draco, quién simplemente negó con la cabeza al chico de piel morena.

\- Vámonos -dijo el rubio, sin dedicarle ninguna mirada a Granger, cerrando la puerta al salir.

\- ¿Qué... qué ha sido eso, Draco? ¿Estabas abraz...?

\- Cállate, Blaise.

Cada vez comenzaba a dolerle más y más la cabeza. Cuando irrumpieron en la cocina, Theodore y Daphne estaban hablando sonrientes, como si la situación de hace unos minutos no hubiera pasado nunca. Draco, caminó hacía la olla de la cual estaban sirviendo una sopa de albóndigas con tomate y sirvió dos cuencos.

Después, dio la media vuelta bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes y se dirigió nuevamente a la entrada, pero antes de salir se detuvo y miró a Daphne y a Theo.

\- Greengrass, me importa una mierda no poder usar mi varita. Si vuelves a tratar mal a Granger, como si fuera tu rehén o inferior a ti, te parto el cuello con mis propias manos – dijo mirándola con superioridad -. Va lo mismo por ti, Theo. Vuestra sangre ya no importa una mierda.

Salió de la habitación mientras escuchaba como Blaise lo escusaba.

\- Solo está enfadado, os estáis pasando un poco con ella...

\- ¡Ni que fuera su puta protegida! - oyó a Nott replicar, sorprendentemente, con enfado en su voz.

Entró en la habitación de Granger y la encontró sentada en el suelo, apoyada en la cama.

\- Granger, te he traído la comida. Más nos vale recoger todo esto antes de que a Nott se le ocurra encadenarte de nuevo – dijo Draco entregándole el cuenco.

Aunque por dentro, se preguntaba que demonios iba a hacer con su vida.

* * *

Draco y Hermione habían pasado gran parte del mediodía y la tarde arreglando el desastre que había provocado la castaña en su ataque de rabia.

Cuando terminaron, ambos se sentaron en la cama, aunque obviamente, Draco se aseguró de haber tomado la distancia suficiente. En su cabeza, las cosas sobre Granger se estaban tornando un poco confusas. Afuera, estaba comenzando a anochecer.

\- Granger – la llamó.

\- ¿Sí? - respondió la chica.  
\- He estado pensando en lo que me has dicho esta mañana.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Sobre que en algún momento agravaran las medidas de búsqueda para los mortífagos, y tienes razón. Debería de buscar un plan. Es decir, yo soy el único que está marcado. No suelen haber muchos mortífagos de mi edad, es algo inusual.

\- Probablemente... Lo más seguro es que busquemos una forma de salir de aquí sin ser detectado, además, tal vez deberíamos conseguir un ejemplar del Profeta – le replicó Hermione.

\- ... y enterarnos de que demonios está pasando en el mundo mágico – finalizó Draco.

\- Siento que en la puerta del sótano podría conducir a un pasadizo, Malfoy.

Draco se quedó pensando unos segundos. Sí, un pasadizo, pero ¿a dónde? Tocaron la puerta nuevamente, y segundos después se abrió. Nuevamente, Zabini apareció, y parecía agitado, como si hubiera subido las escaleras corriendo.

\- Chicos... Astoria ha enviado un patronus... Están atacando... la Mansión Greengrass.

* * *

 _Espero que os guste! ¿Quién los estará atacando? Si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría que recomendaseis la historia a quién podáis, al fin y al cabo, me gustaría que llegase a más gente. ¿Qué opináis? ¿Os gusta? ¿Sentís que estoy yendo con el dramione muy lento o muy rápido? Dejadme algún review con vuestra opinión del capítulo y quién creéis que ataca la mansión Greengrass. Saludos!_


	8. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII** \- _Cornelia Hortus_

Tras el anuncio de Blaise, tanto Hermione como Draco salieron a toda velocidad al pasillo, dónde vieron como Theodore se cambiaba con rapidez.

\- Granger, tú te quedas - zanjó Nott, atando sus zapatos con agilidad.

\- Ni hablar, no me pienso quedar aquí sola esperando - respondió la Gryffindor con autoridad, acto seguido, se giró a Malfoy y entrecerró los ojos con recelo .- Malfoy, devuélveme ya mismo mi varita.

\- Granger, no puedes ve... - comenzó a decir Zabini.

\- Cómo me dejéis aquí pienso salir corriendo al pueblo muggle más cercano que encuentre.

\- ¡Ni hablar! - exclamó Theodore -. Daphne, quédate aquí con ella.

\- ¿Qué? -se sorprendió la susodicha -. ¿Pretendes que me quede aquí con Granger dejando a mi hermana a merced de unos lunáticos?

\- ¿Y pretendes que me fíe que esta loca se va a quedar con Granger sin hacerle algo? - saltó Draco, que se había metido en su habitación, saliendo de ella. Se había puesto su típico abrigo negro (¿no tenía ropa de otro color?), llevaba una camisa blanca y los pantalones sucios de la castaña en el brazo, y en la mano... La varita de Hermione -. Toma Granger, vístete rápido.

Hermione cogió sus cosas con afán y se metió al lavabo que tenían al lado sin dejar tiempo a Theodore o Daphne a decir nada. Mientras se enfundaba sus vaqueros, oyó como discutían en el pasillo.

\- ¿No era que no querías ponerla en peligro? - preguntó con un enfado notable en la voz Nott.

\- No podemos dejarla sola, podría pasar cualquier cosa.

\- ¡Pero ahí fuera tiene posibilidad de escapar en cualquier momento, y herirnos, o delatarnos! -a medida que iba hablando, Nott comenzaba a perder los estribos lentamente.

Hermione terminó de vestirse y sonrió al tener su varita en la mano. Se sentía poderosa nuevamente, sin ella se sentía indefensa a todo tipo de ataque, ahora que Greengrass se atreviera a tocarle un pelo.

Abrió la puerta y observó como quedaba solamente Malfoy en el pasillo. Tenía un suéter verde en la mano, que indudablemente era de Hogwarts, en el pecho había grabado el escudo de la casa de las serpientes.

\- Póntelo.

Hermione obedeció sin rechistar y se rió. Notaba que olía a Draco Malfoy.

\- Salazar Slytherin debe estar revolviéndose en su tumba - dijo Hermione como pensando en voz alta.

Escuchó una carcajada proveniente por parte de Malfoy, que a su vez se acercó a ella y le susurró:

\- No te separes de mí en cuanto estemos allí, no me fío de Daphne.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la puerta, dónde ya estaban todos esperando. Blaise discutía en voz baja con Theodore, que se calló en cuanto los vio aparecer por el vestíbulo.

\- ¿Vamos a aparecernos? -inquirió Zabini con sorpresa -. ¿Tengo que recordaros que estamos dentro de un detector?

\- ¡Mi hermana está en peligro, Zabini! ¿Quieres que vayamos a pie? Porque creo que llegaríamos cuando esté muerta.

Daphne le producía incluso más rechazo cuando estaba enfadada, ya que era todavía más agresiva y mordaz.

\- Bien, solo podemos aparecernos cuando salgamos el límite de la zona donde está el detector - dijo Zabini aclarándose la garganta -. Si no, corremos el riesgo de ser rastreados por aurores. Cuando hayamos llegado, tendremos que aparecer en las puertas del jardín de los Greengrass y correr hacía la entrada.

Acto seguido, Nott abrió la puerta y uno por uno salieron corriendo de la casa. Theodore fue el último en salir, tocando la puerta y murmurando algo. Comenzaron a correr y Hermione notó como su tobillo le reclamaba que no lo hiciera, haciéndose el dolor cada vez más y más agudo. Puso cara de fastidio pero continuó siguiendo a Malfoy

\- Daos todos las manos - ordenó Nott, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Malfoy, que respondía su mirada con desafío -. Granger, si quieres salir viva de esta, no intentes nada o me encargaré yo mismo de ir y matarte... Con mis propias manos.

Cuando dijo esto, Hermione, que estaba agarrada a Malfoy y Zabini, notó como Malfoy se tensaba a su lado.

De repente, notó la sensación incómoda que le traía la aparición al sentir la presión acumulándose en su cuerpo. Al volver a abrir los ojos, se encontró en lo que la luz de la luna alumbraba una altísima verja plateada, rodeada de setos.

\- ¿Qué mierda? - escuchó como exclamaba Daphne, tocándola -. Se supone que no puede abrirse.

Acto seguido, empujó la reja con tosquedad y entró, corriendo por el camino de piedras que dirigía a la puerta de madera negra de una enorme mansión violeta y blanca. Si bien la casa de los Nott era grande, esta la duplicaba, recordandole mucho más a la mansión de los Malfoy.

Hermione siguió a Zabini, con Malfoy detrás. Cada vez, su tobillo le pinchaba más y más, al punto que sentía que iba a reventarle del dolor.

Al parecer Malfoy notó su incomodidad, porque le susurró:

\- ¿Cómo he sido tan estúpido? - dijo entre dientes -. ¿Te duele el tobillo, verdad?

A Hermione no le dio tiempo a responder, ya que ya habían llegado a la puerta.

El enorme pasillo de entrada de la casa, había un inquietante silencio.

\- ¿Daphne? - preguntó Zabini, con la varita preparada para atacar.

Escucharon como un desgarrador grito provenía de una puerta a la izquierda, todos lo reconocieron como el de Daphne y Theodore se abrió paso entre todos e intentó abrir la puerta de un patadón, pero estaba cerrada.

\- ¡Theo! - el segundo grito de Daphne era peor que el primero, cómo si estuviese siendo quemada en el infierno.

\- ¡Apartaos!

Unos segundos después, Nott había estallado la pared con un potente Bombarda. Aunque todavía no se había disipado el polvo de la pared, atravesaron con rapidez los escombros y se encontraron de bruces con una escena inquietante.

El delgado cuerpo de Astoria Greengrass, yacía en el suelo sin movimiento alguno, y justo a su lado, se encontraba Daphne, que gritaba de dolor mientras era apuntada con la varita de un hombre encapuchado. Hermione se preguntó si Astoria estaría muerta o inconsciente.

Había otros dos hombres en la habitación, que observaban entre risas la escena, pero al ver a los cuatro jóvenes entrar, los apuntaron con su varita.

\- ¡Expulso! -exclamó Theodore apuntando con rabia al individuo que estaba encima de Daphne, este saltó por los aires y se golpeó con fuerza contra el suelo, probablemente desmayándose.

\- Granger comprueba como están las Greengrass - le dijo Nott antes de acercarse al hombre que milagrosamente seguía despierto, y se recomponía con lentitud. Se le había caído la máscara de... ¿mortífago? que llevaban puestas, un hombre barbudo se escondía tras ella.

Al parecer, Nott lo reconoció, ya que exclamó con rabia:

\- ¡Jagson, tremendo hijo de puta!

Mientras tanto, Malfoy y Zabini habían iniciado un duelo contra los otros dos magos, que seguían ocultos. Con cuidado de no ser alcanzada por alguna de las múltiples maldiciones que volaban por el aire, Hermione avanzó hacía Daphne Greengrass.

Efectivamente, seguía viva, lo notaba por el vaivén que hacía su pecho al respirar, pero estaba llorando y un hilo de sangre salía de su nariz.

\- ¡La han matado! - logró Hermione entender entre balbuceos. La castaña, limpió la nariz de la rubia con un rápido hechizo, pero en cuanto esta trató de darse la vuelta para observar a su hermana, vomitó más sangre.

Escucharon un golpe en el suelo, Zabini había sido alcanzado por un hechizo de su enemigo y se retorcía en el suelo, el mortífago, no satisfecho, fue a lanzarle otro.

\- ¡Avada ke...!

\- ¡Sectusempra! -exclamó Hermione apuntando hacía el mortífago, que también cayó al suelo, donde las manchas de sangre no tardaron en aparecer.

Hermione se sorprendió de si misma... Acababa de hacer magia negra. Sin embargo, quería salvar a Zabini de una muerte segura y aquella había sido la primera maldición que se le había ocurrido. Vio como Malfoy se acercaba a Zabini y comenzaba a susurrar hechizos, tratando de encontrar alguno que ayudar su amigo.

\- ¡Serás bastarda, asquerosa sangre sucia! -Hermione se dio la vuelta y observó como el otro mortífago se aproximaba a ella. Reconocía esa voz, esa mirada y esa varita... Era nada más y nada menos que Rabastan Lestrange.

Hermione le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor que el Lestrange desvió con dificultad.

\- ¡Crucio!

Y esta vez, la había pillado desprevenida.

El dolor era intenso, devastador, tanto que olvidó dónde estaba: era como si cientos de cuchillos ardiendo la agujerearan y rasgaran cada centímetro de su piel, y la cabeza le fuera a estallar de dolor. Sintió que gritaba más fuerte de lo que había gritado jamás en toda su vida, y como sus ojos comenzaban a lagrimear, impidiéndole ver con claridad el techo de la mansión de los Greengrass. E inconscientemente, empezó a gritar el nombre de Draco.

De repente, el dolor paró de la nada. Aunque su cuerpo se quedó tendido en el suelo, incapaz de moverse. Notó como le cogían de la cara, y en seguida detectó que era el tacto frío de Malfoy, que le zarandeaba.

\- ¡Granger, responde! - le gritó casi con desesperación. Todo le daba vuelta, Malfoy paró durante un instante, podía escucharlo como a lo lejos dando órdenes a diestro y siniestro. Y de repente, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Había lanzado un potente Expulso a Lestrange que lo había estrellado hasta uno de los muebles de los Greengrass.

Granger se estaba desmayando en sus propias manos, y cuando dejó de moverla, notó como la castaña cerraba los ojos. Definitivamente, había sido un error traerla aquí, por mucho que no le gustara dejarla sola.

Blaise se levantó y sin casi temor, lo escuchó decir:

\- Hasta nunca, Callahan. Avada Kedavra.

Theodore definitivamente había matado a Jugson, y justo cuando este se acercaba a comprobar el estado de las Greengrass por su cuenta, unas luces de color blanquecino comenzaron a aparecer en la habitación. ¡Mierda!

\- ¡Aurores! -gritó, pese a que sería evidente para todos -. ¡No volváis al punto de encuentro primero!

Sin saber muy bien que hacer, se echó un encantamiento desilusionador a él y a Granger. Vio como Zabini lanzaba un hechizo a un auror y acto seguido se desaparecía. Nott sujetó la mano de Daphne, y desaparecieron del salón.

Antes de que los detectaran, Draco hizo lo mismo. Pensó con toda la claridad posible en las afueras de la casa de los Greengrass, llegando allí sin problemas. Sin embargo, cada vez aparecían más aurores, rastreando el terreno.

Mientras desaparecía, escuchó a uno gritando Homenum revelio. Se apareció en las afueras del conjunto de mansiones, y con Granger en brazos, intentó correr con toda la rapidez posible, dando grandes zancadas. Si la castaña ya estaba débil de por sí, ahora lo estaría aún más.

Observó como Theodore, se aparecía cerca de ellos.

\- Me siguen los aurores -le gritó Theo.

Draco apretó el paso y pasó por el arco de lo que se denominaba Cornelia Hortus, el conjunto de mansiones. Theodore, que corría muchísimo más lento que él y se encontraba por lo menos 50 metros por detrás, exclamó una maldición. Definitivamente se había aparecido un auror.

Llegó al portal de la mansión Nott y susurró la misma palabra que había escuchando susurrando antes a Theo.

\- _Anoigei._

Las puertas de la mansión se abrieron y escuchó esta vez a Zabini gritando un hechizo.

\- ¡Draco, entra sin mí! -Theo había finalmente llegado a Cornelia Hortus y se dirigió corriendo a la casa de los Zabini junto con Blaise, que lo esperaba en la entrada. Definitivamente, mientras estuvieran allí, estarían seguros.

Draco cerró la puerta y otra vez con la mano en el centro de esta dijo:

- _Prostatévei._

Confiaba, que la extraña magia de los Nott, los mantuviera seguros.

¡ _Hola! ¿Qué os parece? Siento no haber actualizado, estuve dos días sin WiFi y el día que lo recuperamos no estuve casi en casa. He llegado a la 1 am y me he puesto super cansada a escribir, así que espero que os guste. Tal vez mañana tengáis doble capítulo o uno largo, y otro momento dramione se acerca!_


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII** \- _Vigilados_

\- Potter.

Harry se sobresaltó al escuchar como una figura lo llamaba desde el marco de la puerta de su oficina, en la central de Aurores.

Había hablado anteriormente con el Ministerio de Magia, pidiéndoles ayuda en la búsqueda de Hermione. Estaba completamente seguro de que tenía que estar viva, en alguna parte.

El funeral de Ron había sido aquella misma tarde, por lo que había decidido pasar toda la noche repasando las pistas que tenían sobre Hermione. Y sobretodo, sobre aquel grupo de mortífagos que se había escapado, y los últimos días habían sembrado el caos en pequeñas poblaciones de muggles. Harry estaba desesperado por encerrarlos a todos en Azkaban.

Había importantes faltas en la lista de mortífagos encontrados a la espera de juicio o muertos, cómo por ejemplo la familia Malfoy al completo, el señor Parkinson y Goyle, Blaise Zabini, MacNair, Callahan, Rookwood...

Sin embargo no solo ellos, si no también simpatizantes de los mortífagos como lo habían sido los Greengrass y otras familias las cuales también habían decidido vigilar. Tenían la leve sospecha de que algunos se mantendrían ocultos en la misma Inglaterra y otros en cambio tratarían de escapar hacía Europa del Este.

\- Graves, me has asustado. ¿Qué ocurre? - inquirió Harry apartando la vista del esquema el cual había elaborado a través de mapas e informes.

\- Han saltado las alarmas en Dorset, en la Mansión Greengrass y en Oxfordshire, en Cornelia Hortus se ha producido un avistamiento. Al parecer han visto a Blaise Zabini con Theodore Nott, se ha encontrado el cadáver de Astoria Greengrass y de Ansel Callahan.

\- ¿No habéis sabido nada de Hermione Granger? - preguntó serio. Había vuelto a mirar hacía el montón de papeles plegados sobre su escritorio.

\- No, aunque dicen haber visto a Nott con una muchacha, pero se sospecha que es Daphne Greengrass -replicó Graves -. Lo más probable es que tanto Zabini, Nott y Callahan sean parte de este nuevo grupo de mortífagos.

Harry asintió y agradeció a Graves, que le dijo que en unos minutos irían a examinar la Mansión de los Greengrass. Mientras bajaba a la primera planta de la oficina, no pudo evitar pensar si Hermione había corrido la misma suerte que Daphne, o peor, la de Astoria.

Definitivamente debían de desenmascarar, el asunto. Sobre todo porque la prensa mágica no se había cansado de publicar titulares en primera plana hablando de aquel grupo que juraba lealtad a Lord Voldemort. Harry no entendía porque familias como los Malfoy, los Zabini o los Greengrass se escondían. Pese a que los Malfoy habían tenido una relevancia mayor en la guerra, Harry sabía que tanto Lucius como Draco eran desertores, además de la ayuda que recibió por parte de Narcissa Malfoy en la guerra.

Cuando llegó al hall de las oficinas se encontró con que al parecer, el reciente ataque de los mortífagos a Dorset había sido algo importante, ya que una importante cantidad de personal estaba en movimiento haciendo cosas de un lado a otro. Se extrañó y se acercó al grupo de aurores que lo esperaba en el centro de la sala.

\- Bien - habló Brown, el jefe de la patrulla -. Nos apareceremos y realizaremos un examen al área y al interior de la habitación de los hechos, además de hablar con Krebs, quien fue uno de los primeros aurores en llegar allí. Tal vez podamos obtener algunos nombres de este nuevo grupo.

Harry notó la incomodidad de la aparición y de un segundo a otro se encontraba en una gran sala de estar de techos altos, adornados con arcos. Las paredes eran de un gris azulado, y estaban llenas de retratos de lo que habían sido antepasados de la familia Greengrass, suponía. Una gran chimenea decorada con piedras preciosas y el escudo de la familia encima de ella, alumbraba la estancia.

En el suelo, cerca de la chimenea había un pequeño charco de sangre, y unos dos metros de allí, el cadáver que reconoció como el de Astoria Greengrass. La recordaba de Hogwarts como una Slytherin de cabello negro y muy bella, hasta más que su hermana mayor. Sin embargo de esa belleza ya no quedaba más que un rostro demacrado y unos labios azules.

\- Potter, Brown, Graves -los saludó Krebs con una cabeceada y los guió hasta lo que se suponía que debían ser unas majestuosas puertas de entrada.

Sin embargo, no quedaban más que un montón de escombros y restos.

\- Según creemos, los mortífagos entraron por la entrada principal y se dirigieron a aquí, donde se encontraban las hermanas Greengrass ocultas, no hay rastro de sus padres. Reventaron la puerta con un Bombarda y se dispusieron a atacar.

Continuaron caminando hasta posicionarse encima de una alfombra y entre dos sofás.

\- Desde aquí creemos que alguien fue expulsado - Harry miró con atención como las estanterías que ocupaban la pared izquierda de la casa estaban tiradas o desordenadas. - Aquí encontramos el cadáver de Astoria Greengrass que murió probablemente después de una larga sesión de tortura. El cuerpo de su hermana no ha sido encontrado aunque se vio a Theodore Nott con una muchacha en brazos a las afueras de Cornelia Hortus.

Harry sintió una sensación de malestar en el estómago. Una cosa era que los mortífagos restantes atacaran muggles, lo cual veía desgraciadamente más normal, y otra cosa es que comenzaran a asesinar personas relacionadas con ellos. El cadáver de Callahan estaba cerca de la chimenea.

\- ¿Entonces, podríamos decir que lo hicieron por...? - inquirió Graves examinando el lugar con la mirada.

\- No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta, cuando llegamos, nos encontramos a Zabini y Nott junior, junto con los dos cadáveres, Daphne Greengrass, Jugson y Rabastan Lestrange. Jugson y Greengrass estaban inconscientes, por lo que al llegar Nott y Zabini se desaparecieron con Greengrass - replicó Krabs -. Lestrange se batió en duelo con Quins, auror que resultó herido, y después se desaparecieron a las afueras de Wiltshire. Los otros tres, en las afueras de la casa, para ser vistos en Cornelia Hortus.

\- Parece simplemente un episodio de venganza, o algo así. Quién sabe como funciona la mente de un mortífago - dijo Brown.

\- Lestrange conjuró Morsmordre antes de marcharse, así que tal vez - Krabs era moreno y bajo, con la piel de un color tostado.

\- En Wiltshire se encuentra la Mansión Malfoy - soltó Harry de repente. En realidad, cuando Krabs había terminado de hablar había empezado a maquinar distintas conclusiones en su cabeza -. Con facilidad podrían seguir usándolo como centro de operaciones, es una casa antigua y muy protegida.

\- Eso también implicaría a los Malfoy como posibles sospechosos - dijo un auror del cual todavía desconocía su nombre.

\- Tenemos que allanar la Mansión de los Malfoy, eso conllevaría destapar una gran cantidad de mortífagos, seguramente - dijo Harry. Le parecía una soberana tontería que el Ministerio de Magia no se hubiera planteado aquello todavía.

\- Potter, no seas impaciente, nuestro siguiente punto de ataque debería ser Cornelia Hortus - le respondió Brown con aparente irritación. Desde que había llegado al departamento de aurores para ayudar, Harry tenía la impresión de que le caía mal -. Lo más seguro es que allí también haya mortífagos o relacionados escondidos.

\- Entonces, debemos hacerlo en cuanto antes - observó en voz alta el auror del que no sabía su nombre.

\- Sí, estamos preparando el ataque para dentro de dos noches. Necesitamos una gran cantidad de aurores, tal vez diez por casa. No sabemos lo que hay ahí dentro...

Harry dejó de escuchar y comenzó a caminar, distraído, saliendo hacía la entrada principal de la Mansión Greengrass. Efectivamente, encima de ella, la marca tenebrosa adornaba el cielo oscuro de la noche.

Por algún motivo, sentía que estaba cerca de encontrar a Hermione.

* * *

 _Perdón por no actualizar ayer! También llegué tarde a casa juju, ahora mismo empieza a hacer frío en España, está para ver cualquier película de Harry Potter tapado!_

 _Espero que os guste, y como siempre comentad que os ha parecido. En el próximo capítulo tendremos a Draco y Hermione solos!_

 _Saludos!_


	10. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo IX** \- _La puerta_

Draco llevaba varias horas sentado en una butaca junto al fuego de la chimenea en la amplia biblioteca de los Nott, la cual abarcaba toda la tercera planta. Él y Hermione, se habían pasado prácticamente todo el día encerrados ahí dentro, casi aislados del resto del mundo.

La castaña leía con la espalda apoyada en las piernas del rubio, mientras que su cabeza permanecía en su regazo. En cierto modo, a Draco le maravillaba la forma en que sus rizos castaños claros brillaban al caer graciosamente por sus hombros y como sus labios rosados hacían contraste con su tersa y blanca piel.

Inconscientemente, apartó a un lado el libro que tenía entre sus manos y comenzó a pasar la punta de sus dedos por el rostro de Hermione. Al instante, observó con deleite como ésta cerraba los ojos disfrutando de la suave caricia.

Delineó la forma de sus ojos y su nariz cómo si estuviera examinando una obra de arte.

— Draco — susurró Hermione. Abrió los ojos de golpe y el rubio se permitió admirar lo profundo de sus ojos, que pese a que eran de un color marrón oscuro, no tenían nada de mundano. Le recordaban al color del chocolate, lo cuál iba acorde con la dulzura que le transmitía el rostro de la Gryffindor.

— ¿Qué pasa... Hermione? — saboreó la palabra mientras la pronunciaba. Durante todos estos años, la había llamado continuamente impura, sangre sucia o Granger. Hoy en día, simplemente se habían convertido en... Hermione. Simplemente eso, y lo fascinaba.

Desde donde estaba, podía ver con claridad las pequeñas pecas que recorrían el rostro de Hermione, tan invisibles para la vista común, que había que reparar en ellas para poder observarlas. Sus labios, que normalmente estaban fruncidos en un gesto serio, estaban libres de ataduras, en una pequeña sonrisa. Le gustaba verla así, tan relajada, como si todas las preocupaciones que pesaban sobre ella hubieran desaparecido.

Moldeó la forma de su cara, esta vez con las dos manos, y sintió como si Hermione se hubiera proclamado una diosa. ¿Cómo había estado tan ciego todo este tiempo? En ese instante, un ardor potente le quemó en el pecho, arrasando con todo y bajando hasta su estómago.

— Yo... — comenzó a decir la castaña, nuevamente en un susurro.

¿Ella también se sentiría así? ¿Cómo un verdadero león enjaulado, reprimiendo sus deseos y anhelos? Tenía que hacerlo. Draco la calló colocando uno de sus dedos en sus labios, en señal de silencio. No, no hacían falta las palabras. Lentamente, como si estuviera grabando cada segundo del momento en su mente, inició el trayecto hacía la boca de Hermione.

Her-mi-o-ne.

Ella había cerrado sus ojos otra vez, bajando los párpado y levantando la barbilla hacía él. Y en cuanto sus labios comenzaron a rozarse...

Draco se despertó sobresaltado. Pestañeó con rapidez durante unos segundos y después se agarró con fuerza a la cama, encerrando las sábanas entre sus puños, como si temiera salir despedido de allí.

— Ha sido... un sueño — dijo en voz alta a la vez que se recomponía en la cama. Se había quedado dormido con la ropa que había llevado ayer. Notó como la sensación de ardor que había sentido en su sueño volvía a él, solo que esta vez permaneció en su estómago.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Desde cuando su subconsciente veía a Granger de aquella manera?

Observó la hora en el reloj que aguja que reposaba en la mesita de luz color caoba que había al lado en su cama. Apenas eran las siete de la mañana. Los recuerdos de la noche de ayer le vinieron de repente como si de un golpe se tratasen.

Astoria Greengrass estaba muerta. Le resultó extraño pensar aquello con claridad en su cabeza, pero no había otro opción más que resignarse. Astoria Greengrass había sido su amiga de la infancia, era aquella chica con la que sus padres querían que se casase cuando crecieran, era aquella chica con la que jugaba durante el verano en el salón de los Greengrass. Y sin embargo, la había visto ahí, tendida en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras en unos pocos segundos le habían arrebatado toda su vida.

Indudablemente, aunque Voldemort estuviera muerto, la guerra continuaba presente. O al menos hasta que detuvieran a aquellos mortífagos.

Se levantó con lentitud para no marearse y miró como justo al lado del reloj de aguja, dos varitas descansaban. Ayer por la noche, había traído a Granger medio inconsciente y la había cambiado, dejándola durmiendo. Ya debía haber dormido un par de horas. Esperaba que estuviera bien, él en carne propia había sufrido las torturas de los hermanos Lestrange y podía decirse que Rabastan era especialmente diestro en los hechizos de tortura.

Sacudió la cabeza para dejar de lado todos esos pensamientos difusos y salió de su habitación, para entrar en la que dormía Hermione. Con sigilo, se acercó a la ventana y abrió un poco las cortinas.

Observó como dormía... Tal vez en su sueño no estaba tan equivocado, era cierto que cuando se relajaba, sus facciones se acentuaban. Sus labios estaban entre abiertos, y aunque había poca luz en el cuarto, estaba seguro de que sus rizos brillaban.

Dejó escapar un gruñido. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Estaba hablando como un sensiblón enamorado, y eso que ni tan siquiera le atraía Granger... Debía ser la carencia de una figura femenina en su vida en los últimos meses.

— Mal... ¿Malfoy?

Se asustó. Mierda, lo había ¿pillado? mirándola dormir. Pese a que estaba bastante avergonzado, lo disimuló bastante bien y carraspeando, encaró a Hermione.

— Buenos días, Granger. ¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó, dejando sus manos detrás de él.

— Bien, Malfoy. Gracias por la preocupación. ¿Qué estabas haciendo? — respondió Granger, dejando atrás su semblante relajado, había vuelto a poner su característica mueca en los labios.

 _Joder, no hagas eso_ pensó el rubio.

— ¿Qué no haga qué? —dijo Hermione, frunciendo el ceño.

¿Lo había dicho en voz alta? Mierda, mierda, mierda.

— Eh... ¿Qué dices, Granger? — logró formular. Era un completo idiota. — Granger, cámbiate que quiero ir a desayunar — le gruñó.

Pareciera como si fuera en ese instante en el que la castaña se percatara de que no llevaba puestos la camisa y el pantalón que se había enfundado ayer, antes de ir a la Mansión Greengrass.

— ¿Tú...? — comenzó a decir Hermione, sonrojándose hasta las raíces.

— Sí, Granger, te he puesto yo el pijama. No sé quién esperabas que lo hiciera, esa ropa estaba demasiado sucia como para dormir con ella — respondió Draco.

— Bien, querido Malfoy, ¿y dónde se supone que está mi ropa? — inquirió la Gryffindor, pero Draco se había dado la vuelta para marcharse. Y agradeció haber hecho eso, ya que su corazón se aceleró al escuchar eso.

— Yo... La lavé — le replicó con un deje de vergüenza. Aunque en cierta manera Draco había cambiado, él no solía ser del tipo de persona que hace cosas por los demás, no sin esperar algo a cambio —. Están en el baño, ya debe de estar seca.

Dicho eso, salió de allí antes de recibir una respuesta de Hermione.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, no dejó de repetirse constantemente que era un idiota. Se paró en la sala de estar de los Nott, las cortinas estaban apenas abiertas pero se podía ver como comenzaba a amanecer. La casa estaba tranquila y silenciosa, tanto que podía escuchar su propia respiración. A solas con... Granger.

El ardor que sentía en el estómago desde que se había despertado no se había marchado, seguía ahí. Y eso lo asustaba de sobremanera, ¿qué demonios significaba? Recordó como en su sueño se preguntaba a si mismo si Granger _también_ se sentiría presa de sus deseos... Eso significaba que... ¿deseaba a Granger?

— Malfoy, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí de pie?

Se dio la vuelta, Hermione lo estaba mirando desde el arco de entrada al salón de los Nott, con una cara que demostraba diversión.

— Estaba admirando la tranquilidad que hay aquí, hasta que has venido a arruinarlo — rebatió mordazmente. El semblante divertido de la castaña pasó enseguida a uno neutral. Bien, así estaba mejor.

No dijo nada hasta que ya hubieron entrado a la cocina.

— Hablando de eso... ¿Dónde están Nott, Daphne y Zabini? Vi que Astoria estaba... — dejó la última frase.

— Los Greengrass también estaban siendo vigilados por supuesta colaboración con los mortífagos, comenzaron a llegar aurores en cuanto te desmayaste. Nos aparecimos donde ya no estaba la alarma y después a las afueras de aquí, pero un auror siguió a Theo y él fue con Zabini y Greengrass a la casa de los Zabini.

Terminó de servir los dos cuencos de avena con leche y le tendió uno a Granger, que se sentó con él en la mesa que había en la cocina.

— Siento lo de Astoria, Malfoy — le dijo Granger, con un gesto de preocupación.

Draco se sintió molesto, el ardor continuaba ahí y encima Granger le dedicaba un gesto de lástima. Odiaba que le tuvieran lástima, él era un Malfoy, no necesitaba Malfoy. Comió en silencio hasta que Granger volvió a hablar.

— ¿Cómo está Greengrass? — preguntó.

— Va a estar bien, Granger. Las torturas de Jugson son bastante fuertes, pero nada por lo que morirse — se sorprendió a sí mismo con lo fácil que le había resultado decir eso con frialdad.

Observó como Hermione terminaba de comer su avena en silencio. Tenía muchísima mejor cara que el otro día, evidentemente. Su piel había vuelto a su color normal. ¿Era extraño que sintiese las ganas de preguntarle cómo se sentía?

— Granger...

— ¿Qué?

— Cómo... ¿Cómo te sientes? — balbuceó.

Hermione pareció sorprenderse y se sonrojó, bajando la mirada al cuenco vacío.

— Estoy mejor, evidentemente ya puedo levantar los brazos. Creo que en unos días voy a estar completamente... mejor.

Otro silencio incómodo se apoderó de la cocina. Por su parte, Draco estaba sumergido en un mar de preguntas sobre sí mismo, ¿por qué sentía tanto interés por Granger? ¿y por qué eso no le parecía tan horrible?

— La casa está tranquila sin Nott y Greengrass... — escuchó como susurraba Hermione, como si se tratase de un simple pensamiento en voz alta.

— Oye, Granger — dijo, y ella levantó la vista, mirándolo a los ojos —. No quiero que pienses que Nott es una basura sin escrúpulos, aunque se comporte como tal, es mi amigo. Sé que te molesta que quiera utilizarte para salvarse de un posible encierro en Azkaban, y a mí también me molesta, yo... Mira, si quieres marcharte y volver con Potter, házlo.

La cocina volvió a permanecer en silencio por lo que a Draco le parecieron horas, pero no fueron más que unos simples segundos.

— Yo... No quiero — le respondió Hermione, con una cara evidente de incomodidad —. Quiero ayudarte, Malfoy. No creo que merezcas estar encerrado en Azkaban.

Al oír eso, el semblante de Draco se endureció y eso echó atrás a Hermione. Draco no quería ni necesitaba misericordia de nadie, y mucho menos por parte de Hermione. La castaña frunció los labios y se levantó, para dejar el cuenco en el fregadero. Antes de que se marchase, Malfoy la detuvo.

— Granger.

— ¿Sí?

Tal vez quiso decirle gracias, pero fue algo que no logró escaparse de sus labios. Sus cuerdas vocales no emitieron ningún sonido, hasta que tragó saliva y carraspeó sutilmente.

— ¿No querías ir a investigar? Tenemos que aprovechar antes de que Theo encuentre la manera de volver, no creo que le haga mucha gracia dejar la Mansión Nott a nuestro recaudo.

Hermione simplemente asintió y ambos salieron de la habitación en un incómodo silencio. Draco volvió a caer inconscientemente en sus pensamientos anteriores. Si bien antes había sentido gratitud por no juzgarlo y respeto, no se le había ocurrido enfocarlo de esa... manera. ¿Deseo por Granger? Mientras subían al segundo piso, la examinó con disimulo.

No estaba mal, era lo que se podría decir... Guapa. A decir verdad, le parecía mucho más guapa que muchísimas chicas de su propia casa. Tenía una nariz fina y delicada, los ojos de un color chocolate intenso y los labios sonrosados y redonditos. Parecían bastante suaves... Y era cierto que pequeñas pecas albergaban su cara. Pero... ¿Cómo podía saberlo sin verlo? Tal vez se había fijado más de lo que él mismo pensaba.

Llegaron al tercer piso y observó con una risa entre dientes la cara de asombro de Granger. La biblioteca de los Nott era impresionante, había que decirlo. Albergaba dos butacas una enfrente de otra, junto a una chimenea. El resto eran libros, libros y estantes repletos de ellos.

— Bien, Granger busca por los estantes y yo buscare entre los cajones.

La castaña afirmó con la cabeza y repasó el lomo de varios libros con el dedo, el rubio dejó de mirarla y se aproximó al escritorio de madera que había pegado junto a una de las paredes. Tenía cinco cajones. Abrió el primero y revolvió un poco en él, solamente había papeles. En el segundo, corrió la misma suerte, encontrando solo recortes de periódicos viejos sobre noticias de Quidditch, al igual que en el tercero, donde había fotografías familiares. Frustrado, abrió el cuarto y lo revolvió, lo único interesante que había era una pequeña llave dorada en el fondo del cajón, pero no le servía de nada porque no sabía que abría. Cuando fue a abrir el último cajón, no pudo. Cerrado. Se rió, claro que Theo no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil, no sabía exactamente que buscaba dentro de ese cajón, pero tenía la premonición de que los iba a ayudar.

Encajó la llave en la ranura del cajón y después de un casi insonoro clic, se abrió.

El cajón estaba vacío, a excepción de un pequeño libro que tenía apariencia de diario.

— ¿Qué has encontrado? — le preguntó Granger, y notó como se movía por la biblioteca hasta llegar a su lado.

En la tapa del libro ponía "La familia Nott: dioses sagrados". Notó como Hermione se reía a su lado, mientras se lo arrebataba de sus manos.

— Es gracioso ver como algunas familias de sangre pura pueden llegar a tirarse tantas flores a sí mismos — le dijo. Y Draco no se lo rebatió, sabía que tenía razón. Hermione abrió el libro por la primera página y leyó en voz alta: Escrito por Cantankerus Nott.

— Parece estar escrito a mano — observó Draco en voz alta. Después, Hermione comenzó a leer en voz alta la introducción del libro.

Malfoy escuchó con atención: al parecer, el verdadero apellido de los Nott era Nottoulgaris y como había deducido Granger, venían de los griegos, al llegar a Inglaterra decidieron acortarlo a Nott. El linaje de la familia comenzaba con el famoso filósofo Anaximandro.

Cuando Hermione terminó de leer, Draco le cogió el libro y notó el gesto de fastidio de la castaña. No quería soltarlo.

— Eso quiere decir... Su linaje es todavía aún más viejo que el mío — le dijo a Hermione, mientras pasaba la hoja y observaba el índice. Paseó su dedo hasta encontrar una línea que rezaba "La mansión Nott: una herencia familiar".

Comenzó a leer en voz alta: _Cuando los Nottoulgaris llegaron a Inglaterra de la mano de Apolline Metaxás y Agatone Nottoulgaris, ambos magos de sangre pura, decidieron a cortar el distinguido apellido a Nott, adaptándose a la cultura inglesa de aquel siglo XVII. Es a partir de aquí donde comienzan a reproducirse con magos sangre pura ingleses, usando nombres de procedencia anglosajona. Se instalaron en un asentamiento de magos en New Hampshire, llamado Cornelia Hortus, dónde se enlazaron con familias como los Rosier, Black y Prewett. Así fue como inició la historia de la Mansión Nott, que ha ido pasando de generación en generación. Majestuosa como ninguna, la casa de la familia esconde cientos de secretos relacionados con la magia negra y ancestral que manejaban nuestros antepasados. Gran parte de los objetos de la casa pueden ser abiertos, cerrados o controlados hablando en griego y por parte de un miembro mágico. La casa rechaza totalmente a las personas sin una gota de sangre mágica en sus ve..._

Draco apartó la mirada del libro y observó como una sonrisa nostálgica se asomaba por los labios de la castaña.

— Granger, ¿qué demonios te pasa? — preguntó Draco crispando levemente su semblante. Los ojos de Hermione se cristalizaron.

— Es gracioso como los elitistas de la sangre despreciabais a los Weasley, y estáis emparentados con ellos.

Draco abrió los ojos al darse cuenta. La madre de los Weasley era una Prewett, probablemente en ese momento en la mente de Granger estuvieran pasando imágenes del pelirrojo. Casi sin darse cuenta, con una de sus manos envolvió la mano de Hermione y la apretó, sin hacerle daño.

A su mente vinieron imágenes de Astoria y de sus padres. Hacía días que no sabía nada de ellos, ¿estarían a la espera de un juicio? Por Astoria, había visto a su amiga de la infancia muerta y ni tan siquiera había tenido tiempo de ponerse triste, porque estaban en guerra y tenía que mantenerse vivo. Sabía como se sentía Granger.

De repente, Hermione se soltó de su agarre y se lo agradeció. Se maldijo a si mismo por ir dando muestras de afecto innecesarias a Granger. La castaña pasó sus dedos por sus ojos, como apartando cualquier rastro de lágrimas.

— Bueno, vamos a ver como abrir esa maldita puerta — le dijo con seriedad, a la vez que salía de ahí.

Draco se quedó de pie allí unos segundos, le parecía tan imbécil que ahora actuara sin pensar con Granger, todo por un estúpido sueño. Después de recomponerse, siguió el mismo camino que Hermione, guardando antes el cuaderno y dejando todo como había estado antes.

Bajó las escaleras casi corriendo y cuando llegó al sótano, Hermione ya había llevado a allí unas lámparas de aceite. Sinceramente, comenzaba a hartarse de no poder usar la magia y tener que ir con esas ridículas lámparas a todas partes. Con ayuda de Granger, movieron el estante, esta vez dos metros.

— Bueno... ¿Sabes que hay que decir? — preguntó Hermione al rubio, sin dejar de mirar la puerta.

— Sí — respondió el rubio. Acto seguido, se acercó cautelosamente a la puerta. No sabía que era lo que exactamente iban a encontrar allí.

 _Anoigei._

Draco apartó la mano de la puerta y se posicionó justo al lado de la castaña, que observaba con inquietud la puerta. Durante un segundo, no pasó nada, pero poco a poco las florituras que adornaban la puerta comenzaron a desenredarse y a enrollarse sobre sí mismas, para ir desapareciendo como si fueran succionadas por la misma pared.

Cuando la puerta hubo quedado negra como el azabache, se abrió lentamente.

* * *

 _Hola! ¿Cómo estáis? Yo bien, espero que vosotrxs igualmente. ¿Qué creéis que haya detrás de la puerta? ¡Un besito! Dejad reviewsss._


	11. Capítulo X

**Capítulo X** - _La vieja gramola_

Hermione y Draco observaron con expectación como la vieja puerta se abría con lentitud. Un pequeño rayo de luz se derramaba en el sótano, y al prestar atención, Hermione notó el crepitar del fuego.

Hermione avanzó con decisión y con la mano empujó la puerta, que pese a su apariencia era liviana y se estrelló contra una pared. Así tuvieron la primera visión de lo que parecían ser unas escaleras de madera carcomida, que bajaban hasta un pasillo de suelo y paredes de piedra que era alumbrado por unas pequeñas antorchas en la pared.

— Joder, aquí huele como si se hubiera muerto alguien —escuchó a Malfoy decir detrás de ella.

— No me sorprendería demasiado. — le respondió Hermione, a la vez que comenzaba a bajar las escaleras. Por cada escalón que bajaba, se escuchaba como rechinaba y crujía, como si en cualquier momento fueran a partirse. Estaba segura de que debían estar infestados de termitas y moho.

Se sintió aliviada al pisar el suelo de piedras sin haber acabado con una pierna encajada en la escalera. Unos segundos después Malfoy se paró a su lado.

— Yo te recomendaría que no tocaras nada Granger, por lo que leímos, me parece que los Nottoulgaris no sentían demasiado aprecio por los muggles. Cantankerus Nott escribió el Directorio de Sangre Pura — le recomendó Malfoy al tiempo que comenzaban a caminar por el estrecho pasillo. Le daba la impresión de que cada vez se hacía más y más pequeño, obligándola a estar más cerca de Malfoy, lo cuál la avergonzaba.

Cuando este le había cogido la mano, había notado como todo su ser se alborotaba, el corazón había comenzado a latirle como un motor. Se había tenido que marchar antes de que Malfoy pudiera observar como se había puesto, más sonrojada que un tomate. Realmente no sabía porque se había puesto así.

Lo racional sería pensar que se sentía bastante sola y buscaba desesperadamente un apoyo, un amigo. Pero de alguna forma, se había dado cuenta de que el gustaba Malfoy. No en un sentido romántico, no, no, no. Más bien, no le parecía una mala persona. Todos los años en Hogwarts habían tenido un importante transfondo que desconocía, y Malfoy en realidad, nunca ha sido una mala persona.

Hermione iba a contestarle entre risas que tampoco tocaría nada porque seguro estaba todo podrido, cuando sintió que su cara rozaba algo húmedo.

— ¡Ay!

— ¿Qué te pasa, Granger? — le preguntó Malfoy con exclamación. Si algo los atacaba, no tenían como protegerse. Ninguno de los dos tenía varita, y aunque la tuviera, no podían hacer magia hasta que se calmaran las cosas.

Hermione enfocó los ojos a lo que tenía a su lado y observó con repugnancia una cabeza de elfo doméstico, colgada de la pared. La cosa estaba en que estaba húmeda y arrugada, de un color azul desagradable, tanto como el olor que desprendía.

— Creo que es esto lo que produce este olor a muerto — dijo Malfoy a la vez que se pegaba todo lo posible al otro lado del pasillo. Hermione hizo lo mismo y caminaron muy pegados, intentando evitar el roce con las cabezas. No era la única, pues una larga hilera la seguía.

Debajo de los elfos había una pequeña placa que decía a quiénes habían pertenecido antes de morir.

— Parece que no solo los Black tenían la afición de colgar a sus elfos — dejó escapar Hermione, pensando en voz alta.

— ¿Qué? ¿Has estado en la casa de los Black? — preguntó Malfoy sorprendido.

Hermione asintió. Ya era casi imposible no tocar a los elfos, y la castaña desenredó con disgusto una nariz de elfo de su pelo rizado.

— ¿Cómo demonios has puesto un pie ahí sin terminar muerta? Esa casa debe estar embrujada hasta los cimientos.

— Lo estaba — respondió la Gryffindor, notaba la respiración de Draco en su nuca —. La Orden del Fénix tuvo que limpiarla. Durante la búsqueda de los horrocruxes, nos escondimos ahí, hasta que Yaxley...

— Sí, eso ya lo sé, Granger. Cuéntame arriba qué demonios es un horrocrux, pero ahora miro eso.

Enfrente de ellos había una pared. Lisa, plana, no había nada a excepción de abajo, donde había un hueco del cual salía una luz azul. Con esfuerzo, ambos se tumbaron en el sucio suelo, ya que tenían que arrastrarse para poder pasar.

Hermione divisó una estancia cuadrada, pequeña, de techos bajos. En el centro de la pared, había una gran puerta morada, alumbrada a cada costado por unas llamas azules que levitaban en el aire.

Se arrastró y con las manos se ayudó a levantarse. Cuando Malfoy pasó por el hueco, con más dificultad, le tendió la mano para que se incorporara. Observó con gracia como se veía terriblemente desaliñado.

Dejó de mirarlo antes de que se diera cuenta y le hiciera algún comentario. Dio un rodeo con la mirada a la estancia y observó una placa en griego.

— Parece que a los Nott les cuesta soltar sus raíces — dijo Malfoy mientras se acercaba a ver más de cerca la escritura.

Hermione quiso pasar los dedos por las letras, pero sabía que sería inútil. No sabían griegos.

— ¿Tienes una idea de lo que puede poner aquí? — le preguntó Draco. Hermione negó con la cabeza y después de unos segundos se acercó a la puerta, colocó una mano ahí y repitió las palabras que había dicho Draco para abrir la puerta del pasadizo.

Pero no pasó nada. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que Hermione se dio la vuelta y encaró a Malfoy que la miraba fijamente, con aparente decepción.

— Ahí es donde debe estar la respuesta — dijo la castaña. Dicho eso hizo ademán de irse —. Vámonos de aquí, Malfoy. Me están empezando a dar mareos.

Salieron en silencio de allí y después caminaron callados por el pasillo, cada uno divagando en sus pensamientos. Se sentía decepcionada, no sabía que es lo que esperaba encontrar detrás de aquella puerta, pero pensaba que tal vez los ayudaría a marcharse.

Cuando estuvieron fuera del pasillo, la puerta se cerró y las florituras comenzaron a adornarla, sellándola nuevamente.

Se limpió el jersey que llevaba, y el cual sospechaba que era de Malfoy. Estaba llena de polvo y al intentar limpiar el polvo de los pantalones de pijama que tenía puestos, solo logró estornudar.

Draco intentaba lo mismo de espaldas a ella. Se rió al ver la espalda de Malfoy llena de polvo y telarañas, y se acercó, mientras que pasaba su mano.

— Déjame a mi — le dijo.

Mientras lo hacía, notó como el Slytherin se tensaba. Su vista paseó por la habitación, hasta encontrar con algo que parecía nada más y nada menos...

— Malfoy, ¿por qué los Nott tienen una gramola? — se separó del rubio y caminó hacía la gramola, que se encontraba entre dos estanterías.

— ¿Una qué? — le preguntó extrañado —. Ven Granger, vamos a mover esto.

Hermione ayudó a Draco a poner todo en su sitio, pero sin apartar la mirada del objeto que descansaba en el sótano, abandonado. Desde pequeña, se había divertido en la casa de sus abuelos con la gramola que había allí, reproduciendo los vinilos.

— Todo se escucha mejor en vinilo — dijo, acercándose para moverla. Pesaba bastante. No había discos alrededor, pero si había uno puesto, listo para reproducir.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Draco, gruñendo. Ignorado, se acercó para observar la máquina —. ¿Puedes dejar de decir cosas incoherentes y decirme que es esto, Granger?

— Sirve para escuchar música, Malfoy. Y aquí hay un disco de vinilo.

Hermione ignoró el resoplido de "cosas de muggles", que soltó Malfoy y con una lona vieja que había en el suelo intentó quitarle un poco de polvo por encima. Solo esperaba que no fuera ninguna especie de cosa macabra de los Nott.

— Ayúdame a llevar esto arriba, Malfoy.

— ¡Qué grosera eres dándome órdenes, Granger! — exclamó el rubio con fingida ofensa. ¿Qué demonios le había picado? Sí hace tres segundos le estaba gruñendo.

— La estantería no la has movido tú solito — replicó con desdén Hermione.

Oyó como farfullaba un "vale, vale" mientras cogían los dos a la vez el instrumento.

Hermione sonrió al observar como Draco examinaba con la mirada la gramola, cómo si fuera alguna especie de aparato místico que en cualquier momento haría alguna acción extraña.

La dejaron junto uno de los sillones y Malfoy se sentó en uno de los sillones, observando como Granger cogía el manillar de la gramola y comenzaba a darle cuerda. Cuando no le dejó más, dejó el pinchadiscos sobre el vinilo.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, una pieza animada comenzó a reproducirse, llenando la estancia. El piano y el saxofón hacía una combinación perfecta, junto a la voz gruesa del cantante. Hermione abrió los ojos con emoción, ya que los había cerrado al escuchar el sonido de la música.

— ¡Es Louis Armstrong! — exclamó. Malfoy al observaba desde el sofá, no entendía porqué tanta emoción, aunque sí le había parecido extraño que hubiera un aparato muggle en la casa de los Nott.

Granger comenzó a bailar al son de la música, moviendo las caderas según lo indicara la canción y dando vueltas. Tatareaba la letra entre dientes, y Malfoy se rió, haciendo que Hermione lo mirara.

— Ven. Baila conmigo, Malfoy — le dijo tendiéndole una mano. Al parecer, el descubrimiento de la gramola la había puesto de muy buen humor.

— Yo no... — la verdad es que le recordaba un poco a cuando su madre le había enseñado a bailar de pequeño, tenían ritmos parecidos. Eso le traía buenos recuerdos, cuando era ajeno a todo eso. — A la mierda.

Diciendo esto, aceptó la mano de la castaña y la hizo dar una vuelta. Se rió levemente y se balanceó al compás de la música, al igual que Granger, que fingía tener una falda.

Cambió los pasos, y como si estuvieran bailando un tango, le cogió las dos manos y pegó su pecho contra el suyo, sonrojándose un poco mientras bailaban, esta vez más lento.

Como si fuera un acto mecánico, algo que ya conociera, puso sus manos en la cintura de Hermione, envolviéndola. Hermione, colgó sus manos del cuello del rubio. Simplemente era un baile, era una tontería, estaban actuando por impulso.

Sintió como se envolvía y dejaba llevar por la música, que estaba llegando al final de la canción. Un chispazo, como un calambre, se instaló por todo su cuerpo, adormeciéndola pero a la vez despertándola más que nunca. Se sentía bien así como estaba, bailando pegada con nada más ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

Draco por su parte, sentía lo mismo. El cosquilleo que había sentido al despertarse aquella mañana había regresado y con más fuerza, por un momento no había nadie más, solo él y Granger. La sensación del sueño estaba de vuelta, y era... agradable.

Tal vez era verdad, le gustaba Granger. Era guapa, atrayente. Y le había hecho sentir algo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, aunque fuera miedo a que le gustase. Se sorprendió a sí mismo por sus pensamientos.

Sin embargo, en ese momento tenía que centrarse en lo que estaba pasando.

Hermione había cerrado los ojos disfrutando de la canción. Y le parecía preciosa. Aunque tratara de que fuera lo contrario, sentía un irremediable deseo de besarla.

— Hermione — se había atrevido, la había llamado por su nombre. Por primera vez en toda su existencia, había dejado que esa palabra escapara de sus labios. Le encantaba como sonaba.

La susodicha abrió los ojos con sorpresa y le devolvió la mirada. La canción se había detenido, y estaban en silencio.

Hermione se sentía pequeña y desprotegida frente a él, pero no tenía miedo. Le gustaba estar así con él, fuera quien fuera, no era cualquiera, era Draco Malfoy. Y la había llamado por su nombre. Ya no era ni Granger, ni sangre sucia o impura para él, sólo Hermione.

Poco a poco, se fueron acercando. Hermione notó la respiración de Draco chocar y mezclarse con la suya, en el reducido espacio que había entre los dos.

La gramola continuó con la siguiente canción; What a Wonderful World comenzó a sonar y Hermione reaccionó, separándose de Malfoy. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? A ella no le gustaba él. Parpadeó confundida, como si estuviera saliendo de una ensoñación. Ese maldito cosquilleo continuaba ahí.

— Yo... Voy a hacer la comida — dijo, saliendo lo más rápido posible de allí, se dirigió a la cocina. Notaba como la sangre subía y se acumulaba en sus mejillas.

Draco, suspiró y se dejó caer en el sofá donde había estado sentado antes.

Maldita Granger.

* * *

E _spero que os guste. Ya sé que va a pasar en el próximo capítulo... Que va a ser bastante intenso. La verdad es que en el anterior capítulo nadie dejó un review y eso me desanimó bastante, pero bueno, espero tener más suerte. Saludos._

 _PD: Estoy escribiendo una historia, también Dramione, pero más corta, de unos diez capítulos. Se va a llamar "Everybody dies in their nightmares", y trata sobre Draco salvando a Hermione durante la escaramuza en la Mansión Malfoy. ¿A alguien le interesa?_


	12. Capítulo XI

**Capítulo XI** \- _Traidor_

Al cabo de al menos media hora, Draco se dirigió hacía la cocina, desde donde Hermione lo había llamado para comer. Bueno, tal vez era mejor fingir que no había pasado nada. Le convenía más, ya que era él el que había sufrido un rechazo por parte de Granger.

Se removió incómodo en su asiento mientras Granger le servía en su cuenco una sopa de arroz, aunque en realidad, estaba bastante escasa de arroz.

— No queda demasiada comida que digamos, si tan solo pudiera hacer un encantamiento para doblar la cantidad de alimento... — le dijo Hermione a la vez que se quitaba el delantal que usaba y se sentaba enfrente suya.

Bien, si Granger iba a fingir que no había pasado nada hace unos minutos en el salón de la Mansión de la familia Nott, entonces él tampoco iba a sacar el tema a colación. Se echó el pelo para atrás antes de probar la comida que tenía delante, le gustaba muchísimo más que cocinara Hermione, sus sopas no se parecían en nada a los resultados aguosos que le quedaban a él y a Theodore.

— Tenemos que conseguir comida, y de paso contactar con Theo — le respondió Draco. Dejó que el vapor caliente del líquido inundara sus fosas nasales, le gustaba como olía.

— ¿Y cómo piensas contactar con Nott, Malfoy? — preguntó Granger frunciendo el ceño. Draco la miró directamente por primera vez. Tenía el pelo más rizado y alborotado de lo normal, seguramente por el calor y la humedad de la caldera en la que había cocinado la sopa. El rubio no pudo evitar reírse —. ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia, serpiente?

 _Vaya, Granger si que está a la defensiva_ pensó Draco.

— Nada Granger, nada. Y podemos contactar con ellos a través de unos diarios.

— ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

— ¿Recuerdas cuando en quinto año hechizaste unos galeones para poder enviar mensajes a los miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore? — preguntó Draco, Hermione asintió afirmativamente —. Nott embrujó tres diarios y se los entregó a las Greengrass y Zabini antes de escondernos.

— Malfoy, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? — inquirió la castaña, rompiendo el contacto visual con Draco y dándole un sorbo a su sopa.

— Ya lo estás haciendo — respondió pedante Draco, aunque realmente estaba nervioso de que le preguntara que demonios había sido eso que había ocurrido hace cuarenta minutos en la sala de estar.

— ¿Qué sucedió exactamente cuando terminó la batalla de Hogwarts? ¿Qué hiciste?

Draco, que ya había terminado su plato, se quedó unos segundos en silencio, meditando su respuesta.

— Bueno, en ese momento todo fue un caos, teníamos bastante miedo de terminar muertos por accidente. Yo en ese momento me encontraba con Goyle, y nos topamos con Blaise que ayudaba a Daphne Greengrass a buscar a Nott. Goyle se marchó alegando que tenía que encontrar a su madre y yo quería encontrar a los míos — había un pequeño deje de culpabilidad en el tono de voz de Draco, y era cierto, un profundo arrepentimiento lo llenaba. Sabía que en ese momento, lo más correcto había sido buscar a sus padres y desaparecer con ellos —. Pero no lo hice. De repente apareció Nott y nos aparecimos en las afueras del bosque de New Hempshire. Vinimos corriendo hasta aquí y Nott subió a su habitación, volvió con los cuadernos y ordenó a Greengrass y Zabini que volvieran a sus casas.

— ¿Y Astoria? — preguntó Hermione. Por lo que le había parecido en Hogwarts, él y la pequeña de los Greengrass eran bastante amigos.

— Daphne nos informó que ella ya estaba allí cuando llegó. Comenzamos a ver aurores volando sobre la zona, y a la hora, aproximadamente, llegaste tú.

Draco rezó mentalmente a Merlín que Granger no se atreviera, que por favor, no hiciera esa pregunta que a él también le asustaba tanto responderle.

— Malfoy... ¿por qué decidiste salvarme? Cuando me encontraste, me habría sido imposible salir por mí sola.

Volvieron a establecer contacto visual, y Granger terminó también de comerse su cuenco de sopa, dejándolo limpio.

— Granger, si te tuviera que responder con algo conciso a esa pregunta, no podría — dijo tajantemente Draco, masajeándose la sien.

— No puedes simplemente salvar a la chica con la que te has llevado mal todo Hogwarts porque sí —replicó Granger levantando la barbilla. Agh, nuevamente ese gesto.

— ¡Sí puedo!

— ¡No, no puedes!

— Lo he hecho.

— Pues que irracional eres, cualquier auror podría haberte visto.

— Cállate, Granger — zanjó Draco gruñendo, aquí se acababa su discusión. No pensaba continuar con esa chachara estúpida.

— No me digas que vamos a empezar a chillarnos como hacíamos en los primeros días, Malfoy.

— Te recuerdo que siempre que hemos acabado en violencia, ha sido por tu culpa. ¿No recuerdas cuando me pegaste un derechazo en tercer curso? ¿O cuando intentaste pegarme a mí y a Nott un lamparazo?

Granger lo miró unos segundos con rabia y después volvió a levantar la barbilla de manera altanera. Joder, si Draco no supiera que era una hija de muggles juraba que esta chica podría haber terminado en Slytherin de lo orgullosa que era.

— No me puedo creer que haya compartido un baile contigo, sucia serpiente.

Seguramente, si Draco hubiera sido un poco menos Slytherin, se hubiera puesto rojo hasta las orejas. Había sacado el tema, ¡el maldito tema! ¿Quién se creía que era Hermione Granger? En cambio, se rió con superioridad y negó con la cabeza.

— Eres una bailarina nefasta, Hermione.

— No más que tú.

Notó como la castaña se acomodaba en su asiento y lo miraba seriamente. Bien, la había incomodado que la llamara por su nombre. Soltó una risa nuevamente, aunque en el fondo se reprimió. No tenía planeado llamarla así. Le había salido... natural.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos más, hasta que Draco decidió levantarse y recoger los cuencos de ambos. Observó la pila de platos por fregar que había, hacía días que lo único que hacían era dejar sus platos y cubiertos sucios ahí.

— Venga Granger, vamos a buscar el cuaderno, tenemos que saber cuando va a volver Nott.

— ¿No viste nada en la biblioteca? — le inquirió Hermione levantándose y siguiéndolo. Draco negó con la cabeza y llegaron a las escaleras en silencio, hasta que el rubio recordó lo que le estaba contando Hermione en aquel pasillo.

— Granger, ¿qué demonios es un horrocrux?

— Pensaba que siendo tan cercano a Voldemort lo sabrías — Draco no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al escuchar ese nombre, estaba acostumbrado a llamarlo el señor Tenebroso — Primero deberías saber que el motivo por el que Voldemort volviera a la vida, tantas veces es porque fragmentó su alma. Un horrocrux es un objeto donde guardas un fragmento de ella.

Draco se sorprendió pero no dejó que Hermione lo viera. Eso parecía demasiado retorcido hasta para venir de parte de Voldemort, ¿quién en su sano juicio partiría su alma? Hermione lo sacó de sus cavilaciones al continuar hablando.

— No sé muy bien que hay que hacer para crear uno, pero tienes que matar a alguien, se considera que esto es una violación al orden natural — terminó Hermione. A la castaña se le habían puesto los pelos de punta, pese a todo lo pasado, todo lo que había hecho Voldemort le parecía una monstruosidad.

— Al final, padre no estaba tan equivocado con que el señor Tenebroso era el mal personificado — le dijo Draco, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto, mientras entraban a la habitación de Theodore.

— ¿Crees que tu padre lo sabía? — le dijo Hermione al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama de Theodore. Dio un rodeo a la habitación con la vista, al parecer Nott era bastante ordenado. La cama estaba hecha de manera impoluta, no había nada fuera de lugar. Hasta las plumas que había encima del escritorio de la habitación estaban en orden.

— Seguramente, pero no nos contó nada. Padre nos protegía a mí y a madre de todo. Tal vez tú y Potter penséis que es una persona despreciable, pero es mi padre y trató de protegerme hasta el último momento. Jamás olvidaré su cara al enterarse que me había convertido en un mortífago.

Hermione se quedó en silencio y Draco lo agradeció mentalmente, no necesitaba que la perfecta Granger le diera su opinión sobre su familia.

Caminó por la habitación y se detuvo en unas fotografías que había enmarcadas en la pared. En la primera, una fotografía de Theodore con su padre se movía. Sabía que fue en el Mundial de Quidditch de 1994, ya que él mismo había tomado la foto. Los dos Nott posaban sonrientes y saludaban.

La siguiente era una fotografía de Theo y Daphne Greengrass en la estación de King Cross, seguramente al iniciar sexto curso. Los dos parecían tremendamente felices, Nott posaba serio hasta que Daphne dejaba un beso en su mejilla y después sonreía. Le parecía demasiado irreal, ya que Greengrass por su parte tenía una personalidad que Draco calificaba de asquerosa, y Nott tenía una cara de estar aburrido la mayoría del tiempo.

Draco observó la última de las fotografías. Eran él, Nott y Goyle posando con sus escobas en segundo curso. Era un día que habían ido todos a la Mansión Malfoy a jugar Quidditch, en el fondo se podían ver a Blaise y Vicent volando.

Malfoy separó su vista de las imágenes y suspiró metiéndose las manos en el bolsillo del pantalón. Miró a Hermione, que lo observaba con aparente tristeza.

— Deja de mirarme así, Granger, no soy un perrito degollado — le dijo Draco mientras se dirigía al escritorio —. Mira en el armario.

Hermione le hizo caso y abrió el armario de doble puerta color verde que había en una pared. Comenzó a rebuscar entre las perchas y camisas.

Mientras tanto, Draco abrió todos los cajones pero solo encontró papeles inútiles y libros del colegio. Cerró de golpe el primer cajón frustrado. Centró su atención en otra fotografía que había suelta en el escritorio, enganchada con un clip para que se mantenga de pie.

Eran él y Nott, pero más mayores. Al empezar séptimo curso. Tragó saliva, a él ya se le veía más pálido y demacrado, con unas ojeras marcadas. Sintió una oleada de cariño hacía Theo, pese a que últimamente se habían peleado constantemente, era su amigo.

— Malfoy, aquí hay un cuaderno.

Draco cogió la fotografía y la dobló, guardándosela en el bolsillo. Más tarde miró a Granger, que estaba metiéndose en el armario, y sólo se veían sus piernas. Soltó un quejido y después salió, con un cuaderno en la mano. Draco se acercó, pero al instante lo reconoció, no era el cuaderno.

Sin embargo, Granger se había adelantado y lo había abierto. En la primera página aparecía una fecha y después un texto.

— No es el cuaderno, Granger.

— Es el diario de Theodore — dijo Hermione.

— Déjalo dónde estaba — dijo Draco, esta vez se dirigió hacía las mesitas de noche que había a cada lado de la cama.

Sin embargo, Granger continuó leyéndolo, pasó un par de hojas hasta que se detuvo.

— Malfoy, creo que deberías leer esto.

Draco, que había estado mirando en el cajón de Theo, se dio la vuelta. Granger le tendía el cuaderno abierto en una página en específico.

— Vaya, pensaba que eso de rebuscar en secretos ajenos era cosa de Slytherin y no de Gryffindor — le respondió el rubio negando con la cabeza.

— Léelo, es importante, Malfoy — Hermione se levantó y se lo tendió nuevamente.

Resoplando, Draco cogió el diario y leyó la primera línea.

3 de Mayo de 1998

 _Realmente, este diario no lo había utilizado por lo menos desde hace dos años. Sin embargo, creo que hoy en día, un día después a mi llegada a la casa de los Nott desde nada más y nada menos que la batalla de Hogwarts, necesito vaciar mi mente de alguna manera._

 _Me siento tremendamente atomizado. Así que iré directo al grano._

 _Estoy más que asustado. He huido con Draco a mi casa, sin embargo no sé donde está mi padre. Creo que está muerto. Pero no, no es esto lo que me atormenta._

 _Es Azkaban. Los crímenes cometidos por mi parte, a favor de los mortífagos, pueden ganarme una celda allí. No, va más allá de los pequeños recados como información del colegio. Mi varita ha cobrado una vida humana._

 _En las vacaciones de Navidad, acompañé a mi padre en una misión que terminó siendo una masacre a un pueblo de poca monta muggle en Dartmoor. Me sentí poderoso, debo admitirlo, nunca he sido una persona a la cual le asustaba el poder._

 _Una palabra que me describiese, sería ambición, de hecho._

 _Pero no viene al caso, de una forma u otra, terminé empuñando un Avada Kedavra contra un adolescente. Muggle, tendría mi edad, y sin embargo era más bajito y flacucho._

 _En el momento no dudé, pero cuando volví a mi casa aquella noche, con mi padre dándome palmaditas en la espalda, no pude evitar sentir un escalofrío. Miedo, mi padre, a quién tanto adoro me felicitaba por ser un asesino._

 _Me he cobrado una vida. He visto los ojos de alguien apagarse sin vida por mí._

 _No quiero terminar loco, perder mi cordura. Sé lo que hace Azkaban en las personas, y no quiero terminar así._

 _Podría decirse que me arrepiento de lo que he hecho, después de esto, la pureza de la sangre me parece un delirio casi estúpido. Hablé con Daphne de mi miedo, y me dijo que lo mejor que podía hacer para librarme de Azkaban._

 _Entregar a Draco Malfoy al Ministerio es una decisión difícil. Pero debo hacerlo, tengo planeado marcharme con Daphne a Francia en cuanto me libre de la justicia._

 _Sin embargo, la llegada de Granger a Cornelia Hortus era algo que no estaba dentro de mis planes. Por lo que me pregunto, ¿que debo hacer? Mañana pienso contactar con Blaise y las Greengrass para avisarles de que tal vez, tengamos una salvación._

Draco apretó los puños lo más fuerte que pudo, tratando de no tomar su rabia con cualquier objeto que encontrase. Observó a Granger que se mordía el labio mientras lo miraba leer el texto.

— Esa serpiente asquerosa — murmuró cerrando el diario y tirándolo encima de la cama.

Hermione se quedó en silencio observándolo, no sabía que decirle. Encajar la traición de uno de tus mejores amigos era algo que a ella nunca se la habría pasado por la cabeza. Sabía que Harry y Ron jamás harían algo parecido.

Draco sacó la fotografía que minutos atrás había cogido del escritorio de la habitación. La rompió por la mitad, justamente dividiendo entre Draco y Theodore.

— Traidor de mierda — farfulló tirando los restos al suelo.

Hermione sujetó de los hombros a Draco.

— Malfoy, cálmate — susurró.

— No me digas que me calme, Granger — respondió Draco soltándose de su agarre. Sentía la rabia subir por sus venas y concentrarse en su cabeza, veía todo rojo en aquel momento —. Tú no lo entiendes, tus amigos nunca te habrían traicionado.

Se sentó en la cama y se echó el pelo alborotado para atrás, solamente logrando que se alborotara más.

— En este momento siento que no tengo nada. No sé que es de mis padres, una de mis mejores amigas está muerta y resulta que Theodore quiere meterme la puñalada por la espalda — frustrado, bufó y apoyó los codos en sus rodillas.

— En eso puedo comprenderte mejor, Malfoy. No sé lo que es que te traicionen así pero... — Hermione se sentó a su lado en la cama y tomó aire —. No olvides que somos aliados, y no dejaré que Theodore te entregue al Ministerio.

Draco quiso decirle que no era aquello lo que le preocupaba, ya que sabía que en algún momento terminaría entre rejas, si no, que le dolía aquella traición.

Sin embargo, no pudo, no quiso. Antes de soltar alguna palabra, sintió la misma sensación que había sentido hace una hora en la sala de estar de la casa, cuando solamente quería posar sus labios en los de la castaña.

No supo si era porque quería evitar destruir todo a su paso cegado por la rabia, o si simplemente quería, el deseo se apoderó de él y sin pensarlo, agarró a Hermione de la cara.

La besó con fuerza e ímpetu, agresivamente pero sin hacerle daño. Sus labios se movían al compás del beso, y lentamente abrió la boca, pidiendo un permiso silencioso a Granger para entrar en ella.

Se enzarzaron en una batalla no verbal, de manera inconsciente echó sus manos detrás del cuello del rubio. En su cabeza, se preguntaba, ¿por qué estaba besando a Draco Malfoy? No le gustaba... ¿Verdad?

Tal vez era simple atracción. A su cabeza, se vino inevitablemente la imagen de Ron a su cabeza, besándola en la tienda de campaña después de su vuelta.

No, no podía besar a Malfoy, y menos cuando Malfoy ni siquiera la quería ni sentía nada por ella. No era un entretenimiento.

Se separó de él, poniendo las manos en su pecho, creando más distancia entre ellos.

— Yo... — comenzó a decir Hermione.

— Granger, ni se te ocurra salir corriendo otra vez — dijo Draco riéndose al ver los labios hinchados de la castaña.

Hermione tomó distancia entre ellos.

— ¿Por qué has hecho esto, Malfoy?

— Simplemente me apetecía hacerlo, Granger.

Hermione quiso mostrarse enfadada, quiso pegarle un puñetazo, quiso decirle de todo. Pero realmente, no era lo que sentía. Sí, se sentía culpable por Ron pero... Aquel sentimiento alojado en su estómago, no se iba, ahí continuaba.

— Pues reprime tus impulsos — se puso de pie y acomodó su pelo.

— Si parece que te ha gustado y todo.

A él, también le había gustado el beso, aunque no pensara decirlo. Gracias a eso, las ganas de arremeter contra todo habían desaparecido, aunque claro la rabia seguía ahí.

— Tenemos que buscar el verdadero cuaderno — le dijo Granger, saliendo de la habitación —. Voy a buscar en la biblioteca.

Draco no dijo nada, aunque sabía que el cuaderno se encontraba en esa habitación, sabía que Theo lo guardaba ahí.

— Déjalo Granger, no creo que sea buena idea buscarlo.

Recogió los restos de la foto y los tiró en la papelera, Granger volvió a aparecer por el marco de la puerta cuando Draco guardaba el diario y dejaba todo como estaba

— Necesitamos saber cuando va a volver —le dijo ella.

— Si le mandamos un mensaje puede llegar a saber que hemos leído el diario —respondió Draco saliendo, acompañando a Hermione hasta el rellano, no sin antes cerrar la puerta —. Y sabes que tener a Nott enfadado no es positivo. Más teniendo en cuenta, que es un traidor.

* * *

 _La verdad es que tenía pensado en continuar escribiendo, pero sentía que se alargaba demasiado el capítulo. En el siguiente capítulo descubriremos que hay detrás de la puerta morada. ¿Os esperabáis lo de Nott, y el beso? Saludos._


	13. Capítulo XII

**Capítulo XII** - _Huida_

La oscuridad de la noche se cernió sobre la Mansión de la familia Nott, y junto a ella, una espesa capa de niebla que Hermione, observó por la ventana. Se envolvió en un chal que había encontrado en el armario que había en su habitación.

La verdad es que no abrigaba bastante, pero solo había eso, una camiseta de algodón blanco, unos pantalones de mujer que le iban notablamente grandes, unos pares de calcetines —aunque eran de distintos pares, Hermione no había dudado en ponérselos para intentar calentarse los pies —y unas desgastadas alpargatas de tela que le iban justas.

Llevaba un rato apoyada en la fría ventana de la habitación, con las luces apagadas para no llamar la atención. Hacía unos pocos minutos que el reloj que había marcado las doce de la noche. Se tocó los labios, por tercera ocasión en aquel día. No dejaba pensar en aquel beso con Malfoy. Pese a que quería que no le hubiese gustado, la verdad es que... Sí que lo había disfrutado.

Era todo muy extraño. Realmente estaba rompiéndose la cabeza pensando en como ayudar a Draco, no quería que acabara en la cárcel. Merecía una segunda oportunidad, no era ningún asesino y mucho menos un verdadero mortífago. La verdad es que su historia, la había tocado hasta el fondo.

Además de todo lo que estaba haciendo actualmente por ella: la había salvado, alimentado, curado, aguantado sus gritos, la había defendido de Theodore y la había tratado como una... igual. Pareciera que realmente hubiera abandonado sus antiguos prejuicios, y aunque Hermione ya les había aclarado a él y a Nott que no tenía nada que agradecerles, quería hacerlo.

Quería ayudarlo y defenderlo, solo a él.

Recordó las palabras que Nott había escrito en su diario. Eso debía ser una prueba inminente para mandarlo a Azkaban, y ella podría salir de la Mansión Nott junto con Malfoy. Sabía que si había algo que retenía a Draco de entregarse al Ministerio, eran sus amigos. Pero seguramente, después del descubrimiento que habían hecho aquella tarde, estaría de acuerdo en mañana ir al Ministerio y hablar con Harry.

Sonrió a la vez que se daba la vuelta y se sentaba en su reconfortante cama, envolviéndose en las sábanas. La verdad es que el pijama de Malfoy que llevaba puesto era calentito, aunque seguramente afuera debía hacer un frío horrible, extraño para estar en Mayo.

No había hablado con Draco desde que se habían besado y él le había dicho que no buscaran aquel otro cuaderno, abandonando la habitación de Nott. Ella había hecho lo mismo unos minutos después y había subido a la biblioteca para leer algo. Se pasó la tarde allí y cuando anocheció, bajó al pasillo y la puerta de Malfoy permanecía cerrada. No lo quiso molestar y simplemente entró en su habitación.

Pero no podía dormirse y no había dejado de dar vueltas en la cama, hasta que finalmente se dedicó a observar la ventana desde la que se veían unos árboles y un camino de piedra que salía de Cornelia Hortus, alumbrado por la luz tenue de la luna.

¿Malfoy estaría bien? Se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza, seguramente se enfadaría si iba y se presentaba en su habitación. Cerró los ojos y trató de dormirse.

Cuando finalmente comenzó a dormitar, notó como todo su cuerpo se relajaba y poco a poco sus extremidades se calmaban.

Y de la nada, escuchó como a fuera había una gran explosión seguido del ruido de cristales estallando. Abrió los ojos y se incorporó sobresaltada. Salió de entre las sábanas e hizo su mayor esfuerzo para ver algo por las ventanas sin abrirlas, pero solo vio la sombra de unas llamas que se veía en el suelo del camino. Al parecer, era un fuego grande.

Con toda la agilidad que su cuerpo dormido le permitía, se dirigió al armario y sacó las zapatillas de tela que se puso con rapidez.

Cuando iba a abrir la puerta para salir al pasillo y avisar a Malfoy, se encontró con este, también en pijama, con las zapatillas puestas y expresión de sorpresa.

Cambió el gesto enseguida y carraspeó para aclararse la voz. En la mano tenía su varita, y con la otra le tendía a Hermione la suya.

— Toma Granger — le dijo. Hermione cabeceó y la agarró, mientras salía de la habitación y permanecía de pie junto a Malfoy en el pasillo.

— ¿Tienes una idea de que está pasando afuera? Creo que he visto fuego — le inquirió Hermione. Ambos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, aún sin saber muy bien que hacer.

— Tal vez haya sido una explosión, si lo has visto debe ser en casa de... Los Zabini — dijo con lentitud Draco, mientras se crujía los nudillos —. Si escuchamos un estruendo, vamos a escondernos al sótano corriendo, ¿entendido, Granger?

— Sí, pero si les ha...

De repente, escucharon gritos a fuera y la puerta principal de la casa, dio un gran golpe al estrellarse contra una pared cuando se abrió. Se volvieron a escuchar ruidos de explosiones y gritos. Hermione puso cara de espanto, pero Draco la cogió del brazo y tiro de ella corriendo, hacía las escaleras que dirigían al sótano.

— ¡No te quedes ahí pasmada! — le dijo en un susurro enfadado.

— ¡Draco! — se escuchó que alguien soltaba un alarido por detrás. Ambos reconocieron la voz: era Nott. Draco pareció dudar un momento, pero sin embargo continuó corriendo hacía las escaleras. Abrió la puerta y ambos pasaron, bajando las escaleras rápidamente pero con torpeza.

— ¡Malfoy, pedazo de cabrón! — esta vez, la voz pertenecía a Daphne Greengrass.

La rubia irrumpió en el sótano, después de lanzar una llamarada a alguien que los venía siguiendo por el pasillo. Draco, ignorándola, tiró al suelo la estantería que cubría la puerta negra, reventando todos los frascos que había en ella.

Theodore bajó las escaleras con dificultad, mientras Daphne le cubría las espaldas y batallaba contra quien fuera que los perseguía. Unos segundos después, Hermione se percató de que traía a Zabini inconsciente en los hombros.

— ¡ _Enervate_! — gritó Theodore empuñando la varita contra Blaise, que tosiendo recuperó la consciencia. Acto seguido, miró con furia y después con sorpresa a Draco que sin hacerle caso, puso la mano en la puerta y susurró: Anoigei.

La expresión de sorpresa se hizo palpable y la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente. Un segundo después ayudó a Zabini a levantarse.

— Vamos, Daphne — le gritó a la Greengrass que seguía inmersa en un duelo. Pese a que parecía bastante competente, no daba abasto.

Draco cogió nuevamente a Hermione de la mano y juntos se adentraron en el túnel.

— Necesitamos a Nott para cruzar la puerta morada — le susurró Hermione al rubio, que asintió sin decir nada. Comenzaron a correr, el pasillo era bastante largo y vieron como Blaise bajaba y echaba a correr con dificultad tras ellos, seguido de Greengrass.

Escucharon como Nott gritaba un Bombarda antes de bajar las escaleras y cerrar la puerta, que desapareció y solo quedó una pared.

— ¡Vamos! No tardarán mucho en derribar la pared y entrar al túnel.

Hermione y Draco, que iban los primeros, estaban casi por llegar a la pared gris por la que había que pasar el agujero. Nott por detrás les preguntaba a los gritos como habían abierto la puerta.

De un instante al otro, la pared inicial del recorrido estalló en mil pedazos y los ruidos de lo que Hermione suponía que eran aurores se hicieron presentes.

— ¡Mierda! — exclamó Theo. Dicho esto, con su varita pinchó la nariz de uno de los elfos húmedos que colgaba de la pared y de las decenas de cabezas que había comenzaron a salir potentes chorros de agua grisácea, que por cierto, olía a podrido.

Ya estaban en la pared y Draco pasó por el hueco primero, lo siguió Hermione a la cual ayudó, y ambos tiraron de un debilitado Zabini para que hiciera lo mismo.

Draco se cruzó de brazos mientras Greengrass pasaba y Hermione sintió compasión por Zabini, por lo que lo ayudó a levantarse.

Nott fue el último en cruzar, mojado por el agua que casi les llegaba a los tobillos. Se escuchaba con eco el chapoteo que hacían los aurores al correr por el pasillo.

— No tenemos tiempo, Nott. ¿Cómo demonios pasamos por aquí? — habló Draco por primera vez.

Theodore, que había abandonado su semblante de extrañado, los observó con los ojos entrecerrados y después señaló la placa en griego. La leyó en silencio durante unos segundos y después suspiró.

— Nunca he estado aquí antes, sé que la puerta de aquí conduce a unos túneles que estudié con mi padre el año pasado. Pero en la placa hay una adivinanza, no sé la respuesta — dijo.

— ¡Pues tradúcelo y dínoslo! — exigió Zabini exasperado, cada vez los pasos de los aurores se escuchaban más presentes.

— Un hombre que no era un hombre, mirando a un pájaro que no era un pájaro, posado en un palo que no era un palo, le tiró una piedra que no era una piedra.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Daphne frunciendo el ceño.

— Obviamente representa algo... Esa es la adivinanza. — dijo Hermione —. Tal vez... Se podía referir a los eunucos, eran esclavos considerados no libres en la Antigua Grecia. Lo vi en la escuela muggle.

Theodore pensativo propinó una patada a la pared.

— Mi padre me dijo esta adivinanza cuando era pequeño, recuerdo que el pájaro representaba un murciélago y el palo una caña, pero la piedra... — dijo Nott exasperado.

Hermione dio vueltas por la pequeña habitación, habían dejado de escucharse pasos, y el agua ya les llegaba por las rodillas. Una piedra que no era una piedra...

— La piedra pómez — dijo Draco que había permanecido en silencio —. Se forma de la lava así que técnicamente...

Hermione se sorprendió de que Malfoy supiera eso. Nott avanzó con desesperación a la puerta y apoyando la mano con la varita en ella, dijo una extensa oración en griego donde Hermione no reconoció ni una palabra.

Al cabo de unos segundos que pasaron con lentitud, la puerta se abrió de par en par y el agua pasó por ahí, mojando lo que parecía un camino de tierra. Pasaron con rapidez, justo cuando pequeños trozos de piedras comenzaron a desmoronarse y la pared gris que los separaba de los aurores se caía a una velocidad increíble. Cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos y Theodore susurró las palabras para cerrarla.

Se apoyó en la pared y Daphne se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo, contenta.

Hermione le dedicó a Draco una mirada de complicidad, sin saber muy bien, que iba a pasar a partir de ahora.

* * *

 _Perdón por no actualizar durante la semana, pero es que uf, he empezado las clases y es todo un lío. Tengo bastante trabajo en tan solo la primera semana. Espero que os guste! Un beso, Ju._


	14. Capítulo XIII

**Capítulo XIII** \- _Junto con Morgana_

Draco le sostuvo durante unos segundos la mirada a Hermione, que la observaba mordiéndose el labio casi de forma inconsciente. El rubio apartó su vista de la castaña y la detuvo de manera fría en los dos jóvenes que se encontraban abrazados y sonrientes.

Le daban asco, lo repugnaban de maneras insospechables. ¿Cómo podían estar ahí tan tranquilos, con todo lo que planeaban hacerle a él?

Jodido estás, Nott pensó Draco, antes de dirigirse a Blaise.

— Blaise, ¿qué ha pasado? — le preguntó bajo una mirada gélida. Impenetrable, como el hielo. Su tono de voz denotaba enfado y no le importaba que Nott se diera cuenta, no podía fingir que no pasaba nada cuando en ese momento deseaba romperle la cara al joven mago.

— Parece que Cornelia Hortus no es un lugar seguro —respondió el moreno con un deje de tristeza. Estaba bastante magullado, como cortado con los cristales. Draco no estaba enfadado con él, y en parte sentía pena por su amigo, estaba en medio de un montón de conflictos y su casa había sido destruida —. Un grupo de aurores redujo mi maldito jardín a cenizas, cada maldita estatua y cada maldigo arbusto. Después reventaron la puerta y lanzaron una especie de hechizo explosivo que además expandió fuego por toda la planta baja.

Si te fijabas bien, pese a la piel oscura del joven, se podían ver pequeñas heridas en sus brazos que además de los cortes, estaban en carne viva.

— Los cristales reventaron y podemos decir que yo fui el peor afectado. Los desperté a todos mientras dormíamos en el salón de la segunda planta, e intentamos salir. Nos encontramos con un grupo de tres autores y nos batimos en duelo, una columna colapsó y... —resopló con frustración y se rascó con cuidado un ojo —. Eso es lo último que recuerdo antes de recobrar consciencia en el sótano.

— Theo nos dijo que teníamos que ir a la mansión, desmayamos a los autores aprovechando que se habían sorprendido y cogimos a Blaise — se introdujo Daphne en la conversación. Draco la miró y sintió como el sentimiento de desagrado volvía, asquerosa rubia hueca —. Pero a fuera había todavía aún más aurores y a duras penas avanzamos hasta la mansión Nott con hechizos protectores.

No te he preguntado a ti pensó Draco con recelo. Observó a Hermione buscando que participara en la conversación, pero la castaña miró hacia Nott que estaba apoyado en la pared donde la puerta había desaparecido.

Las paredes de aquel ¿túnel? eran de una desgastada piedras, aunque el suelo era de tierra y con el agua se había formado un aguado barro.

— Nott. ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó Hermione con decisión, refiriéndose a donde estaban. Si Draco no estuviera enfadado, hubiera sonreído. Le hacía gracia la actitud de leona furiosa que Granger había adoptado desde su pacto silencioso contra Nott y Greengrass.

— Son unos túneles que dirigen hacía distintos condados, uno hacía Oxfordshire y el otro a Wiltshire. Son túneles rectos y directos por lo que son como 17 horas de camino.

Draco se imaginó los pensamientos sobresaltados de Granger, diecisiete horas era... mucho. Y más teniendo en cuenta el estado de Zabini.

— Podemos caminar unos simples metros y desaparecernos, Nott — rebatió Draco.

Theodore se rió.

— Los ladrillos con los que está hecho el túnel son mágicos, no podría desaparecerse de aquí ni el mismísimo Merlín —respondió burlón.

Draco mantuvo un duelo de miradas con Theo durante unos pocos segundos, antes de hablarle a Blaise nuevamente.

— Caminemos unos metros y vamos a ver qué podemos hacer contigo, queridísimo Zabini — dijo sonriéndole.

Hermione lo ayudó y Blaise pasó un brazo por los hombros de la castaña y otro por los del rubio, que lo sostenían para que pudiera caminar, aunque realmente no tenía ninguna pierna dañada.

Hermione se rió al escuchar cómo Blaise se quejaba de que tampoco estaba parapléjico y Draco la observó. Estaba concentrada en mirar las piernas del moreno y unos cabellos castaños tapaban ligeramente su rostro.

Draco sintió una calidez, y apartó la mirada antes de que alguien se percatara de lo que estaba haciendo, aunque él tampoco estaba seguro de que estaba haciendo exactamente.

Theodore y Daphne cuchicheaban por detrás casi en silencio, y Draco fingió prestar atención a la palabrería de Blaise y paró la oreja en la conversación de los Slytherin.

— ...descubierto algo, definitivamente — dijo Theodore — Draco sabia abrir la puerta y yo ni tan siquiera le había mencionado su existencia.

— Bueno, tampoco es que estuviera demasiado bien escondida — respondió la rubia.

— No nos han esperado... ¿Crees que...? — Theodore formuló la pregunta de manera silenciosa, dejándola en el aire.

— No, no lo creo. Sabiendo como es Malfoy, habría reaccionado lanzándote una maldición en cuanto te viera — Draco no les veía el rostro a ninguno, pero podía imaginarse a la perfección la cara que ponía siempre Daphne. Esa asquerosa egocéntrica, siempre solía creerse más inteligente al resto.

Cerró la mano con fuerza, tratando de contener su rabia.

— Quiero ir a la Mansión Malfoy —le dijo Theodore, bajando todavía aún más la voz — En tu casa... La mansión Malfoy era el centro de operaciones de los mortífagos, ahí debe haber información.

— No lo sé, Theo. Probablemente esté vigilada por los aurores — respondió Daphne.

— Es que, pensar que hay algunos mortífagos sueltos, me da a pensar que tal vez mi padre siga vivo — aunque en una persona normal, al decir eso normalmente se les habría quebrado la voz, Theodore Nott era Theodore Nott.

— Theodore, ya hemos hablado de esto — la voz de Daphne se volvió fría y seria — tienes que aceptarlo de una forma u otra. Yo he aceptado la muerte de mi hermana, ya he llorado lo que tenía que llorar y aunque sigo afectada, tengo que seguir adelante. Si la que estuviera muerta fuera yo...

— Pero tú has visto morir a tu hermana delante de tus ojos, sin embargo a mi padre me dijo Rookwood que lo había visto tendido en el suelo después de la primera parte de la batalla...

Draco no pudo seguir escuchando que decían ya que notó que Hermione le estaba hablando.

— Malfoy, voy a curar a Zabini. Creo que estamos fuera del límite ya — le dijo la castaña.

Draco negó con la cabeza y la apartó con suavidad, mientras se agachaba delante de Blaise, quien se había sentado en el suelo.

— Ya lo hago yo, no tienes porqué hacerlo, Granger —le dijo.

Hermione no dijo nada y cuando Draco la miró, se estaba mordiendo el labio con nerviosismo.

— Blaise, ¿crees que tienes restos de cristales? —el moreno negó con la cabeza — entonces voy a cerrarte las heridas con un hechizo y creo que vas a estar bien si descansas un poco.

— No es que haya tiempo de precisamente descansar —escuchó que decía Daphne detrás suya.

Qué Merlín le diera paciencia.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Daphne? — preguntó Blaise endureciendo sus facciones y frunciendo el ceño, tal vez dispuesto a meterse en una discusión.

Pero no le dio tiempo ya que Draco susurró Vulnera sanentur y pasó su varita por el cuerpo de Zabini. En seguida, las heridas se cerraron y dejaron de sangrar.

Blaise, que tenía cara de compungido, soltó un suspiro de alivio. El rubio le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Se levantó con cara de disgusto y Draco volvió al lado de Hermione.

— ¿Por qué lo dices, Blaise? —le contestó Daphne levantando una ceja.

Los tramos anteriores del túnel, había varias antorchas que iluminaban, ahora sin embargo se distanciaban cada vez más y no se veía casi nada.

— Estás irritable; buscas cualquier ocasión para saltar a hacer un comentario despectivo... —comenzó a hablar Zabini, sin embargo, Theodore lo cortó en seco.

— No tenemos tiempo para pelearnos y menos si hay que caminar tanto —dijo dándole seriedad, y de paso, agregándole más tensión al grupo.

Esto lo dices porque tu querida Daphne está implicada.

La expresión en la cara de Blaise lo decía todo. Resopló y todos echaron a caminar. Nuevamente, Daphne y Theodore se adelantaron y comenzaron a hablar en susurros, por lo que Draco decidió caminar más lento y llamó a Hermione en susurros.

— Granger — dijo. La susodicha se dio la vuelta y relentizó su paso.

Blaise los observó un momento con recelo y después continuó caminando a solas.

— ¿Qué pasa? — le inquirió la castaña. Acababan de pasar por al lado de una antorcha y sin embargo volvían a estar casi a oscuras.

— Antes estaba escuchando lo que estaban hablando Theodore y Daphne; planean ir a Wiltshire, a mi mansión —dijo Draco, mientras que sacaba su varita y susurraba el conjuro lumos. Todos lo imitaron y unas luces plateadas llenaron el túnel de luz.

Draco sintió ganas de confiarle que le daba una rabia indescriptible que utilizaran la casa que había pertenecido a su familia por generaciones unos magos de cuarta, que estaba preocupado por sus padres y otras cosas que había estado a punto de confesarle aquel mismo día en la habitación de Theodore.

— Pero... tu casa debe estar muy vigilada, Malfoy — le respondió Hermione.

— Sí, también lo he supuesto al igual que Greengrass. La gran respuesta de Theodore es que cree que su padre sigue vivo y que los mortífagos sueltos se ocultan ahí.

Mientras hablaban, ambos notaron como Theodore se giraba y los observaba por encima del hombro.

— Huele a gato encerrado; Theodore y mortífagos juntos, después de todo lo que sabemos, no es buena idea — dijo Hermione después de un breve análisis de la situación que le exponía el rubio —. El ha dicho que el camino puede conducir a Oxfordshire y Wiltshire, tenemos que fingir que estamos de acuerdo en ir allí si expone la idea y al último momento cambiar de camino alegando cambio de planes.

Draco hizo una mueca, Hermione era inteligente.

— De esa manera, no puede detenernos sin delatar sus intenciones — concluyó la castaña sonriéndole.

De manera extraña, la sensación que se había alojado en su estómago esa mañana volvió más fuerte que nunca, produciéndole un cosquilleo agradable. Miró al frente y asintió, esperando que la sensación se fuera.

Como por capricho de Merlín, en ese mismo instante, Theodore se detuvo y comenzó a caminar a la misma altura que Draco, Hermione y Blaise.

— Bien, se me ha ocurrido a donde ir a partir de ahora — dijo con una voz tranquila — la mansión Malfoy siempre ha sido un lugar seguro, y más si tenemos en cuenta que iremos con un heredero de los Malfoy.

Sonaba hasta convincente. Blaise miró hacia Draco esperando que rebatiera el argumento del joven Nott, pero en cambio el rubio se encogió de hombros y puso una mueca que pretendía pasar por sonrisa.

— Me parece bien, mis padres podrían estar ahí — respondió.

Theodore le regaló una media sonrisa satisfecha y volvió a caminar hasta llegar a la altura de Daphne, que andaba por delante de todo el resto.

* * *

Caminaron entre charlas triviales que Blaise alentaba, por lo menos unas tres horas. Realmente, tenían los pies cansados, pero Draco sentía que no tenían tiempo que perder.

Cuando llegaron al punto en el que el camino se separaba, a Theodore les señaló que el de la derecha dirigía a Wiltshire.

— ¿A dónde lleva ese camino, Nott? —preguntó Hermione, fingiendo mera curiosidad.

Theodore, que ya tenía un pie en las escaleras del túnel hacía Wiltshire, se giró molesto.

— Hacia la ciudad de Oxford, exactamente, Granger — respondió irritado.

— Perfecto, me gusta Oxford — dijo con una amplia sonrisa. El rostro de Theodore se desencajó por la sorpresa durante unos breves segundos y después volvió al gesto de irritado.

— No puedes ir tú sola por ahí — le replicó el ojiazul, que observó a Daphne buscando apoyo.

— No es tu prisionera, Nott — respondió Draco —. Además, yo voy con ella.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó Nott confundido —. Al principio estábamos todos de acuerdo.

— No he dicho que fuera a ir con vosotros; simplemente que me parece bien lo que hagas —le explicó Draco con una sonrisa con sorna. Daphne puso cara de desconcierto y miró con desespero a Theo. El rubio platino dirigió sus ojos a Zabini —. ¿Tú que vas a hacer?

Blaise se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón gris, parecía casi gracioso como miraba primero a la derecha y después a la izquierda, tomando una decisión. Suspiró y pateó el suelo.

— Creo que me voy a ir con Draco y Granger, ir a Wiltshire es peligroso ahora —anunció el moreno tras pensárselo unos segundos.

Theodore se tensó unos segundos y después relajó los hombros con una respiración profunda.

— Está bien —dijo con resignación. Daphne subió unos escalones y le agarró la mano a Theodore con debilidad — Nos mantendremos en contacto.

Draco asintió aunque por dentro sintió alivio con la posibilidad de no ver nunca más a esa sucia sabandija. Hermione subió los escalones y se adentró en el túnel izquierdo, seguida por Zabini. Daphne hizo lo propio con lo de la derecha, pero cuando Draco estaba por entrar, Theo lo detuvo.

— Les daré saludos a tus padres de tu parte, Draco —dijo sonriendo.

Draco lo maldijo en su cabeza y le devolvió la sonrisa con una mueca de lo más falsa.

— Gracias, por todo lo que haces por mí, Theo — dijo.

Vio que el joven Nott iba a decirle algo más, pero antes de eso, se metió por el agujero del túnel para seguir a Hermione y Blaise.

Púdrete en el infierno junto con Morgana, Nott pensó, mientras caminaba con el paso acelarado.

* * *

Hola! La verdad es que estoy bastante contenta, después de esto viene lo bueno! Creo que en la historia, esperan cosas que ni os imagináis, creo yo. Y sobretodo, mucho dramioneeeeeee.

Un beso, Ju.


	15. Capítulo XIV

**Capítulo XIV** \- _Te estaban esperando_

Harry apretó los puños con rabia mientras llegaba a la altura de Graves, quién había derribado el pequeño muro de piedra gris que separaba a los aurores de quiénes habían sido unos perseguidos por la justicia. Sintió que su sien latía, un dolor atravesó su cabeza como un rayo y lo hizo tensar los hombros.

Observó como Krebs pasaba por su lado y levantaba los pies para pasar por los cimientos de lo que era en el pasado un muro. No había nada, solamente un pequeño rectángulo. Ni puertas, ventanas, ni túneles ni nada. ¿Dónde se habían metido? Harry se sentía todavía aún más impotente que cuando se encontraba hace unas horas en su despacho cavilando que habría sido de Hermione.

Había tenido el presentimiento de que aquella noche en el asalto a Cornelia Hortus, encontraría a su amiga. Sin embargo, no había rastro de ella, ni tan siquiera la había visto.

— ¿Te han visto, Potter? — le inquirió Brown. Harry se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, y asintió con la cabeza.

— Theodore Nott bajó con Blaise Zabini al sótano y Daphne Greengrass se quedó en lo alto de la escalera lanzando hechizos protectores, me vio el rostro mientras batallábamos y pareció asustada — se explicó el pelinegro. Aflojó la fuerza que incrementaba cada vez más en sus puños y relajó sus músculos.

— ¿Crees que Daphne Greengrass haya tenido una implicación en el asesinato de su hermana? — les preguntó Krebs introduciéndose en la conversación.

— Todo este caso me lleva a pensar que no son solo un grupo de mortífagos, es decir, todo lo que hemos estado investigando indica demasiadas contradicciones. Los mortífagos que atacaban las comunidades muggles eran indiscretos; sin embargo, los chicos de hoy parecían esconderse e intentar no atacar — explayó Brown a la vez que cruzaba los brazos por detrás de su espalda. Graves había realizado un finite encantatem a las cabezas de elfo, pero el agua les llegaba casi a la cadera.

Harry había llegado a la misma conclusión que Brown en cuanto había llegado al final de aquel pasillo, pero sinceramente, pensaba no compartirsela. El joven Potter había notado desde un principio que para el joven auror encontrar a Hermione no era una prioridad; solo deseaba encarcelar mortífagos y a los hijos de estos, por lo que Harry tenía miedo que entorpeciera su investigación. En consecuencia, evitaba el intercambio de información con él.

— Han tirado un bombarda —rebatió Krebs.

— Créeme, los mortífagos saben hacer cosas peores — le replicó Harry. Sacó su varita, la cuál había guardado, y comenzó a tocar los ladrillos con esta, buscando un pasadizo, con resultado nulo.

— Apártate, Harry — le pidió Graves. Harry se posicionó a su lado, y entonces el auror hizo un movimiento de varita mientras exclamaba _¡bombarda!_

Aunque una gran explosión estalló contra las paredes, cuando el humo se disipó y dejaron de toser observaron con expresión de sorpresa el muro, intacto.

* * *

Theodore y Daphne caminaban en silencio por el túnel que ellos habían tomado, dirigidos hacía Wiltshire. La rubia, miraba hacía su varita, que alumbraba con una luz blanquecina el camino.

Nott, simplemente miraba al frente de manera fría, sin rastro de emoción en su cara.

Daphne se preguntaba que pasaba por su cabeza, _¿qué tramas, Theo?_ pensó.

La noche anterior, en casa de Zabini, cuando se había despertado, había comenzado a llorar sin control. Él había estado ahí para ella, la había abrazado hasta que se había calmado y después la había besado mientras Blaise dormía agotado a unos metros de ellos.

Se había pegado a ella y le había acariciado el pelo hasta que se había dormido. Daphne podía afirmar sin rastro de duda que conocía a Theodore de pies a cabeza, cuando estaba triste, enfadado o contento; hasta cuando él pensaba que su rostro no mostraba sensaciones.

Sin embargo, en ese momento no obtenía nada de los análisis discretos que le aplicaba a los gestos de Theo.

Se rascó un ojo con cansancio y bostezó, sentía la mente adormecida y los pies comenzaban a pesarle. Se sorprendió cuando notó la grave voz de Theodore dirigirse hacía ella.

— ¿Estás cansada, Daph? —le preguntó.

Ambos habían parado unas dos horas para dormir, pero tenía quince horas de trayecto y no quería perder el tiempo.

— Un poco — respondió la rubia sonriéndole. Ambos establecieron contacto visual y Daphne se sonrojó. Theo la hacía sentir como una niña de trece años con las piernas temblorosas.

Para su sorpresa, el moreno pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la acercó un poco a él.

— Realmente espero que las cosas nos vayan bien — le dijo — . Te lo mereces.

El color rojo asentado en las mejillas de la Greengrass, se acentuó al escuchar esa frase. Continuó mirando hacia la luz que salía de su varita. Llevaban varias horas caminando y estaba segura de que en cualquier momento llegarían al final de su recorrido.

— Theo, ¿qué vamos a hacer cuando lleguemos? –inquirió la rubia observando a su acompañante. La expresión de este se crispó levemente y después sonrió con sorna.

Su plan inicial había sido convencer a Draco y entregarlo junto con Blaise para asegurarse su libertad, pero la aparición de Granger había complicado las cosas. Draco había comenzado a llevarle la contraria Nott con todo lo que decía y Blaise defendía al rubio ante cualquier cosa. No habían podido convencerles de que fueran con ellos sin delatar algún tipo de segunda intención.

— Ir a casa de los Malfoy — respondió Theodore en un susurro. La verdad es que últimamente, tenía la cara hundida y unas profundas ojeras debajo de los ojos, denotando el cansancio que cargaba. Llevar varias horas caminando sin descanso era agotador.

Continuaron caminando en silencio hasta que vieron una débil luz que se filtraba y alumbraba hacia el suelo. Daphne hubiera sonreído si no fuera porque continuaban en una encrucijada.

Avanzaron unos metros hasta llegar a una trampilla de madera agujereada medio sepultada, desde donde salieron gracias a un hechizo.

La fuerte luz del sol matutino de Wiltshire los cegó por unos segundos, hasta que parpadearon y comenzaron a ver con puntitos rojos. Daphne agradeció dejar atrás aquel aire viciado.

— A ellos les quedan aproximadamente treinta minutos de camino — le dijo Theodore mirando el reloj que tenía en la muñeca.

Se encontraban detrás de unos arbustos altos en mitad de un prado, y decidieron echarse una siesta a la sombra, para poder continuar con su camino.

Cuando Daphne volvió a abrir los ojos, Theo la zarandeaba con suavidad para que se despertara. Había comenzado a anochecer y ya se empezaban a ver atisbos de las brillantes estrellas que alumbrarían el cielo aquella noche.

— Vamos —le dijo Theo mientras se sacudía el césped. Le tendió la mano y ambos se lanzaron unos encantamientos básicos para limpiar y arreglar un poco su ropa.

Salieron de allí y se toparon en medio de un mercado muggle, en el que muchas tiendas comenzaban a cerrar. Theo examinó con delicadeza los alrededores con la vista, hasta que abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— Es por allí —le indicó señalando hacía una cuesta. Caminaron abrazándose a sí mismos por la acera muggle, mientras que varios coches pasaban por su lado.

— ¿Realmente tienes esperanzas de encontrar a tu padre allí? —preguntó Daphne con firmeza. Era una pregunta que le daba vueltas en la cabeza desde que Theo le había relatado sus intenciones, a su parecer, él se estaba aferrando con uñas y dientes a la posibilidad de que el patriarca de los Nott continuara con vida.

Theodore se aclaró la garganta y chasqueó la lengua a la vez que se giraba a mirarla a la cara para hablarle, por primera vez en todo el día. Taciturno, parecía pensarse la respuesta, como si dudara contestarle con la verdad.

Llegaron hasta un camino de tierra y césped, con muchos árboles.

— A lo mejor —respondió Theo encogiéndose de hombros. Los últimos rayos de sol abandonaron el día, y fueron reemplazados por la brillante luz de la luna llena.

No se cruzaron con nadie en aquel camino casi deshabitado, a excepción de algunos búhos que ululaban en mitad de aquel silencio, tan fúnebre que los inquietaba. Finalmente, Daphne divisó a un par de metros las verjas negras de la enigmática mansión de la familia Malfoy, aislada todo lo posible de los muggles que vivían en aquel pueblo cercano.

La rubia intentó ver con dificultad los jardines de la gran casa, y comprobó que lo que en su tiempo había sido un glorioso jardín verde y lleno de pavos reales, ahora estaba seco y vacío. Apenas había ido dos veces a aquella casa y le daba pena verla en aquel estado.

Cuando estuvieron en frente de la puerta de reja negra, ambos pararon, sin tocar nada por temor a que la casa estuviera embrujada en ausencia de sus dueños.

— ¿Alguna idea de cómo entrar? —preguntó Daphne con irritación. Había caminado 17 horas y no iba a ser para nada. Aunque siempre cabía la posibilidad de aparecerse en otro lugar mucho mejor que Wiltshire.

— Sinceramente, no —le respondió Theodore con una mueca. La joven se cruzó de brazos y al mirar hacia la puerta de entrada de la casa, vio con sorpresa como un individuo vestido de negro comenzaba a caminar hacia ellos.

— Theo mira eso —le dijo con exclamación. El moreno se giró y abrió los ojos un poco de la sorpresa, pero recuperó la compostura rápidamente y adoptó una pose intimidatoria.

La persona llevaba una capucha y por su altura y la anchura de sus hombros, Daphne apostaba a que era un hombre. Cuando estuvo a tan sólo unos metros, se bajó la capucha.

Era nada más y nada menos que Yaxley. Daphne no se podía creer lo que veían sus ojos y permaneció detrás de Theo, que hacía contacto visual con el Mortifago.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —inquirió el pelinegro con molestia.

— Entrad, Theodore, te estaban esperando —respondió pedante, con una sonrisa maliciosa que hizo que a Daphne se le erizara el vello de la nuca.

* * *

 _Hola! Como estáis? En este capítulo no hemos tenido a nuestro protagonistas, pero hemos visto que es de Harry, y Theo y Daphne han tomado protagonismo. Creo que aunque no lo parezca, es un capítulo importante para la trama, creedme. La semana que viene otro capítulo, y veréis que es de Draco y Hermione (+ Blaise) en Oxford :D juajaujajaja que ganas tengo, será un capítulo muy intenso para nuestros protas._

 _Un beso!_


	16. Capítulo XV

**Capítulo XV** \- _Buenas noches, Malfoy_

Draco, Hermione y Blaise habían estado caminando por lo menos dos días antes de llegar a la ciudad de Oxford, pese a que deberían haber tardado tan solo un día, el moreno y la rizada estaban demasiado debilitados para realizar tanto esfuerzo físico.

Una trampilla se encontraba al final de aquel largo recorrido. El aire viciado comenzaba a agobiar a Draco, quién bufó cuando notó que había algo encima de la trampilla que no lo dejaba subirla para salir de ahí.

— ¡Expulso! —exclamó el rubio levantando su varita hacía la trampilla. A su vez, esta se abrió disparada y escucharon un estruendo metálico, seguido del maullido de un gato. Hermione sonrió con gracia, sonaba muy típico de efecto de animación muggle.

— Déjame salir a mi primero —le dijo Hermione a Draco, tocándolo del hombro para apartarlo de la trampilla. El rubio sintió como un escalofrío recorría su nuca.

Hermione se posicionó debajo del hueco de la trampilla y haciendo un movimiento parecido al que había hecho el rubio, apuntó la varita hacía arriba al grito de "¡Ascendio!".

La castaña se elevó por los aires y aterrizó con un golpe seco en el suelo, pero fuera de la trampilla. Soltó un quejido doloroso que preocupó a Draco durante unos segundos, después sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos.

— ¿Estás bien? —inquirió Blaise tratando de observar a Granger por el hueco, con rostro de preocupación, seguramente por su propia integridad física.

De repente, la silueta de la rizada se asomó por la trampilla, más despeinada de lo que había estado.

— Sólo tened cuidado al caer —dijo con una mueca de dolor en el rostro, mientras se sobaba un brazo.

Draco y Blaise repitieron ambos lo que Hermione había hecho minutos atrás, cayendo ambos de mala manera en el suelo. Cuando Draco se levantó, observó que se encontraban en un callejón encerrado, con varios contenedores de basura. En uno de los lados del callejón había una puerta con un cartel, el cuál indicaba que era la puerta trasera de un restaurante de comida oriental.

— Cuando termine todo esto voy a terminar siendo un saco molido de huesos — dijo Blaise sobándose la espalda.

Hermione se preguntó a sí misma a que se refería el moreno con "esto", ya que ella tampoco lo sabía que era. ¿Estaba jugando al gato y al ratón con Harry y los aurores? Se afirmaba a sí misma que todo esto era por ayudar a Draco, ¿pero por qué tenía tanto ímpetu en aquello? Sentía un dolor en el pecho si pensaba en que en algún momento el rubio terminaría en Azkaban.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? — preguntó ella en voz alta.

Draco estableció contacto visual con ella. Sentía como si los ojos castaños de Hermione le quemaran al mirarlos, pero en una sensación extrañamente confortable. Lo aturdía demasiado todas las sensaciones que la Gryffindor le estaba provocando.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, la puerta del restaurante se abrió y un viejo regordete, con gafas y el pelo rapado salió de ella con un cigarrillo en los labios. Frunció el ceño al verlos cubiertos de tierra y despeinados en aquel callejón.

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí? — preguntó bruscamente el chico, expulsando el humo por los agujeros de la nariz.

— ¿Y a ti que demonios te importa? — respondió agresivamente Blaise, entrecerrando los ojos y levantando los hombros.

El hombre se arremangó las mangas de su camisa de trabajo hasta los codos y se acercó en una pose agresiva hacía ellos, levantó su cigarro y cogió a Blaise del cuello de su camisa verde.

— Fuera de aquí o te quemo esos ojitos, puto yonki — gruñó.

Blaise dio un paso atrás y le pegó un manotazo a la mano del hombre

— Como quieras —dijo sonriendo cínicamente, se giró hacía Draco y Hermione que lo miraban estupefactos y les hizo un gesto con la cabeza. El hombre se relamió los labios con la lengua y observó como avanzaban hasta el final del callejón. Cuando iban a doblar, Blaise se asomó y gritó: — Puta será tu madre, obeso amargado.

El hombre comenzó a correr todo lo rápido que sus cortas piernas, pero los jóvenes corrieron a amplia zancada y avanzaron dos calles con rapidez. Se pararon a tomar aire y Blaise comenzó a reírse.

Hermione lo miró mal y levantó la barbilla.

— ¿De que te ríes? No tenemos que ir buscando pelea en cada esquina — le dijo enfadada.

— Vamos Granger, admite que ha sido divertido — le respondió Draco con arrogancia, solamente buscando picarla. Tenía que contrarrestar todo lo que estaba sucediendo en su cabeza.

La castaña frunció el ceño ferozmente y lo miró mal.

— ¿No entiendes que estoy arriesgando mi vida, a que me maten los mortífagos, a que me lleguen a arrestar por ayudar a unos delincuentes, solo por evitar que vayas a la cárcel? —exclamó enfadada Hermione, liberando toda la tensión que tenía acumulada.

Zabini era un idiota, pero Malfoy todavía aún más.

— ¿Y por qué te importa tanto si solo soy un mísero delincuente? — inquirió Draco con una mueca de rabia, Granger era capaz de sacarlo de sus casillas como ella sola.

— No empecemos a preguntar la importancia de las cosas, porque sacando trapos sucios sales mal parado, Malfoy — replicó cruzándose de brazos Hermione. ¿Quién se creía que era ese rubio oxigenado? Él la había besado, él la había rescatado, él y solo él había empezado con eso de hacer cosas sin motivo.

Blaise puso cara de extrañado y abrió levemente los labios, dejando escapar el aliento. ¿De que se estaba perdiendo? ¿En qué momento se había creado esa tensión... entre Draco y Granger?

— ¡Dejad de pelearos como niños de primero! —les reclamó. Ahora tenía una charla pendiente con su queridísimo amigo Draco.

— ¡Cállate Zabini! — le espetó el rubio. Vale, ya no era tan querido.

Habían salido a una calle con unas pocas tiendas y bastante gente paseando, que los observaba con extrañeza.

Hermione suspiró con cansancio y movió la cabeza con desaprobación, relajando los hombros.

— Vamos a intentar tener una apariencia decente y después conseguir dinero muggle, no sé vosotros, pero me muero de hambre — dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar, pasando por al lado de los chicos.

Draco observó el andar de la castaña, ¿siempre había tenido esas caderas? Gruñó, no separarse de ella lo estaba comenzando a afectar. Y mucho. Blaise volvió a ponerle cara de extrañado y le palmeó el hombro.

— Tienes mucho que contarme, Malfoy — le dijo. Ambos comenzaron a andar, siguiendo a Hermione.

* * *

Después de haberse pasado toda la tarde pidiendo limosna en diferentes zonas y calles, finalmente llegaron a la triste cantidad de treinta libras, que teniendo en cuenta lo caro de la ciudad, no era demasiado.

— ¿No podemos multiplicarlo e irnos a un buen hotel? — preguntó Zabini con asco, al ver la fachada del hostal de poca monta al cual les llegaba para una noche con cena.

— Las Leyes de Transformación de Gamp, Zabini — dijo Hermione, poniendo los ojos en blanco — No puedes multiplicar el dinero muggle, si no cualquier mago lo multiplicaría, lo intercambiaría por dinero mágico y...

— Lo hemos captado, Granger — le espetó Draco. Llevaban toda tarde con la tensión presente entre ellos, contestándose mordazmente. Y con Zabini intentando mediar entre ellos, por extraño que pareciera.

— Callaos y entremos — dijo con cansancio el moreno, entrando en el hostal.

También hacía función de bar, por lo que había muchísimos señores y viejos ingleses tomando cerveza, medio borrachos o medio sobrios, golpeando sus mesas y riendo sonoramente. Uno de ellos, silbó al ver a Hermione entrar y le soltó un piropo.

— Cállate la boca o te la parto — dijo Draco, acercándose imponente hacía el flacucho señor. Este se puso serio y echó un trago.

— Guapita, controla a tu novio — respondió. Después se dio la vuelta y los ignoró, hablando con uno de sus amigos.

Hermione enrojeció y Draco tragó incómodo, mientras se dirigía al mostrador, dejando a Blaise y Hermione atrás. Se apoyó en el mostrador y observó a la señora mayor que estaba sentada en un banquito de madera, leyendo el periódico. Pero no cualquiera, era... _El Profeta_. Palideció, en la portada estaba nada más y nada menos que Hermione, con un texto que rezaba "Hermione Granger: desaparecida."

Antes de que la mujer lo viera, volvió corriendo a donde estaba antes.

— Esa mujer es una bruja — dijo con preocupación, poniéndose delante de Hermione para evitar que la viera.

— Dile que nos han robado, y que necesitamos una habitación hasta que vengan mañana a buscarnos — dijo atropelladamente Hermione.

—¿No tenemos nada con qué cubrirla?— preguntó Blaise, y tanto Draco como Hermione negaron con la cabeza — Bien. Ve a hablar con ella.

Draco fue a rechistar pero Blaise levantó las cejas, por lo que se dirigió hacía la mujer nuevamente. Cuando llegó al mostrador, se dio la vuelta y observó como Blaise se abalanzaba sobre los labios de la castaña, quién se intentó separar poniendo las manos en su pecho.

Sintió como comenzaba a ver todo rojo, pero tenía que pedir la habitación. Aunque el fin no justificaba los medios, ya le reclamaría a Blaise después.

Explicó a la señora su situación y señaló a los dos jóvenes, que continuaban en una pelea de intento de beso. Cuando la anciana se dio la vuelta para darle las llaves, cogió el periódico y se lo guardó enganchado entre el pantalón y la camisa. Realmente él y Granger debían parecer vagabundos caminando con aquellos pijamas desgastados. Aunque bueno, en Inglaterra había gente realmente extravagante.

Agradeció a la señora y se dirigió a Blaise, le tocó el hombro a Zabini con enfado y Granger aprovechó para separarse y darle un pisotón al moreno mientras murmuraba que era un idiota.

— Vamos, en media hora nos traerán la comida —dicho eso, los tres se dirigieron a las escaleras.

Blaise observó con malicia como Draco apretaba los puños con furia.

* * *

Habían comido una sopa fría y un abundante plato de patatas fritas con pollo al horno mal aderezado, pero se sentía satisfechos aunque el pan estuviera demasiado duro.

— Voy a darme una ducha — dijo Hermione, dejando el Profeta a un lado, encima de la mesa en la que estaban comiendo.

La mujer, bastante considerada, les había hecho un descuento y les había rentado la habitación más grande por veinticinco libras. Estaba compuesta por una cama matrimonial, un sofá, una mesa, una pequeña caldera y un cuarto de baño dónde finalmente podrían asearse.

En _El Profeta_ dedicaba casi todas sus páginas a la desaparición de magos y brujas, haciendo hincapié en la desaparición de Hermione Granger y la preocupación de "El Elegido tras perder al brillante mago Ronald B. Weasley, quién era su mejor amigo junto a la señorita Granger". También se anunciaba las elecciones por un nuevo Ministro de Magia y les dedicaban una pequeña parte a los mortífagos en búsqueda, donde se nombraba el incidente de Cornelia Hortus y el arresto de los Bulstrode para ser interrogados. Por suerte, no había imágenes ni de Draco ni de Blaise.

Hermione se metió al baño y se escuchó el sonido del pestillo. Draco, en cierta manera, había observado con una extraña sensación de satisfacción como Hermione había mejorado su integridad física con el paso de los días.

— Draco — lo llamó Blaise, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué quieres? — aunque no le había dicho nada, Draco seguía bastante... ¿molesto? por lo que había hecho Blaise hace una hora.

— ¿Qué está pasando con Granger? — la pregunta del moreno tomó por sorpresa a Draco, quién no pensaba que le preguntaría algo así. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza mientras intentaba reírse, pero Blaise bufó y continuó hablando: — No me mientas, un poco más y te revientas tu solo la mano apretándola.

Draco se quedó en silencio y puso aquel gesto vacío que utilizaba siempre que quería ser inexpresivo.

— ¿Qué habría entre nosotros? Siempre será la asquerosa sangre sucia — dijo con seriedad y puso su característica cara de asco.

Blaise soltó una carcajada y le sonrió con petulancia.

— Vamos Draco, sé muy bien que ya no crees en eso, ¿crees que soy estúpido? — inquirió Blaise. Bien, eso había sido un golpe bajo. Draco había aplicado el mismo fundamento la primera vez que habló con Granger seriamente, tratando de explicarse a sí mismo por qué había rescatado a Hermione.

¿Debería abrirse con Blaise, contarle todo lo que había estado pasando? Se masajeó la sien con cansancio y renegó.

— Estoy cansado, Zabini. No es el mejor momento para ponernos hablar de mierdas profundas — dijo con simpleza.

Blaise frunció los labios y asintió, resintiéndose.

— Está bien, voy a dormir, intentad no hacer ruido. Estoy agotado — respondió el moreno secamente. Dicho eso, se metió entre las sábanas blancas de la cama de dos plazas, dándole la espalda al rubio, que se encontraba apoyado en el alféizar de la ventana, observando a los borrachos peleándose en la calle de abajo.

Permaneció todo en silencio durante unos minutos, a excepción del sonido del correr del agua de la ducha. Después de un rato, comenzó a escuchar como Blaise empezaba a roncar y como el agua se cortaba, casi simultáneamente.

Al cabo de unos minutos, escuchó el ruido del pestillo abrirse y se dio la vuelta, para ver a Hermione salir del baño, con el pelo mojado y el pijama que el rubio le había prestado puesto nuevamente.

— He dejado mis calcetines lavados en el lavabo — anunció, incómoda porque Draco no se cortara al mirarla. El rubio sonrió con arrogancia.

— Como sea — dijo fingiendo desinterés, aunque realmente se moría por hablar con ella y picarla. Para su sorpresa, la castaña se acercó y se situó a su lado, observando por el cristal junto a él.

Se quedaron en silencio así, durante un largo rato, observando la calle ya casi vacía y como la gente iba y venía.

Draco continuaba meditando en su cabeza, lo mismo que le había comido la cabeza durante todo el día. ¿Qué le estaba pasando con Granger? ¿En qué momento se había sentido tan terriblemente atraído por Granger? ¿Por qué...?

— Malfoy — lo llamó Granger en un susurro, para evitar despertar el frágil sueño de Zabini.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Yo... Siento todo lo que te he dicho hoy, sé que todos estamos arriesgando en esto — dijo con vergüenza, mientras sus mejillas tomaban un leve color carmesí, que apenas podía ver con la luz de la luna.

— No esperes unas disculpas de mi parte, Granger — respondió Malfoy.

Hermione se estremeció e irguió la barbilla.

— Pero, bueno, yo tampoco estuve muy bien. Aunque debes saber que eres una insufrible y me sacas de mis casillas, por lo que es normal — dijo el rubio tratando de restarle seriedad e importancia a la conversación.

La Gryffindor dejó ver sus dientes al sonreír.

— Seguiremos siendo aliados, ¿verdad? — preguntó la castaña.

— Claro, Malfoy y Granger contra el mundo, ¿no? — bromeó Draco mirando ahora por el ventanal.

Hermione se sorprendía de como aún, estando con Malfoy podían estar un segundo tirándose veneno y al siguiente riéndose juntos. El sentimiento de cosquilleo que últimamente le venía cada dos por tres, volvió a él. ¿A Malfoy le estaría pasando lo mismo? Tragó saliva y observó a Malfoy a los ojos.

Grises como el acero, sentía que estaban brillando con ímpetu, como si fuera un metal brillante reflejando una luz.

En ese momento, no le importó que Blaise estuviera durmiendo a unos metros de ellos, ni que el recuerdo de Ron todavía le dolía en el pecho, tampoco que ambos hubieran tenido un día de perros. Una especie de versión libre de Hermione se apoderó de ella y sin pensárselo dos veces, cogió a Draco de los hombros y lo atrajo hacía sí misma, encajando sus labios con los del rubio.

Pese a que lo tomó por sorpresa, después de una fracción de segundo, Draco agarró el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos y la apegó más a él. Hermione ladeó su cabeza y profundizó el beso, sorprendiéndose a sí misma al tomar la iniciativa. Apretó sus dedos en la tela de la camiseta del rubio, mientras los echaba detrás de su cuello.

Draco notó, mientras jugaba a una guerra de lenguas con Hermione, acariciándola. Se aferró a ella, sintiendo que era todo lo bueno que podía hacer. Por lo que se adueñó de su boca, a la vez que ambos se apoyaban en la ventana. Un beso suave y lento, pero muchísimo más intenso que el que habían compartido en la habitación de Theo.

— ¡Ay!

Ambos se separaron con rapidez y observaron como Blaise había hablado en sueños, al tiempo que se revolvía entre las sábanas y seguía roncando.

Hermione parpadeó mientras respiraba agitada. Draco frunció los labios y soltó un bufido con molestia, maldito Zabini.

— Buenas noches, Malfoy — le dijo Granger, separándose completamente de él y dirigiéndose a la cama, donde se acostó lo más lejos posible de Zabini.

Draco se quedó unos minutos más observando el cielo casi vacío a excepción de la luna, antes de acostarse en el sofá, preguntándose que habría pasado si Zabini no los hubiera interrumpido.

* * *

 _Hola! Vale, tendría que haber actualizado antes, pero el viernes (6 de oct) fue mi cumpleaños y la fiesta mental me ha durado hasta ayer jajaj, he cumplido quince años, me siento vieja. Dicen que a partir de ahora se me va a pasar todo volando. En fin, espero que os guste, a mi me ha encantado escribirlo._

 _Besitosss, Ju._


	17. Capítulo XVI

**Capítulo XVI** \- _¿A qué tienes miedo?_

 **A** unque la noche anterior todos habían estado muy cansados, la molesta luz de unos rayos de sol inundaba la habitación incordiando a Hermione, que estaba durmiendo incómodamente en la doble cama que había compartido con Zabini aquella habitación.

El joven de piel trigueña había acaparado para él casi toda la cama, sorprendiéndose a sí misma de no haberse caído de esta. Moviéndose de su rígida e incómoda posición, se levantó de la cama y se estiró sintiendo el agradecimiento de sus músculos entumecidos.

Observó desde su lugar en la habitación como Draco, a diferencia de ella, dormía plácidamente en el sofá cama de la habitación. Sintió ganas de caminar hasta allí y plantarle un beso de buenos días, como hacían las parejas enamoradas. Pero ellos ni eran pareja ni estaban enamorados.

Suspirando levemente Hermione observó el reloj que había en la mesita al lado de la cama, eran apenas las ocho de la mañana. Decidió que se tomaría un segundo baño para relajarse.

Todavía no había decidido que iba a hacer; cualquier persona habría ido con Harry y habría abandonado a su suerte a Draco y a Zabini. Pero no podía hacer eso. Y más teniendo en cuenta todo lo que... le había estado pasando con Draco.

Se sentó en el báter con la tapa cerrada, mientras esperaba a que la tina de la bañera se llenara. Al cabo de unos minutos y cuando el vapor comenzó a empañar el espejo, se desnudó dejando caer sus ropas al suelo.

Había mejorado bastante físicamente en aquellos días, podría afirmar que había engordado algunos pocos kilos (su metabolismo se habría acelerado como un motor al comenzar a recibir tres comidas por día) y la mayoría de sus moretones habían casi desaparecido. Las molestias en su tobillo y muñeca ya las había arreglado con un hechizo ayer por la noche, así que restando el cansancio, estaba casi como nueva.

Hundió la cabeza en el agua tibia, cerrando los ojos a la vez que sentía sus músculos relajarse. Lo necesitaba.

Al salir a la superficie nuevamente, la imagen de Ron se le vino a la cabeza. Bien, era momento de zanjar ese tema que la hacía tambalearse cada vez que se le venía a la mente. Ronald había sido muy importante para ella, su muerte la había destrozado mentalmente.

¿Pero realmente era debido a una implicación amorosa? Se imaginó cómo sería perder a Harry y una sensación de desasosiego. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, esperando a poder salir. La misma sensación que tenía cada vez que pensaba en Ron, a punto de desbordarse. Tal vez... tal vez no estaba enamorada del pelirrojo. Sí, se habían besado, ¿pero que le aseguraba que eso significara que le gustara? Podría ser simplemente la sensación del momento.

Reposó su codo en el borde de la bañera y apoyó ahí su cabeza. Se imaginó lo que Ron diría si se enterara de que se había besado con Malfoy más de una vez. Seguramente en un principio se mostraría herido con ella, y después se enfadaría, rechistaría y actuaría de manera impulsiva, diciendo algo hiriente.

 _Preso de sus sentimientos, Ron siempre ha sido temperamental,_ pensó Hermione con nostalgia. Aunque lo había visto caer muerte enfrente suya, seguía sin poder creerse que uno de sus mejores amigos ya no iba a volver jamás. Nunca discutiría más con él, ni lo abrazaría, ni se reirían, ni sonreiría al ver su cabellera de color rojo fogoso aparecer. Él ya no estaba... Las lágrimas que llevaba todo el baño reprimiendo comenzaron a bajar, confundiéndose con las gotas de agua que habían en su cara mojada.

— ¿Granger? — la voz de Draco resonó desde el otro lado de la puerta, acompañado de unos leves golpes en la madera de ésta.

— Estoy dándome un baño — respondió la castaña intentando disimular su voz ahogada.

Hubo un breve silencio hasta que noto los pasos de Malfoy alejándose.

— ¡Blaise, levántate, pedazo de mierda! — lo escuchó exclamar.

Dejó de prestar atención a lo que hacían los slytherins en la habitación continua, y se decidió por destapar el tapón que almacenaba el agua en la tina, saliendo de ahí. Con unos rápidos hechizos, limpió su ropa y se secó entera, dándose la mayor prisa posible. Al cabo de unos cinco minutos, salió.

Se encontró con Zabini haciendo la cama de una manera descuidada y con Malfoy volviendo el sofá cama a sofá.

— Buenos días — le dijo Zabini, con cara de estar oliendo excremento de caballo.

— Tenemos que irnos pronto, el acuerdo era hasta las nueve de la mañana y son menos cuarto — dijo Draco terminando de dejar todo en su lugar .

— ¡Déjame ir a mear por lo menos, intento de sargento! — exclamó Zabini entre gruñidos. Dicho eso, caminó a zancadas hacía la puerta del baño y la cerró de un portazo.

Draco negó con la cabeza molesto. El rubio había estado cortante con Blaise desde anoche, mientras cenaban.

— ¿Qué te pasa con Zabini, Malfoy? — inquirió Hermione, a la vez que se enfundaba los calcetines y las zapatillas, sentándose en un extremo de la cama.

— ¿Por qué demonios no nos has despertado, Granger? — le preguntó con enfado. Hermione frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué mosca te ha picado? — le respondió con el mismo grado de molestia —. Entiendo que por algún motivo estés enfadado con Zabini, ¿pero yo que te he hecho?

Draco, quién para ignorarla le había dado la espalda y se estaba atando los zapatos del otro lado de la cama, se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa maliciosa y se relamió los labios.

— Tal vez ayer me atacaste furtivamente y me diste un beso, que por cierto, besas horrible, Granger. Además de que me has llevado a tener en mi boca las mismas babas que unos minutos anteriores a tu beso, compartiste con Zabini. Por algún estúpido motivo decidí salvarte de que te aplastasen unas estúpidas estatuas en unas estúpidas mansiones, y desde entonces me has dado vuelta mis planes, adoptando una asquerosa faceta de heroína en busca del bien, desde la que pretendes "salvarme de Azkaban" —soltó Draco de manera venenosa —. ¡No me conoces, Granger! En absoluto lo haces, no sabes nada de mí, deja de intentar ser tan buena y sobre todo deja de intentar ver el bien en personas donde no hay nada bueno, ¡como yo!

Bufó cuando terminó de decir todo aquello y continuó con su tarea de atarse los zapatos, sin esperar respuesta alguna de Granger. De la nada, notó como unos pequeños puños comenzaban a golpearle la espalda. Se volteó a mirar hacía Hermione, molesto.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — le bramó, cogiéndole las muñecas para que dejara de hacer eso.

— ¡Qué te pasa a ti, Draco Malfoy! Eres un reverendo idiota, ¿a qué le tienes tanto miedo? Vienes a decirme a mí que deje de hacerme la heroína, lo haré en cuanto tu dejes de lado ese estúpido papel de villano innecesario. ¿A qué le tienes miedo, a sentir que alguien ve algo bueno en ti o a descubrir que no eres tan malo como has pensado toda tu vida? ¡Supéralo! A la gente le pasan cosas malas todos los días, y aún así son capaces de manejarlo y vivir con ello — le replicó Hermione, exasperada, y con la respiración agitada por todo lo que acababa de soltar de golpe.

Draco tragó saliva de manera disimulada y dejó de mirarla. No se sentía con el valor. A lo mejor... A lo mejor Granger tenía razón. Sinceramente no tenía ni idea de porqué le había dicho todo eso a Hermione, pero la confusión y los celos acumulados habían hablado por él. Pero no, no le iba a pedir perdón.

Su orgullo era muy grande como para hacer eso.

Tal vez debería besarla. O no. Volvió a mirarla, sentada del otro lado de la cama, sin mirarlo. Tal vez ofendida.

— Granger — la llamó.

— ¿Algo más? — le respondió Hermione, notablemente enfadada.

 _No lo hagas, Draco. Ni se te ocurra_ pensó Draco para sí mismo. Tenía ganas de abalanzarse sobre ella.

— Yo... no quería decir eso — dijo Draco. En su cabeza no le costaba tanto, decirlo en voz alta era otro mundo. Joder, ¿tanto tardaba Zabini en mear? — Estaba enfadado.

Sus palabras gritaban perdón por todas partes, pero Draco Malfoy era un Malfoy, y los Malfoy no se mostraban arrepentidos. O al menos no directamente.

— Déjalo — dijo Hermione levantándose de la cama y caminando hasta la mesa, donde reposaban sus varitas y el dinero que les sobraba.

Draco respiró resignado, si ella quería que estuvieran enfadados, lo estarían. Se acercó a la puerta del baño y tocó la puerta.

— ¿Cuánto te queda, Zabini? — inquirió molesto. Quedaban tres minutos para las nueve y él aún no había ido al baño. El joven de piel trigueña abrió la puerta a los segundos, con una falsa sonrisa de alegría.

— Todo tuyo — le dijo abandonando el pequeño cuartito para que el rubio pudiera pasar. Malfoy frunció el ceño y entró, cerrando la puerta a su paso.

Hermione levantó las cejas y cogió el dinero que les quedaba. Solo eran cinco libras. Tal vez les llegaría para comprar algún desayuno barato. En menos de dos minutos, ya estaban todos con las pocas pertenencias que tenían, saliendo por la puerta de la habitación.

En todo el trayecto en el que bajaron las escaleras y entregaron las llaves, Zabini no abandonó su sonrisa de satisfacción ni un solo segundo. Finalmente, cuando ya se dirigían al centro de la ciudad con las indicaciones de la vieja señora, Draco le plantó cara.

— ¿Qué te pasa en la cara, Zabini?

— Vaya Draquito, ¿por qué tanta agresividad de buena mañana? — dijo Blaise burlón —. El sol brilla, los pájaros cantan, es un día precioso.

A decir verdad, el día se presentaba nublado y con mucho viento, tanto había que el pelo rizado de Hermione se enmarañaraba. Draco apretó los puños, intentando controlarse, Blaise sabía perfectamente que era lo que lo molestaba, se lo había dicho esta mañana, aprovechando que Hermione no estaba en la habitación.

— Creo que entrando allí nos alcanzará para un café y un croissant — dijo Hermione, cambiando de tema y señalando hacía un pequeño local. Con el billete de libra en mano, les indicó a los jóvenes que se quedaran ahí y entró, en búsqueda de su desayuno.

Mientras compraba, observó como desde el escaparate, Zabini y Malfoy discutían, Draco de una manera acalorada y Blaise casi sin inmutarse. Cuando ya tenía la orden en sus manos, les aplicó un hechizo multiplicador de manera disimulada. Llegó a escuchar el último fragmento de la conversación entre ambos.

— ...acepta que te gusta, Draco — dijo Blaise, de espaldas a ella. Estaba con los brazos cruzados y los hombros relajados, con una pierna donde apoyaba más el peso.

— Cierra el pico, Blaise — respondió mordazmente el rubio.

La campanilla de la puerta de la cafetería delató su presencia, por lo que la conversación se detuvo al instante.

— ¿Vamos? — dijo Malfoy, cogiendo un vaso de café y comenzando a caminar por la calle, seguido de un Blaise que comía casi desesperado.

* * *

Tras terminar su desayuno, se habían sentado en un pequeño parque que habían divisado. Draco estableció contacto visual durante un breve instante con Hermione, y después dirigió su mirada a Zabini.

— Cuando estábamos en la mansión Nott buscamos los cuadernos para comunicarnos con vosotros y... Encontramos el diario de Theodore en su armario — comenzó Draco.

Blaise, quién se había puesto serio en cuanto comenzaron a hablar de los que deberían ser sus futuros planes, asintió sin gesto alguno y esperó a que su amigo continuara hablando.

— En el cuál decía que planeaba librarse de la justicia del Ministerio de Magia, y para eso iba a entregarme a mí. Es decir, engañarme. Después de esto, fugarse a Francia o a otro país de Europa junto con Greengrass. — resumió. Cuando terminó de decir esto, sintió como si le hubieran pegado un puñetazo en pleno estómago. Decirlo en voz alta era difícil.

Blaise se quedó en silencio unos largos segundos, donde miraba a la nada , tal vez asimilando la noticia que le acababan de encajar.

— Ese... Ese hijo de... — masculló Zabini entre dientes. Se quedó callado nuevamente y pareció comprender todo de golpe —. Por eso... Seguro que...

Draco comenzaba a exasperarse de que su amigo no soltara ninguna conclusión concreta, pero no quería pelearse más con Blaise. Ya habían tenido dos discusiones en menos de dos horas.

— Definitivamente no podemos dejarlo que se salga con la suya, por eso insistía tanto en ir a la Mansión Malfoy — declaró en voz alta Blaise, después de meditarlo brevemente.

Tanto Hermione como Draco, pusieron cara de desconcierto. Viendo esto, Zabini tomó aire y se explicó a si mismo.

— ¿Recordáis que un grupo de mortífagos atacó la Mansión Greengrass? Bien, Theodore me contó en mi casa, mientras Daphne dormía, que es por una rivalidad entre los Nott y los Greengrass. Los Greengrass no siempre han sido los más fieles partidarios del Señor Tenebroso, mientras que los Nott sí. Cuando terminó la Primera Guerra Mágica el padre de Theo amenazó al señor Nott con que lo mataría en cuanto tuviera oportunidad, y en la Batalla de Hogwarts, cumplió su amenaza — dijo, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas, inclinado hacía delante —. Sospecho que quieren deshacerse de todos los traidores al Señor Tenebroso, por eso fueron a por las Greengrass. Tal vez, a Daphne no la toquen por Theodore, pero de todas formas... ¿quién dice que no va a ir a por tus padres o a por los míos? — finalizó, totalmente serio y con un tono de voz fúnebre.

Draco se tensó al lado de Hermione, y carraspeó antes de hablar él.

— Blaise, no tengo ni idea de donde están mis padres, pero si están en la Mansión Malfoy... Tenemos que pararles los pies — respondió Draco, echándose el pelo hacía atrás, desordenandólo aún más —. ¿Tienes idea de donde están tus padres?

Blaise negó con la cabeza, después ambos miraron a Hermione, que los observaba con cara compungida.

— Granger, si quieres volver con Pott... — comenzó Blaise.

— No, Zabini. Mirad, la guerra no ha terminado aunque Voldemort haya caído, todavía quedan mortífagos sueltos, como los Nott y Yaxley, ¿quién sabe cuantos más? Harry seguramente trate de pararlos junto con los aurores, pero ellos no saben que nosotros estamos aquí -o al menos hasta que Nott les cuente algo- y tenemos un perfil bajo. Sabemos cosas que los aurores no saben, ¿por qué no pararlos nosotros? No pienso irme, no sabiendo que así puedo contribuir a terminar esto de una vez por todas — dijo la chica de cabello castaño. Estaba segura de lo que quería hacer, por el bien del mundo mágico, por el suyo, por el de Harry y por el de... Draco —. Tenemos que hacer esto.

Draco la observó fijamente a los ojos, durante unos segundos que le parecieron años, atrapado en esos intensos ojos marrones. Un impulso de coraje y valentía lo invadió, acompañado de aquel ya común, sentimiento hormigueante en el estómago.

* * *

Harry paseó la mirada por el enorme sótano de la mansión de los Nott. Ese había sido su principal foco de atención, cuando habían visto que era imposible atravesar la gran puerta morada que había al final de un largo túnel de piedra.

Pese a que habían intentado de todo para abrirla, la única pista que tenían era una placa incrustada en la pared la cuál estaba vacía. Y bueno, unas escalofriantes placas con cabezas de elfos. Habían estado revisando las paredes del sótano y buscando algún otro pasadizo o compuerta que los llevara a otra parte, pero nada.

Aburrido, el pelinegro subió por las escaleras improvisadas que habían elaborado para entrar y salir de ahí. Se cruzó con una aurora que lo saludó y subió por las escaleras centrales de la casa, hasta el segundo piso. Todavía no se habían dedicado allí, ya que buscaban una posible relación entre la Mansión Nott y algún escondrijo.

Abrió la primera puerta, y al comenzar a mirar en los cajones y en un baúl, se percató de que esa habitación pertenecía al señor Nott, que aunque era mortífago, parecía no tener nada de vital importancia en la habitación.

Salió al pasillo y observó esperanzado que todavía quedaban tres puertas. Según los aurores en primeras filas que habían combatido contra Theodore Nott y Daphne Greengrass, no habían visto a Hermione. Pero Harry lo sabía, por algún presentimiento que se apoderaba de su mente, que Hermione había estado ahí.

Al entrar en la habitación continua, no le costó demasiado averiguar que pertenecía a Theodore Nott, por las fotografías en movimiento que colgaban de una de las paredes. Pese a que en los papeles que encontró en el escritorio no había nada demasiado interesante, al abrir el armario y rebuscar entre unas camisetas, un cuaderno de tapa de cuero apareció.

Cuando lo abrió, leyó las primeras hojas donde Theodore hablaba de cosas triviales en su quinto año. Frunció el ceño y pasó a la última hoja, donde al observar la fecha notó que era de hace unos pocos días. Se guardó el diario entre su pantalón y la chaqueta, lo leería después de mirar en las otras habitaciones.

En la tercera habitación no había mucho, solo unas camisas negras y ninguna pertenecia personal que pudiera indicar que alguien hubiera vivido allí. Probablemente sería una habitación para invitados.

Entró en la cuarta, aferrándose desesperadamente a la idea de encontrar pistas allí. Sin embargo, le sentó como una piedra cuando deslizó los cajones y estaban vacíos. Había un baúl a los pies de la cama, que al aplicarle un alomohora, abrió con un clic pero solo desveló un viejo juego de cuidado de escobas.

Golpeó con el puño la puerta del armario, que con el impacto se desencajó y golpeó fuertemente contra el marco, abriéndose de rebote.

Su sorpresa fue grande, cuando visualizó, nada más y nada menos que la chaqueta y la sudadera que llevaba Hermione la última vez que la vio. Se sacó el diario, con los ojos abiertos, saliendo apresuradamente, al grito de " _Creo haber encontrado algo._ "

* * *

Theo abrió los ojos sobresaltados. Otra vez había vuelto a tener esa pesadilla.

Se trataba de él, a oscuras y solo, caminando por un largo túnel. De allí, escuchaba las voces de Daphne y su padre, reclamándole por haberles fallado. También se les sumaban Draco y Blaise, quiénes le gritaban con la voz ahogada, que los había traicionado.

Cerró los ojos otra vez, pese a que había dormido bastante, continuaba cansado. No sabía si era mentalmente, pero de vuelta un fuerte dolor de cabeza azotó su sien.

Daphne, quién se mantenía recostada sobre su pecho descubierto, se revolvió entre las sábanas soltando un quejido. Medio dormida, se incorporó tapándose el pecho con las sábanas. Aquella mañana, a Nott le parecía más hermosa que nunca. Sus rizos dorados caían graciosamente por sus hombros y sus facciones se habían relajado notablemente a comparación con la noche anterior. La rubia le dedicó una leve sonrisa y le besó la frente.

Él pelinegro le devolvió la sonrisa y continuó cavilando en su cabeza cuál sería su próximo movimiento. Sí, ahora se estaban quedando en la Mansión Nott, pero no sería algo eterno.

— Theo — lo llamó Daphne, sentada a su lado. Habían permanecido en silencio un par de minutos.

— ¿Mhm? — soltó Theodore entre dientes, todavía más centrado en sus pensamientos que en lo que le quería decir la joven.

— ¿Cuándo vamos a irnos de aquí? — inquirió, mordiéndose un labio. Theodore sabía los deseos de Daphne de marcharse lo más pronto que las circunstancias se lo permitiesen, principalmente, porque convivir junto a los asesinos de su familia no era algo que la hiciera sentir muy cómoda.

Theo se quedó pensando unos segundos en silencio, vacilando entre contestarle que no lo sabía o que no se iban a ir. La chica, molesta se levantó y comenzó a vestirse.

— Daph, espera... — comenzó a decir él, pero cuando Daphne se giró contrariada para seguramente iniciar una discusión, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Alban Nott desfiló por la habitación de invitados de la mansión Malfoy en la que dormía su hijo, con una gran sonrisa petulante pintada en el rostro. Observó de arriba a Daphne, que vestía en camisón y bata, la joven se sintió cohibida ante la precisa mirada de aquel hombre.

— Buenos días, querida — le dijo el señor. Daphne cambió el gesto y le dedicó una falsa sonrisa de cortesía.

— Buenos días, señor Nott. Si me disculpáis, voy al baño — anunció, saliendo de allí lo más rápido que sus esbeltas piernas le permitían.

Alban se rió en una risa seca y corta.

— Ella no me cae tan mal, esperemos que no resulte una bastarda asquerosa como su inmundo padre — habló. Se había dejado crecer la barba desde hacía unos meses, por lo que una túpida mata de pelo le ocupaba la barbilla, repleta de canas.

— Cállate padre — respondió Theodore molesto. Por debajo de las sábanas, se colocó los pantalones y después se destapó. Llevar la ropa de Draco lo hacía sentir incómodo y sucio, por extraño que le resultase a sí mismo, un sentimiento de culpa se alojaba en un rincón de su cabeza, se dirigió hacía su progenitor, que lo saludó sacudiéndole el pelo. Aunque eran bastante formales, ambos tenían una buena relación —. ¿Qué querías?

— Quiero mostrarte algo antes de que sea la hora de la comida — le respondió Alban, pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Salieron del cuarto y comenzaron a caminar por uno de los múltiples pasillos del ala este de la mansión, dirigiéndose hacía lo que parecía ser el salón. No se cruzaron con nadie en su camino —. Creo que Yaxley está esperándonos, Jugson le debe de poner los pelos de punta a tu novia, ¿no? Te dejo que lo mates en cuánto sea descartable.

Theo notó como su vello de todo el cuerpo se erizaba. Matar, no. Otra vez no, no sería capaz ni de acercarse remotamente a esa situación sin quebrarse. No dijo nada a su padre mientras seguían caminando. Se detuvieron en el enorme arco de madera que cambiaba de estancia, hacía uno de los gigantes salones para invitados de los Malfoy.

— Parece que Yaxley no está aquí — murmuró Theo —. ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

El mayor de los Nott se rió y le pidió a su hijo que se apartase de donde estaba parado. Con un brusco y tosco movimiento de varita, movió la alfombra, dejando verse el oscuro suelo de caoba.

Después golpeó con la varita una parte concreta del suelo, de donde inesperadamente comenzaron a aparecer escaleras, que conducían a un pasillo oscuro.

— Vamos, Theodore — le indicó Alban, bajando aquellas escaleras recién surgidas.

Una vez abajo, el padre dijo "¡lumos!" acompañado de su varita. La luz blanquecina proveniente de la varita alumbró la estancia en la que estaban. A diferencia de en la casa de los Nott, aquel pasillo era ancho y con las paredes blancas. Su padre le dijo que lo siguiera, y ambos caminaron unos cortos metros antes de doblar en una esquina.

— Nox — murmuró su padre, guardando la varita.

Frente a él, había una gran habitación iluminada por unas lámparas de araña. Y allí, se encontraban por lo menos cinco celdas, además de dos pasillos que doblaban para cada lado y de los cuales Theo no alcanzaba a ver nada más. Lo que más inquietó a Theo, fue las miradas de odio e ira que le devolvía aquella persona desde el otro lado de la estancia.

Su padre se rió.

— ¡Qué maleducado, Theodore! ¿No saludas a unos viejos amigos? Tu madre no estaría orgullosa de tu actitud, saluda a nuestros no-invitados — exclamó su padre con sorna, burlándose de las personas que estaban al otro lado de la reja.

— Señor y señora Malfoy... — murmuró Theo, dejando escapar el aliento. Estaba acabado.

— Os venimos a dar una satisfactoria noticia — continuó hablando Alban, paseándose con aires de superioridad —. Mi querido Theo sabe donde se encuentra el pequeño Draquito.

La expresión de Narcissa, que ya de por sí estaba pálida y ojerosa, se acentuó al poner cara de sorpresa y pánico mezclados.

— ¿Oxford? Con qué mal gusto os ha salido, una ciudad tan burda y muggle, esperaba algo mejor del futuro de una de las familias más antiguas de sangre pura en Gran Bretaña. ¿Quién lo diría? De todas formas, el ataque que le tenemos preparado a la ciudad, va hacer que vuestro Draco arda, ¿no es cierto, Theo?

Theo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero lo disimuló al instante. Lo asustaba más la mirada iracunda que el señor Malfoy, tenía fija en él, aunque se mantuviera detrás de una reja.

* * *

 _Hola! Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar D: bueno, el capítulo tiene más de 4000 palabras en sí xD así que espero que os sirva. En esta nota quiero hablar de dos cosas, primero ¿cómo imaginais a Blaise, Daphne, Theo y a Alban? Yo a Blaise lo imagino clavadito a Jacob Artist, a Theo le pongo la cara de Chace Crawford pero con el pelo negro, al Nott viejo como Jeffrey Dean Morgan y a Daphne como Valentina Zelyaneva._

 _Segundo os quería aclarar quiénes son los mortífagos que están por así decirlo del lado de Alban Nott, son Macnair, Rabastan Lestrange, Jugson, Yaxley, Mulciber, Selwyn y Rookwood. Bueno, también hay muchos más de los cuales desconocemos el nombre, recordad que los mortífagos eran muchísimos. Digamos que Nott ha organizado una especie de resistencia a los aurores. Todavían quedan por aparecer muchas familias famosas como los Parkinson, y otros personajes de Hogwarts que tendrán su papel. No sé cuanto durará la historia, pero preveo que unos treinta capítulo (seguramente más), para que pueda contar toda la historia._

 _Por último, muchísimas gracias a quiénes me han dejado reviews, hablo de Caroone, artipinck94, arovgo e ivicab93, me habéis animado mucho! No sé como responder reviews pero de verdad que lo agradezco ^^_

 _Ya sabéis, recomendad la historia a quién créeis que le pueda gustar y dejadme vuestra opinión._

 **Besos, Ju.**


	18. Capítulo XVII

Capítulo XVII - _Reencuentro_

Theodore se estiró del pelo mientras daba vueltas en la habitación de invitados que había ocupado. Los elfos domésticos de los Malfoy se negaban a servirles, por lo que él mismo había tenido que volverse loco en la búsqueda de un pergamino y pluma.

Con pulso nervioso, escribió lo que se había estado planteándose poner desde hacía diez minutos, cavilando si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no. Seguramente, se iba a poner en peligro haciéndolo.

Cogió el trozo de pergamino y con rapidez, lo metió en un sobre y escribió en la parte de fuera: Draco Malfoy, Oxford.

No sabía ni tan siquiera si la lechuza de Draco, la cual lo observaba desdeñosa desde su jaula, iba a encontrar su dueño. Abrió la jaula y le entregó el pequeño sobre a la lechuza, quién empezó a volar y sostuvo la carta en sus patas.

— Busca a Draco, está en Oxford, es muy importante para garantizar su supervivencia. ¿Vale? — le dijo. Levantó el pestillo de la ventana, abriéndola, dejando que el rápido animal se alzase en vuelo y se dirigiera a donde lo mandaban.

Theo suspiró y guardó todas las cosas que podrían relacionarlo con aquel papel, frustrado y nervioso, pero ante todo, completamente asustado.

* * *

Draco, Blaise y Hermione, queriendo ser lo más rápidos posibles, habían pasado todo el mediodía y gran parte de la tarde hablando sobre los mortífagos y la Mansión Malfoy, elaborando planes y desechándolos, en un intento de crear una estrategia, sentados en un barco del parque Christ Church Meadow.

Cuando el sol comenzó a deslizarse por el cielo para perderse en el horizonte, dejando un color oscuro en el paisaje a su paso, se percataron de que debían descansar bien para al día siguiente poder ejecutar su plan. Por lo tanto, se dispusieron a levantarse del banco en el que habían pasado horas hablando, cuando una lechuza gris oscuro se posó en el, inclinándose ante Draco para entregarle un pequeño sobre blanco.

Draco frunció el ceño.

— ¿Xie? — preguntó extrañado el chico rubio. Extendió la mano para poder coger el sobre que le tendía el pobre animal, que parecía sobresaltado, y leer su contenido. Cuando tuvo la carta en su mano, la lechuza le dio un picotazo cariñoso a modo de saludo.

Hermione y Blaise observaron curiosos a Draco, esperando a que abriera el mensaje. Este, miró la parte de atrás, donde reconoció la letra de Theodore. Solo ponía "Draco Malfoy, Oxford". Se quedó vacilando unos segundos, entre si abrirla o no, pero una Granger sin paciencia se posó detrás suya e inquirió con tono mandón:

— ¿A qué esperas, Malfoy? ¡Abre eso! ¿De quién es?

— Es de Nott, Granger. No sé lo que puede haber aquí dentro —respondió el rubio en un tono neutral, sinceramente no tenía ganas de ponerse a discutir con Hermione.

Blaise suspiró y se acercó con rapidez a los dos jóvenes, arrebatandole de la mano la carta al rubio y abriéndola con impaciencia. El moreno frunció el ceño tras mover sus ojos por el papel.

— Solo pone una dirección y una hora; Pembroke Street, número 40 a las 19:00 — recitó el chico de piel trigueña —. ¿Qué hora es? — preguntó.

Draco y Hermione se encogieron de hombros. Se acercaron a una señora la cual estaba sentada en un banco junto a una chica más joven.

— ¿Perdone, saben qué hora es? — les preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa cálida.

— Son las 18:49, querida — le respondió la anciana — Está anocheciendo de una manera preciosa, ¿no creéis?

Hermione le sonrió un poco incómoda y después cogió el pergamino de las manos de Zabini.

— ¿Sabrían como ir a esta dirección?

La vieja intentó leer sin éxito, por lo que su compañera más joven leyó la dirección en voz alta.

— ¡Oh, Pembroke! Allí está la iglesia de Saint Aldates, ¿queréis ir allí? La última misa de hoy termina a las 19, desgraciadamente llegáis un poco tarde — dijo entre risitas, que la anciana secundó.

— ¡Qué terrible desgracia! — soltó Draco con un palpable sarcasmo del que las dos señoras evidentemente no se pudieron percatar, dio un paso adelante y entrecerró los ojos —. ¿Podrían decirnos de todas formas como ir? Tenemos que ir a buscar a mi madre, ¡la pobre tiene fastidiadas las rodillas!

Ambas señoras exclamaron con preocupación y la más mayor volvió a hablar.

— Seguid el sendero hasta la salida del parque y después id recto por Camino Broad, doblad en la A420, es una pequeña carretera... caminad por el borde y doblad en la tercer esquina que veáis.

Hermione abrió los ojos mientras asimilaba con rapidez toda la información.

— ¿Y cuánto se tarda más o menos? — preguntó Zabini.

— Aproximadamente diez minutos, ¡daos prisa, está por terminar!

Los tres jóvenes se despidieron apresuradamente y comenzaron a correr hacía la salida de aquel parque. Aunque no estaban demasiado lejos, Hermione presentía lo peor.

— ¿Creéis que vayan a atacar a los muggles? Es casi el pleno centro de Oxford, ahí habrán muchísimas personas — preguntó Hermione agitada, correr no era lo suyo y los dos chicos iban por delante de ella.

— Es lo más seguro, tenemos que darnos prisa. No podemos aparecernos — respondió Draco, que les llevaba la delantera.

Salieron de allí y comenzaron a acelerar, mientras esquivaban parejas y familias que paseaban con tranquilidad. Hermione sentía como le faltaba el aire y comenzó a ver todo con puntitos negros, pero no era momento, estaban en riesgo vidas inocentes. Los mortífagos llevaban toda la semana atacando en distintos puntos de Inglaterra.

Por fin habían llegado a la A420, y pasado dos calles, cuando escucharon las campanadas de la iglesia, que marcaban las siete. Fin de la misa, en cualquier momento aquella calle se llenaría de muggles.

 _Un último esfuerzo, Hermione_ se dijo a sí misma.

Finalmente, llegaron a Pembroke Street, para encontrarse con un espectáculo horrible. Una decena de mortífagos encapuchados y enmascarados, atacaban a diestra y siniestra a los cientos de muggles que estaban en la calle.

Hermione dejó escapar el poco aliento que le quedaba, petrificada. Fue la primera en reaccionar, y corrió hacía el interior de aquel tumulto de gente.

— ¡Vamos! — les gritó a sus dos acompañantes.

Dejó de mirarlos y se centró en lo que estaba ocurriendo. Observó como un mortífago le lanzaba hechizos a un pobre joven muggle, que los esquivaba con torpeza. Era obvio que lo hacía apropósito para asustarlo, hasta que finalmente uno dio de lleno en el pecho del chico que cayó al suelo y comenzó a retorcerse del dolor.

Era un _cruciatus_.

El grito desgarrador del muggle atravesó la noche. Reconocía esa manera por la cual disfrutaba de la tortura, el gesto de la varita, era Rabastan Lestrange.

— ¡ _Expulso_! — exclamó la castaña apuntando hacia el mago. Este saltó por los aires y cayó un metro más lejos. Detrás de la máscara, Hermione pudo ver como los ojos entrecerrados de Rabastan la observaban desde el suelo, seguramente con desprecio. La joven Gryffindor ayudó al joven a levantarse, y le dijo que saliera de allí, lo cual hizo con un debilitado paso.

— Vaya, vaya, si es la sangre sucia por excelencia — dijo con voz rasposa el mortífago.

No, Hermione no tenía miedo. Rabastan Lestrange no era ningún enemigo difícil para ella.

El mago lanzó un hechizo no verbal que Hermione evitó con un potente protego, que se fue debilitando tras varios hechizos por parte de Rabastan. Ambos dieron varios pasos para atrás, moviéndose hacía una pared.

Hermione respondió lanzandole varios hechizos defensivos, de igual manera no verbal, que el mortífago desvió con su varita. ¡ _Flipendo_! pensó Hermione a la vez que apuntaba con su varita.

Por suerte, el hechizo esta vez golpeó a Rabastan, que quedó confundido por unos segundos. Suficientes para que la castaña echara a correr hacía una pequeña callejuela la cual tenían al lado, con la esperanza de que el mortífago la siguiera.

Esta noche Rabastan terminaría en Azkaban.

* * *

Harry apareció junto con Brown en Pembroke Street, en Oxford. Los habían mandado allí, interrumpiendo su lectura del diario de Nott, ya que habían notificado un ataque de los mortífagos.

Cuando llegaron, todo era un caos, con luces y chispas saltando de todas partes, mientras los pocos muggles que quedaban trataban de huir de allí, aun así habían bastantes. Se podían ver las primeras luces de algunos duelos a unos metros de ellos.

Confundió a un mortífago y ató con un hechizo a otro con la mayor rapidez posible, mientras indicaba a los muggles que salieran de allí.

Sin embargo, la vista de Harry se centró en un punto exacto, donde una muggle salía corriendo hacía un callejón sin salida seguida de un mortífago.

— ¡Brown, mira eso! — dijo. Ambos aurores fueron corriendo tras ellos.

Cuando llegaron, escucharon como extrañamente, establecían una conversación entre ellos.

— Das asco, Lestrange — escuchó una voz femenina decir. Un momento, si no se equivocaba, aquella era la voz de...

— Me halagas, Granger, piensa en eso mientras te arrebato la vida — respondió una voz rasposa.

Harry observó la escena con los ojos empañados en lágrimas, allí estaba Hermione. Rabastan Lestrange la tenía cogida del pelo, mientras clavaba su varita en el cuello de la chica.

— ¡ _Avada Kedavra_! — más por impulso que por lógica, Harry exclamó esas dos palabras mientras blandía su varita. Tomándolo por sorpresa, el rayo de luz verde golpeó el cuerpo del mortífago, que cayó inerte al suelo. Harry palideció, casi sin darse cuenta, había matado a una persona.

Hermione miró con sorpresa hacía Harry y Brown. Abrió la boca y se puso roja, al tiempo que sus ojos se cristalizaban.

— ¡Harry! — exclamó corriendo hacía él. Se fundieron en un abrazo. El pelinegro notó como un reguero de lágrimas bajaba por sus mejillas. Hermione se separó de él, y sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos plantó un beso en su frente.

— Her-hermione, yo... yo pensaba que tú estabas... — susurró en su oído.

— Eso ya no importa, Harry — respondió la castaña. Ambos se separaron —. No tienes ni idea de lo preocupada que estaba por ti. Ojalá hubiera podido contactarte.

— ¿Tú preocupada por mi? ¡Yo estaba desesperado! En casa de los Nott encontré su diario y tu ropa, estaba muerto de miedo de que te hubiera pasado algo — replicó Harry. Todavía no podía creerse que delante suya estuviera su mejor amiga, sana y salva.

— Tengo muchísimo que explicarte, Harry, todo tiene una explicación. Quería volver contigo, pero Draco y Zabini, ellos no...

Harry hizo una mueca, ¿Draco? ¿Desde cuando Malfoy era Draco?

— ¡Potter, eres idiota! — exclamó Brown, quien había estado examinando el cadáver inmóvil de Rabastan —. Podríamos haberle sacado información.

Hermione observó a aquel auror del cual desconocía su nombre, ¿acaso era insensible? ¡Acaba de reencontrarse con Harry después de tantos días de espera!

El auror gruñó y se levantó apresuradamente, caminando con paso acelerado hacía la salida del callejón.

— Debemos volver ahí afuera, todavía quedan muchos mortífagos — dijo.

Hermione caminó con Harry a su lado hasta la salida, y desgraciadamente, recordó el plan que había trazado con Malfoy y Zabini, tenía que irse con ellos.

Observó a Draco combatiendo con un mortífago a duelo, a unos pocos metros de ella. Con agilidad, se escabulló de Harry y se infiltró entre los duelistas tratando evitar ser alcanzada por alguna maldición.

— ¡ _Desmaius!_ — exclamó, aturdiendo al mortífago con sorpresa. Draco la miró asombrado, Hermione lo cogió por el brazo y comenzó a llevarlo entre el gentío.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Granger? — preguntó entre gritos el rubio.

— ¡Tenemos que buscar a Zabini y largárnos antes de que alguien repare en vosotros! Arruinaría el plan y os arrestarían — le respondió la castaña nerviosa. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas, no encontraban al moreno y no podían irse sin él. Se les acababa el tiempo.

De repente, encontró a Blaise con la mirada, que se estaba batiendo en duelo, pero no con un mortífago, si no con un auror.

— ¡Blaise! — gritó Draco para distraer al otro mago. Esto dio frutos, ya que este se giró y Draco aprovechó esto para ir corriendo hasta Zabini. Hermione agarró por el brazo a Blaise, antes de aparecerse, a la vez que escuchaba como el auror exclamaba: "¡se escapan!"

Muy tarde, porque para entonces ya se encontraban en frente de Grimmauld Place.

— ¿Granger, dónde estamos? — preguntó Draco, observando a su alrededor.

Pero claro, ellos no veían la vieja casa de la cual Hermione no podía apartar la vista.

— Cuando os diga lo que os voy a decir, tenedlo en mente y pensad en ello — les explicó. Tanto como Blaise como Draco asintieron extrañados, Hermione recordó lo que le había entregado Alastor Moody en un pergamino escrito por Dumbledore —. Los cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix pueden ser encontrados en el número 12, Grimmauld Place, Londres.

Los dos Slytherins se quedaron en silencio unos cuantos segundos, hasta que parecieron escuchar un ruido y levantaron la mirada, mientras ponían cara de asombro.

De entre los otros edificios, había surgido una casa con aspecto viejo.

— Es... la casa de los Black — dijo Draco en voz alta —. La antigua y ancestral casa de los Black.

* * *

Habían entrado en la casa, despertando al horrible retrato de la madre de Sirius, que en vez de gritarles, se puso a hablar con Draco de manera amable. El aire viciado convertía la estancia en un ambiente pesado y poco acogedor, que sobrecogió a la Gryffindor.

Hermione entró al salón la primera, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Pese a la posible intrusión de Yaxley en la casa, todo estaba exactamente igual a como ella, Ron y Harry lo habían dejado.

— ¿Hermione? — notó la voz de Draco detrás de ella. Se giró limpiándose las posibles lágrimas esperando a salir, había recordado con tanta viveza a Ron, como si fuera ayer cuando durmieron ambos juntos en aquella casa.

— ¿Dónde está Zabini? — preguntó Hermione.

— Hablando con la señora Bl... — Draco se quedó mudo cuando Hermione dio un paso adelante y lo rodeó con sus delgados brazos, hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho del rubio. Aunque estaba sorprendido, se dejó llevar y le devolvió el abrazo, apoyando su cabeza en la de la castaña, a la vez que le acariciaba el pelo —. Todo va a estar bien, Hermione — le susurró.

Hermione quiso decir algo, pero nada salió de sus labios. Simplemente no podía. Necesitaba a Draco en aquel momento, lo necesitaba con ella, y tenerlo envolviéndola le resultaba reconfortante.

— Te quiero, Draco — susurró Hermione.

* * *

 _Hola! Siento haber estado inactiva, he estado muuuy ocupada con el colegio, lo siento muchísimo. Pero hoy me he puesto jajaj. Espero que os guste! Un beso, Ju._


	19. Capítulo XVIII

**Capítulo XVIII -** _Dragón enamorado_

— ¿Hermione? — notó la voz de Draco detrás de ella. Se giró limpiándose las posibles lágrimas esperando a salir, había recordado con tanta viveza a Ron, como si fuera ayer cuando durmieron ambos juntos en aquella casa.

— ¿Dónde está Zabini? — preguntó Hermione.

— Hablando con la señora Bl... — Draco se quedó mudo cuando Hermione dio un paso adelante y lo rodeó con sus delgados brazos, hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho del rubio. Aunque estaba sorprendido, se dejó llevar y le devolvió el abrazo, apoyando su cabeza en la de la castaña, a la vez que le acariciaba el pelo —. Todo va a estar bien, Hermione — le susurró.

Hermione quiso decir algo, pero nada salió de sus labios. Simplemente no podía. Necesitaba a Draco en aquel momento, lo necesitaba con ella, y tenerlo envolviéndola le resultaba reconfortante.

— Te quiero, Draco — susurró Hermione.

Draco se tensó, bajando automáticamente la mano que acariciaba el pelo de la joven y dejándola caer, inerte a su lado. Hermione, afectada todavía, se separó de él y se negó a mirarlo, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

No se sentía fuerte mentalmente para mirarlo a los ojos y observar su segura cara de desprecio, ¿qué había hecho? Estúpida. Si bien, sí que sentía lo que había dicho, el rubio no tenía porqué saberlo. Todo lo que habían "avanzado en su relación" lo había echado a perder.

Temerosa, levantó la barbilla y analizó con sus ojos marrones la expresión de Draco; como ella misma se esperaba, estaba serio mirándolo sin gesto aparente, con los labios fruncidos. No iba a decir nada y Hermione no esperaba que lo hiciera, pero, ¿qué demonios estaba pensando?

Sin explicación alguna, decidió que había tenido suficiente. Hermione dio un paso al costado y acto seguido, comenzó a caminar apresuradamente hacía las escaleras del pasillo. Al pasar por enfrente de la cocina de los Black, miró por una fracción de segundo como Blaise rebuscaba en las alacenas. El moreno, burlón, iba a decirle algo hasta que detectó su nariz hinchada y las mejillas rojas.

Antes de que este pudiera decir algo, siguió con su camino. Necesitaba estar sola... y lejos de Malfoy.

Blaise, maquinando en su cabeza las miles de situaciones posibles por las que sus dos amigos hubieran terminado así, decidió ir a buscar a Draco. Dobló por el pasillo y pasó el gran arco del salón, en el que se encontró al rubio de pie en mitad de la sala. Si hubiera entrado mientras abrazaba a Hermione, sabría que no se había movido un ápice.

— Draco, ¿qué ha pasado? — preguntó Blaise, sin estar muy seguro de recibir una respuesta. Hace dos horas habían estado en un duelo mágico y ahora en Grimmauld Place, interpretando un drama juvenil.

Para su sorpresa, Draco respiró pesadamente y se dio la vuelta, quedando de frente con Zabini.

— Ella... Yo... — dijo en voz baja, como si temiera decir más de dos palabras seguidas —. Blaise, Hermione ha dicho que me quiere.

Zabini se quedó en silencio unos segundos mientras asimilaba la información. Sus sospechas eran más que ciertas, estos dos estaban en algo.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema con eso, Draco? — le replicó, intentando esconder la sonrisa que se asomaba por la comisura de sus labios.

Draco dejó de mirarlo, dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar con frustración, mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza. Iba a decir algo que no había sido capaz de decirle a Hermione hace unos minutos atrás, algo que ni él mismo estaba seguro de sentir hasta hace unos instantes.

— Yo también la quiero — dijo en voz alta, finalmente. Y como si hubiera gastado su límite de ternura diaria, Draco volvió a su gesto y pose altiva y elegante, tratando de fingir que nada de eso había pasado.

Blaise dejó escapar una risita entre dientes.

— Deja de fingir, Draco — lo aconsejó, dándole una palmadita en el hombro —. Además, es la primera vez en toda mi vida que te veo hacer tantas estupideces por una persona y tener actitudes tan atontadas, sube y búscala. Si no le vas a decir que la quieres, demuéstraselo.

El rubio observó a su amigo detenidamente, agradeciendo mentalmente sus palabras. Draco Malfoy no era un chico muy hablador ni demostrativo, eso estaba claro.

— Gracias... Gracias Blaise — dijo.

Dicho aquello, siguió el camino que había hecho antes Hermione, esperando encontrarla en alguna de las habitaciones de aquella desconocida casa.

— ¿Hermione? — preguntó en voz alta, cuando ya había terminado de subir las escaleras hacía el segundo piso. Al cabo de unos segundos, escuchó la respuesta detrás de una puerta entrecerrada.

— ¿Qué quieres? — escuchó la voz de la castaña vociferar desde aquella habitación.

Decidido a lo que iba a hacer, empujó con los dedos suavemente la puerta negra y la cerró a su paso. Observó con detenimiento la estancia; era una habitación que contrastaba notablemente con el resto de la casa, ya que desde las paredes hasta las sábanas y las cortinas eran de color rojo.

Hermione se encontraba acostada en la cama, apoyando la cabeza en su mano y con una pierna encima de la otra, mirando a Draco desde su posición en la cama. Lo miró esperando que respondiera su pregunta y se marchara. Aunque no tenía lágrimas ni nada parecido, una mueca de incomodidad adornaba su rostro.

— ¿Malfoy, qué quier...? — comenzó a decir, pero se quedó muda cuando vio como Draco se acercaba a ella y se tumbaba a su lado, mirando el techo.

— Granger, yo... es decir, llevamos casi un mes conviviendo y... — se quedó en silencio. Detalló con los ojos la tela roja que cubría la parte superior de aquella cama de dosel mientras pensaba en que decir. Draco nunca había sido bueno con las palabras y expresar sus sentimientos, y a decir verdad, le avergonzaba hacerlo. Pese a que con Hermione se sentía cómodo, estaba ese miedo que no le dejaba hablar —. Ha sido bastante intenso y yo...

Hermione sonrió y Draco sintió como la sangre le subía a las mejillas. Suspiró de manera casi imperceptible **,** y giró el cuello para observar a la castaña. Pasaron unos segundos donde se observaron en silencio y la castaña se sintió cohibida. Notó como los ojos de Draco se detenían en sus labios.

— Draco... bésame —susurró, lo suficientemente fuerte para que él la escuchara. Draco se relamió el labio inferior con lentitud, mientras pasaba una mano por la cadera de Hermione y la acercaba a él.

Habían sido contadas las veces en las que Hermione no lo había llamado "Malfoy", eso hizo que aquel cosquilleo se instalara con más fuerza en su estómago. Por su parte, Hermione notaba como su corazón se había acelerado ante el contacto del rubio.

Ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro chocarles en la cara. Draco lo hizo finalmente, y juntó sus labios con los de la castaña, tomándola por sorpresa.

La mano pálida de Draco amplió su viaje y comenzó a moverse, acariciando en círculos la parte baja de la espalda de Hermione, por debajo de la ropa.

A diferencia de sus otros besos, este no era descontrolado ni lleno de pasión; era más bien lento y suave, algo que Hermione podría a llegar calificar de "tierno". Hermione rodó y se posicionó encima de Draco. Se separaron unos segundos para tomar aire, que a Draco se le hicieron eternos.

Miró a Hermione detenidamente. Le parecía condenadamente hermosa, aunque estaba seguro de que jamás se lo confesaría. Tampoco le diría que aquel momento, con ella encima de él, respirando rápidamente, sentía que era el instante más apacible y feliz de su vida.

Jamás había estado en una situación así con otra persona. Nunca había estado tan cerca de una chica. Y no hablaba solo físicamente, si no emocionalmente.

Hermione agarró el suéter verde de Slytherin que llevaba puesto por los bordes y se lo quitó, lanzándolo por alguna parte de la habitación. Debajo no llevaba nada, solo su sujetador negro.

Draco la atrajo nuevamente hacía si mismo, sujetando su cara entre sus manos y besándola, esta vez más rápido. Los labios de Hermione le parecían su lugar favorito en el mundo.

Dejó su boca y comenzó a bajar lentamente, dejando besos húmedos por su cara, mandíbula y se instaló en su cuello. Hermione cerró los ojos, disfrutando de aquello. Uno de los dedos del rubio bajó delicadamente hasta el hombro de Hermione, donde descansaban los tirantes de su sujetador. Lo bajó lentamente, mientras al mismo tiempo succionó un trozo de piel de la castaña durante unos segundos. Hermione emitió un gemido y Draco la soltó.

Hermione se sentó encima de Draco, sonriendo. Tenía el pelo alborotado y las mejillas sonrosadas, además de la enrojecida piel de su cuello.

— Siento haberte dicho eso, Draco —le dijo Hermione, bajándose de encima suya y acostándose a su lado.

Draco sintió aquello como un terrible baldazo de agua fría, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta como se había puesto su pequeño amiguito. ¿Tenía que decirle a Hermione que él también la quería?

Pasó su brazo por la espalda de la castaña y comenzó a hacer caricias en círculo en su hombro. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Dejó un beso en la frente de la castaña.

—Yo también te quiero, Hermione. Joder, no sé que me has hecho, pero te quiero — le dijo Draco con voz casi ahogada.

Hermione le sonrió y lo besó castamente.

— Estamos bien, entonces —le respondió la Gryffindor. Draco dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada antes de abrazarla y apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de la castaña. Quería quedarse así.

* * *

Theodore acarició el pelo rubio dorado de Daphne, que se encontraba debajo suya con los ojos cerrados del placer. Gemía mientras agarraba con fuerza las sábanas blancas de la cama. Theodore agarró con fuerza el cabezal de la cama, que crujía al compás de sus embestidas.

Gruñó a la vez que sentía como llegaba al climax, y Daphne dejó escapar un pequeño gritito de placer. Salió de ella y se tiró a su lado en la cama. La besó delicadamente. Ambos estaban empapados en sudor.

Aun así, Daphne era preciosa.

— Te amo, Daphne — le dijo Theo, sujetándole la cara con una de sus manos y jugando con uno de sus rizos con la otra.

No era la primera vez que se lo decía y la joven Greengrass también lo amaba con todo su corazón.

— Sabes que yo también te amo — sonrió la rubia.

Theo había llegado a la Mansión Malfoy después del ataque en Oxford. Había escapado de que lo apresaran por los pelos, pero por lo menos había cumplido la misión que su padre le había encomendado.

" _Antes que nada, tenemos que obtener una fuente dentro del Ministerio. ¿Sabes realizar un Imperius?_ " eso es lo que le había dicho antes de decirle que debía encantar algún auror. Lo había hecho exitosamente.

Aun así, vio a Draco. Una fracción de segundo, antes de que la sangre sucia se lo llevase cogiditos de la mano. Resopló. Su plan se había ido al traste. Encima, ahora estaba a la merced de las órdenes de su padre.

Observó el alto techo de la habitación.

Echaba de menos a Draco. ¿Por qué la había cagado tan fuertemente? Tal vez simplemente debería haberse escapado con Daphne desde el principio.

Le dio la espalda a su novia. Estaba cansado, y pasaba de ver la cara de preocupación de esta. Mañana sería un día largo.

* * *

Hermione se puso nuevamente él jersey de Slytherin que le pertenecía a Draco. El rubio había bajado unos minutos antes que ella, alegando a buscar a Zabini quien llevaba más de una hora muy callado.

La castaña salió de la habitación de Sirius y bajó las escaleras. Encontró a los dos slytherin en el salón de la casa, charlando ambos muy serios. Un momento vio como Blaise se reía y palmeaba a Draco en la espalda.

— Bien, ¿siguen pie aquello de ejecutar mañana el plan? —preguntó Blaise.

Hermione se sentó en el sofá y extrajo su varita.

— Sí, aunque será un poco precipitado; tal vez no esperen que los ataquemos justo después del ataque de ayer. Eso es una ventaja, además del heredero de los Malfoy — respondió Hermione, mirando a Draco, que estaba pensativo.

— Bien, entonces mañana a las 5 de la madrugada saldremos de aquí y nos vamos a aparecer en las afueras de Malfoy Manor. Después de esto, entraremos por uno de los pasadizos secretos de la casa con total sigilo. Entraremos por los calabozos y tomaremos el control de la mansión. Con ayuda de los elfos domésticos y con algunas maldiciones podremos sonsacarle información a los mortífagos —dijo Blaise de corrido, recordando todas las partes del plan.

El rubio continuaba en silencio. A decir verdad, en el fondo pensaba que no era un buen plan. Eran tres contra quien sabe cuantos mortífagos. Si, contaban con la ventaja de que la Mansión era suya, pero sentía que necesitarían mucha suerte para que todo les saliera bien.

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada.

— Entonces... deberíamos comer, necesitaremos fuerzas para mañana —dijo Hermione, levantándose para dirigirse a la cocina.

— Draco, ¿qué te pasa? — le inquirió su amigo moreno.

— No es nada, simplemente tengo un mal presentimiento —respondió el rubio.

Blaise lo miró en silencio durante una fracción de segundo. Al parecer, intentando analizarlo. No dijo nada, y se marchó del salón en silencio.

Draco suspiró pesadamente, simplemente esperaba encontrar a sus padres, lo más pronto posible.

* * *

 _HOLAAAS! Bueno, solo recibí un review en el capítulo anterior, pero espero que este os guste más._

 _Un besazo, Ju._


	20. Capítulo XIX

Capítulo XIX - _Enemigos de la Justicia_

Harry había permanecido en su despacho de la oficina de aurores desde que habían regresado de Oxford. Habían llegado después de un arduo trabajo de dos horas donde se habían encargado de borrar memorias y reparar destrozos, intentando eliminar cualquier evidencia del ataque que había sucedido.

Suspiró. Llevaba más de media hora sentado en la silla de su escritorio, pensando en Hermione. Su amiga le había dicho que tenía que explicarle cosas, confiaba en ella, pero seguía preocupado. ¿Qué hacía ella allí, en medio de un ataque de los mortífagos? Hasta hace un par de horas, su paradero era desconocido.

—Hermione, ¿qué estás tramando? —se preguntó a si mismo en voz alta, mientras daba vueltas en su mano un bolígrafo.

Hacía varios días que Ginny estaba preocupada por él, lo sabía. Se sentía un poco mal porque ella estaba pasando la muerte de Ron y Fred, y él se había centrado completamente en encontrar a Hermione.

Era como una bomba de relojería y sabía que Ginevra en cualquier momento estallaría y le demandaría atención.

De repente, escuchó como alguien daba unos golpes suaves en la puerta de la habitación.

— ¿Sí? — respondió. No sabía quién podía llegar a ser, en cuanto habían llegado, Brown le había echado una mirada de enfado y después no se había dignado a dirigirle la palabra. " _¡Te has cargado a Lestrange, podríamos haberle sonsacado información, Potter!_ " le había gritado iracundo cuando finalmente reducieron a los mortífagos.

Un auror que apenas tenía unos cuantos años más que él, se asomó por la puerta y le sonrió.

— Potter, Brown te espera en la sala dos de conferencias — le dijo. Era un chico rubio, de pelo ondulado y piel pálida. Unos ojos color chocolate miraban a Harry con inquietud desde el otro lado de la estancia.

— Ah, vale, gracias por avisarme —respondió el pelinegro, realizando el vago intento de una sonrisa. Miró con atención la cara del chico, ya lo había visto varias veces por el departamento de aurores, pero no recordaba su nombre —. ¿Me acompañas, mhm...?

— Wilson, Adrien Wilson — le replicó con una media sonrisa.

Ambos salieron del despacho y se dirigieron por el pasillo hacía las escaleras del tercer piso. A la vez que subían las escaleras, Harry se preguntó que es lo que quería decirle Brown. ¿Y si le quería quitar su puesto? Apenas llevaba unas semanas siendo auror y solo se había centrado en buscar a Hermione.

Finalmente llegaron a la puerta que rezaba un número dos.

Adrien tocó la puerta con los nudillos cerrados y segundos después se escuchó como alguien le decía " _pase_ ".

Dentro, se encontraban Brown junto con por lo menos siete aurores, entre ellos Krebs y Graves.

— Hola, Potter — lo saludó Graves con una sonrisa disimulada. Krebs movió la cabeza a modo de saludo.

— Buenas noches, chicos — dijo Harry, entrando en la sala seguido de Adrien, que cerró la puerta tras él.

Un silencio sepulcral reinó en la sala de conferencias. Harry se apoyó en una de las mesas que había allí, quedando de frente con Brown, que lo miraba desafiante. Allen, el auror más viejo que había allí con cuarenta años, carraspeó y mantuvo un breve contacto visual con Brown.

— Potter, como sabes, Hermione Granger se encontraba esta misma noche en el ataque perpetrado por los Mortífagos esta noche en el centro de Oxford, a la salida de una de las iglesias _muggle_ más famosas de la zona — dijo el auror, con una voz grave y tranquila, que pese a las circunstancias, a Harry le transmitía calma.

Culpablemente, Harry se tranquilizó al saber que no iban a despedirlo: ser auror siempre había sido su sueño. Sin embargo, tras las palabras de Allen, no estaba muy seguro de que le fuera a gustar lo que le tenían que decir.

— Sí, la encontramos Brown y yo siendo atacada por Rabastan Lestrange — afirmó Harry. Brown no había dejado de observarlo durante toda la conversación, fijamente y sin disimulo alguno.

— ¿Sabes que es lo que podría hacer la señorita Granger allí? — preguntó una auror llamada Willow Colin, era también bastante veterana en el oficio.

— No, a mí también me tomó por sorpresa, yo... — respondió Harry, inquietándose por dentro a medida que lo iban increpando. ¿A dónde querían llegar con todo eso?

— Más tarde se la vio desapareciéndose junto con Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini, por voluntad propia, los cuales están prófugos desde la caída de Voldemort, acusado de malversación, intento de asesinato en primer grado, torturas múltiples, complicidad, además de que el joven Malfoy ha sido un mortífago desde hace por lo menos un año y medio — leyó Allen desde un papel, el cual parecía un informe, que tenía en la mano. El resto de aurores de los cuales Harry no conocía sus nombres, escribían a toda prisa con sus plumas —. Es por esto que hoy, 4 de junio de 1998, se declara a Hermione Granger cómplice de los mortífagos y, por lo tanto, en búsqueda y captura por decreto del Ministerio de Magia de Gran Bretaña y el departamento de aurores.

El rasguido de la pluma de los aurores se escuchó durante unos segundos hasta que cesaron y la sala se sumió en un silencio nuevamente. Allen observaba a Harry con tristeza, como si le tuviera lástima, era sabido en el departamento de aurores que encontrar a Hermione había sido de suma importancia para Harry durante aquel mes que llevaba trabajando junto a ellos.

Por su parte, Harry sentía rabia. Casi sin mirar a Brown, podía sentir su mirada llena de petulancia. Tenía claro que todo esto había sido obra suya; él era el único que parecía cansado de la exhaustiva investigación de Harry para encontrar a la joven Gryffindor.

Harry entre abrió los labios y dejó escapar un suspiro.

— Brown y yo vimos con nuestros propios ojos como era atacada por Lestrange, un importante mortífago, Hermione me dijo que tenía explicaciones que darme. ¡Es ridículo, por favor, es hija de muggles, es lo que principalmente odian! — exclamó Harry, dejando salir toda su frustración —. Brown, tú estabas conmigo.

Se dio la vuelta para observar de frente a Brown, que sonrió con malicia.

— Yo no recuerdo que Granger fuera atacada o que te comentase algo, más bien, parecía una disputa entre aliados; sabes como son los mortífagos.

Harry palideció. Sintió ganas de abalanzarse sobre su compañero. Sucio mentiroso.

Allen observó la expresión de Harry y suspiró con pesadez.

— Está bien Harry, solo queríamos informarte de esto. No lo tomes como algo personal, es nuestro deber como aurores hacer esto; seguramente cuando la encontremos e interroguemos sea todo un mal entendido. Muchacho, acompaña a Potter de vuelta — dijo el viejo auror hablando hacía Adrien.

Sin embargo, Brown dio un paso hacía delante y puso su mano en el hombro de Harry.

— No es necesario, yo lo acompañaré — dijo con una sonrisa que enseñaba todos los dientes.

Allen asintió con preocupación.

Harry salió acompañado de Brown. En cuanto cerraron las puertas, el auror cogió al pelinegro del cuello de la camisa y se acercó a unos pocos centímetros de su cara, amenazante.

— Mira Potter, no pienses que porque eres el maldito Elegido puedes hacer lo que te plazca. El departamento de aurores está hecho para proteger el mundo mágico, y desde que has llegado aquí te has dedicado a vaguear por encontrar a la condenada Granger — le dijo. Los nudillos de la mano con la que apretaba su camisa, se volvieron blanquecinos y Harry sintió como la sangre comenzaba a subirse le a la cabeza —. Céntrate en lo importante.

Dicho eso, se sacudió la chaqueta americana que llevaba y se relamió el labio de abajo. Brown tenía unos treinta y algo, y pese a las pequeñas arrugas que comenzaban a salirle en la cara, intimidaba bastante. Le echó una mirada despectiva y después de eso, comenzó a caminar por el lado contrario del pasillo.

Harry respiró hondo y tragó saliva. Brown se acababa de convertir en una amenaza latente.

* * *

El comienzo de julio dejaba atrás el frío y las largas lluvias de mayo, dejando paso a las brisas cálidas y las pequeñas lloviznas. Aquella madrugada de 5 de junio, una pequeña llovizna azotaba la ciudad de Londres.

Blaise, Draco y Hermione se habían despertado a las cuatro de la mañana para poder salir temprano hacía Malfoy Manor. Apenas llevaban su varita: tenían que ser rápidos y escurridizos, no sabían exactamente que podrían encontrar ahí.

— ¿Listos? — preguntó Zabini una vez se encontraron los tres en el salón de la casa. Draco asintió en silencio y Hermione se mordió el interior de la mejilla.

Estaba nerviosa, mucho. No solo se estaban exponiendo a la muerte, sino también a ser torturados antes de eso. Y sobre todo con Draco, no tendrían piedad por traicionar su lealtad a los mortífagos. Y tenía miedo.

Hermione miró a Blaise en silencio, compartieron miradas por unos segundos, hasta que al parecer, este comprendió.

— Os dejo a solas, saldré a ver como está la luz y la lluvia — se excusó, caminando por la sala hasta doblar por el pasillo que dirigía al recibidor.

Draco no miraba a Hermione, permanecía con la mirada perdida hacía algún punto de la habitación, mientras que la rizada no apartaba la vista de él, con evidente preocupación. Finalmente, el rubio resopló durante un segundo y dirigió sus ojos grises hacía Hermione.

— ¿Qué pasa, Hermione? — preguntó el Slytherin.

Hermione se quedó en silencio, frunció los labios y tragó saliva antes de hablar.

— He estado pensando, Draco — dijo en un susurro la castaña —. Sí algo sale mal, serías el mayor perjudicado en todo el embrollo. Te torturarían por traicionarlos y tendrías una muerte horrible y eso... me preocupa.

Draco la observó mientras apretaba la mandíbula. A excepción de sus padres, nadie nunca se había preocupado por él. No se lo pensó dos veces, y dio dos grandes zancadas hacía Hermione. Se inclinó hacía ella y puso su mano en la nuca, enredando sus dedos entre sus rizos. El aliento cálido le chocaba en el mentón.

— No te preocupes por mi, Granger, si llegan a hacerlo, quiero que solo te preocupes en salir tú con vida de allí — murmuró Draco, mirándola muy atentamente. Quiso memorizar cada facción, cada parte de su rostro. Las famosas pecas existían, tan adorables adornando su nariz y debajo de los ojos.

En sus años de Hogwarts, tal vez le habrían parecido unos burdos ojos marrones. Pero al mirarlos de cerca, observaba _aquel_ brillo especial, que nunca había visto en ninguna otra parte. Pese a que eran de un marrón chocolate intenso, se podían apreciar pequeñas motitas doradas.

Y sus labios, que lo estaban llevando lentamente hacía la locura, permanecían entre abiertos, con ese color rosado que los hacía ver tan apetecibles. Draco sonrió para sí mismo, antes de inclinarse los centímetros que los separaban para besarla. Hermione, quien estaba esperándolo, movió sus manos hasta colocarlas en la mandíbula de Draco, ahuecándolas para sostener su cara. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar, sintiendo como algo se instalaba en su pecho y le cosquilleaba. Draco acarició sus labios con lentitud, casi sin ganas, pero como si cada vez necesitara más de ella, la intensidad del beso fue aumentando.

La mano restante de Draco bajo con lentitud por la espalda de Hermione, acariciándola hasta posarse en la parte de abajo de su cintura, provocándole un escalofrío. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír en mitad del beso, lo cual le produjo algo a Draco.

No sabría bien como definirlo, pero notó como le ardía la cara y todo el cuerpo, como un cosquilleo lo invadía, ¿desde cuando Hermione provocaba todo esto en él?

Se separó con ella sin ganas y dejó un beso en su frente, mientras frotaba su pulgar en la nuca de la rizada. No le gustaban las cursilerías, pero sentía la necesidad, eso provocaba ella en él.

— Todo va a salir bien — le dijo a Hermione.

Dicho eso, se alejó de ella y la miró analizando la expresión de su rostro.

— Vamos, Blaise nos está esperando — replicó Hermione. A Draco le hubiera gustado quedarse allí con ella para siempre, donde no habían bandos, ni Mortífagos, ni aurores, ni ningún Blaise por en medio.

Ambos salieron, sin saber si volverían a cruzar las puertas de la Casa de los Black.

Blaise los esperaba a fuera, sentado en la parte no mojada de las escaleras de la casa, sumido en silencio. A fuera, todo permanecía oscuro.

— Creo que todavía quedará una media hora de oscuridad — dijo el moreno en cuanto los vio, poniéndose de pie. Se quedaron en un silencio incómodo, estaba claro que ninguno de los tres quería enfrentarse a lo que les esperaba. Pero ya habían pasado por la Batalla de Hogwarts, y tenían que ser valientes.

Se agarraron todos de la mano y se desaparecieron.

Cuando Hermione observó bien a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que estaban en una especie de camino de tierra, rodeado de árboles y matorrales. Aquí, donde no había contaminación lumínica, se podían apreciar las estrellas brillando en el cielo, que cada vez se ponía menos oscuro.

A lo lejos, tal vez a unos trescientos metros, se divisaba Malfoy Manor. Miró hacía Draco, que carraspeó mientras miraba a la que había sido la casa de su familia durante siglos.

— Tenemos que darnos prisa, en cuanto comience a amanecer es posible que se despierten y seamos más localizables — dijo Draco. Blaise asintió, de acuerdo con el rubio.

Comenzaron a caminar hacía la mansión, con el mayor sigilo posible y varita en mano, por el bordillo del camino. Después de unos cuatro minutos, llegaron y Draco les hizo señas a Hermione y a Blaise para que lo siguieran. Comenzaron a caminar por el alrededor del muro de piedra que rodeaba a la mansión, metiéndose entre los setos.

Disminuyeron el ritmo de sus pasos, para evitar hacer ruido entre las hojas. Caminaron así durante unos cuantos segundos, hasta que Draco se detuvo. Con la varita, golpeó uno de los ladrillos del muro.

Hermione esperaba que diera a una entrada de los jardines, y sin embargo los setos se hundieron y unas escaleras de piedra surgieron.

Uno a uno desfilaron, bajaron. Cuando todos estaban en tierra firme, estas desaparecieron, volviendo todo a su posición original.

— Mi padre me enseñó este pasadizo por si alguna vez necesitábamos huir o entrar sin ser vistos. Conduce a un sótano oculto debajo del salón — dijo Draco. A diferencia de los túneles de la casa de los Nott, aquel pasillo estaba bien iluminado y las paredes eran blancas e impolutas.

— ¿Qué hay en ese sótano? — inquirió Hermione, a la par que los tres comenzaban a caminar. Aunque se lo imaginaba, Harry le había contado una vez de que solían haber objetos relacionados con las artes oscuras.

— Son como una especie de calabozos, hay unas quince celdas y espacio para almacenar cosas — respondió el rubio sin darle demasiada al asunto.

— ¿Crees que hayan encerrado a alguien ahí? — replicó Blaise.

— Conociendo a los mortífagos, tal vez. Pero quien sabe, no creo que sean estúpidos de hacer algo así, sabrán que no pueden quedarse aquí toda la vida, y huir de Malfoy Manor con decenas de prisioneros es bastante difícil.

Hermione se quedó en silencio. ¿Qué habría sido de los padres de Draco? No lo había escuchado nombrarlos por ninguna parte. ¿Estarían de parte de los mortífagos? ¿O serían... prisioneros? Esperaba que no hubiera ocurrido lo peor.

Finalmente, llegaron a una puerta de madera que se veía medieval. Draco la empujó sin dificultades. Cuando todos la cruzaron, nuevamente esta desapareció tras ellos. La iluminación del sótano era mucho más débil que la del pasadizo, y estaban casi a oscuras, con una apenas luz tenue proveniente de una antorcha.

De repente, estaban en una gran estancia de piedra, con calabozos de barrotes negros a cada lado. Hermione notó movimiento en una de las celdas, y se giró asustada. Un rostro los observaba con sorpresa.

— ¿Granger? — dijo con una voz débil.

Hermione ahogó una exclamación y abrió los ojos. Draco y Blaise se giraron al notar la reacción de la castaña.

— ¿Pansy?— preguntó Blaise horrorizado. La joven Parkinson, estaba pálida, tenía un labio roto y heridas por toda la cara. Los miró y su cara comenzó a deformarse, mientras las lágrimas le brotaban y caían por sus ojos. Empezó a sollozar.

 _Lumos_ susurró Hermione mientras blandía la varita. Los tres quedaron sorprendidos al ver que Pansy no era la única prisionera. Junto a ella en la celda se encontraba Narcisa Malfoy, que permanecía con cara de susto, sentada en un rincón de la celda. En la celda continua, Lucius se hallaba sentado en el suelo junto a otros dos hombres que Hermione no podía reconocer.

— ¿Papá... mamá? — preguntó Draco, quedándose sin aliento. Lucius se veía como una versión casi fantasma de quién había sido en algún momento un barón de porte elegante.

— Sabía que vendrías a por nosotros, hijo — dijo Lucius con la voz rasposa. Narcisa le regaló a su hijo una sonrisa rota.

— Señor Greengrass, ¿qué hace usted aquí? — preguntó Blaise, acercándose a la celda para hablar con ellos.

— Vinieron a capturarnos a la mansión Parkinson y desgraciadamente Tom se encontraba con nosotros, creímos que era más seguro que estuviera con nosotros que en la casa de los Greengrass. Quisieron que siguieramos en sus filas — respondió el otro hombre que había en la celda, que Hermione supuso que era el señor Parkinson.

Draco sintió pena por Tom Greengrass, en cuanto pudieran tenían que informarle de la muerte de Astoria. Recordando a sus hijas, frunció el ceño.

— Señor Greengrass, ¿sabe usted que Daphne se encuentra en la Mansión? — indagó Draco.

La expresión de aquel hombrecillo bajito y calvo, cambió completamente, volviéndose más sombría y más transparente.

— ¿Qué... Mi hija, Daphne? — se quedó unos segundos en silencio al soltar esa pregunta al aire. Nadie le respondió lo evidente —. Yo...

La voz se le quebró y se quedó en silencio, siendo evidente que no lo sabía.

De la nada, notaron unos pasos secos dirigirse hacía ellos. En menos de un segundo, un mortífago les apuntaba tembloroso con el arma. Los tres repitieron el gesto, claramente el mortífago estaba en desventaja.

— Zabini, Malfoy, ¿qué cojones hacéis aquí? — bramó el hombre de barba negra.

— Gregorcic, baja la varita — murmuró Zabini con calma. Gregorcic se rió secamente.

— A Nott no le va a gustar verte por aquí, Malfoy — respondió —. Y no hablo precisamente del hijo, entre los mortífagos se ha puesto precio a tu cabeza, ¿lo sabías? Oh, sí, dicen que cuando te atrape, te van a torturar el triple que al fracasado de tu padre y a la puta de tu madre...

— ¡Expelliarmus! — exclamó Hermione, haciendo un rápido círculo con la varita.

La varita del mortífago salió volando hasta Hermione, que la atrapó con la mano.

— ¡Asquerosa sangre sucia! — gritó Gregorcic, con la cara arrugada de la rabia. Comenzó a caminar hacía las escaleras de salida con rapidez, pero un hechizo de la varita de Draco lo tiró al suelo. El hombre comenzó a retorcerse mientras soltaba alaridos de dolor y gemidos acallados. Draco permanecía a unos pocos metros de él, mirándolo fijamente sucumbir. Sentía que estaba cegado por la rabia, el enojo, la frustración; se apoderaban de la Mansión de su familia y los insultaban.

— ¡Draco, para ya! — exclamó Hermione zarandeando el brazo del rubio. Gregorcic arqueó la espalda y después quedó inerte en el suelo. Después de eso, Draco se dio la vuelta y le dirigió una mirada gélida a Hermione.

Blaise mientras, abrió las celdas donde se encontraban prisioneros. Draco permaneció rígido, de pie, en medio del sótano. Apenas reaccionó cuando sus padres caminaron a toda prisa hacía él para darle un abrazo.

— Me tenías tan preocupada — sollozó su madre en su pecho. Su padre apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de su hijo, al tiempo que se lamentaba.

Hermione y Blaise ayudaron al debilitado señor Greengrass a levantarse.

— Zabini — lo llamó Hermione en un disimulado susurro. Este se acercó para que siguiera hablando —. Si por algún motivo tenemos que volver a Grimmauld Place, nos dividiremos en grupos de tres para volver allí. Yo con el señor Greengrass, tu con los Parkinson y Draco con sus padres.

Blaise asintió y después carraspeó.

— Bien, nosotros tres subiremos a ver como está la situación y después bajaremos a por vosotros, permaneced en la celda, que estará abierta — le habló a todos lo ex prisioneros. El señor Malfoy levantó la cabeza y habló.

— Quiero ir con vosotros, Granger, dame la varita de Gregorcic — exigió, tendiéndole la mano a Hermione. Esta, miró hacía Draco buscando su aprobación, pero el rubio no hizo nada, por lo que se la entregó.

— Vamos — dijo la castaña. Los Parkinson, Narcisa y el señor Greengrass volvieron a las celdas, llevándose el cuerpo inerte de Gregorcic a un rincón oscuro de la estancia.

Subieron las escaleras de piedra, con los dos Malfoy a la cabeza.

— ¿Qué está pasando, Gregorcic? — escucharon a una voz potente y grave preguntar. Se vieron de frente con otro mortífago, de cabello cobrizo y una gran cicatriz en la cara. Draco lo reconoció enseguida, Nwostan padre.

— _Fluctus_ — bramó Lucius, con un elegante movimiento de varita. El mortífago saltó por los aires y los cuatro avanzaron rápidamente por el salón. Sin embargo, Nwostan alzó su varita al techo y murmuró algo, haciendo que un rayo violeta saliera de su varita e hiciera sonar una potente alarma.

De repente escucharon unos pasos apresurados bajar por las escaleras principales de la casa, en bata y pijama, Theodore, Daphne y Yaxley.

Draco apretó los puños y lanzó un potente hechizo contra una estantería que había al lado de las escaleras, que cayó y casi aplastó por completo a la joven Greengrass. Theodore estiró del brazo de Daphne para evitar que esto ocurriera. Mientras tanto, Blaise y Hermione se batieron en duelo con Gregorcic, a la vez que Lucius lo hacía con Yaxley, que parecía dispuesto a acabar con él.

— ¡Oh, que bonito! Te preocupas por ella, ¿verdad, Theo? — exclamó con la rabia acumulándose en la voz. Sentía que iba a salirle un vómito de palabras, quería hacerle daño a Theo, quitarle lo que más quería, hacer que lo odiase —. Dime Daphne, ¿sabías que tu querido padre está encerrado en los calabozos de esta mismísima casa?

Daphne abrió los ojos con sorpresa y por un momento pareció quedarse sin respiración.

— ¿Es verdad, Theo? — preguntó la joven rubia con la voz quebrada. Los ojos se le cristalizaron, a la vez que comenzaba a respirar aceleradamente, como si le hubieran metido una puñalada por la espalda.

— Daphne, yo... — comenzó a decir Theo, intentando acercarse a ella, pero Daphne se alejaba en cuando él intentaba calmarla.

— ¡Oh, vamos, no mientas, querido Theo! Ha sido horrible escuchar las múltiples torturas a las que lo sometiste, su propio cuñado — mintió Draco. Era la gota que colmó el vaso, ya que Daphne salió corriendo, dirigiéndose a las escaleras abiertas hacía el sótano, probablemente en busca de su padre.

Theodore permaneció unos segundos en shock, asimilando lo que acababa de ocurrir. Respiró pesadamente y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, se giró furioso hacía Draco.

— Malfoy, eres un hijo de puta — dijo, apretando los dientes y caminando lentamente hacía él.

— ¿De verdad, Nott? Por lo menos yo no quise meterte la puñalada por la espalda y venderte como salvación — respondió con veneno el rubio.

Theodore pareció sorprenderse y lo observó con una mirada fría. Si las miradas matasen, Draco ya estaría cinco metros bajo tierra.

— Daphne es todo lo que tengo y acabas de apartarla de mi lado, sabes que no me perdonará — Theo se estaba poniendo tan rojo que parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría. Cada vez apretaba más y más los dientes y las manos.

— No intentes hacerte ver como santo, Nott. Deberías aprender a esconder mejor tu patético diario — escupió Draco. De repente, un hechizo pareció alcanzar a Lucius, dejándolo débil. Hermione le atestó un hechizo a Nwoston que lo dejó tirado y desmayado en el suelo. Blaise observó con los ojos bien abiertos al señor Malfoy.

Pasó su brazo por los hombros de Lucius, a la vez que Hermione trataba de desarmar a Yaxley y desviar sus hechizos.

— ¡Draco, vámonos! — gritó Zabini desesperado, tratando de cargar con el señor Malfoy, que estaba perdiendo la conciencia. Draco corrió hacía las escaleras y miró por última vez a Nott, que le sonrió a la vez que las lágrimas surcaban su rostro. Levantó la varita hacía Yaxley y en susurro dijo:

— _Avada Kedavra_ — Yaxley cayó inerte al suelo y no se movió más, sin vida. Theo permaneció de pie en la escalera, escuchaba como detrás de él venían más mortífagos a socorrer, probablemente Mulciber y Selwyn.

Draco no miró atrás, caminó detrás de Blaise y Hermione. Comprendió que ese Avada Kedavra era la forma de Theodore de pedir perdón, de decirle que se arrepentía de todo lo que le había dicho. Pero de manera macabra, a su vez le advertía que se había terminado su tregua silenciosa, y que a partir de ahora, su cabeza había subido de precio.

* * *

 _WAOOO; 4280 palabras sin contar esta nota, jajaja._

 _¡Feliz navidad! ¿Qué tal lo habéis pasado? Espero que muy bien, creo que ha sido un capítulo cargado. ¿No habéis echado de menos a Nott padre? En el próximo capítulo nos enteraremos de que anda tramando Alban Nott, y Theo lo acompañará. También veremos que va a ser de Harry, Brown y el departamento de aurores. Además, que tanto personajes importantes juntos en Grimmauld Place, habrá conversaciones importantes hasta que los chicos decidan cual será su próximo paso. ¿Qué os parece que se hayan unido tantos personajes conocidos y nuevos? ¡Ya sabemos que ha sido de Narcisa y Lucius! Además de los Parkinson, y esperad, que todavía faltan los Zabini..._

 _Tengo ganas de que digáis vuestra opinión sobre muchas cosas :) No sé si os habréis dado cuenta, que Draco está dejando salir su lado oscuro lentamente. En fin, que me enrollo. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo_


	21. Capítulo Xx

Nota de la autora;

Primero que nada, mil disculpas por tardar tanto con este capítulo. Solo quería que quedara bien y ha sido difícil para mí encontrar tiempo para escribir, además de que cuando tenía un poco de tiempo libre estaba demasiado cansada. En fin, espero no tardar tanto con el siguiente capítulo. Ojalá os guste.

Capítulo XX — El roce de tu cuerpo

Después de una rápida escapada de Malfoy Manor y de que Hermione les enseñara Grimmauld Place a los recién liberados, todos permanecían en un incómodo silencio.

Se las habían arreglado para preparar un poco de té para todos y todos sorbían de manera inquieta de sus tazas. No hacía demasiado tiempo, quizás sólo unos cinco minutos, desde que el reloj había marcado las seis de la mañana.

Narcisa observaba todo a su alrededor con nostalgia, como si todo estuviera igual que hace tan solo unas cuántas décadas. Su esposo, Lucius Malfoy, permanecía rígido a su lado. El señor Malfoy había optado por no tomar nada, quedándose serio durante toda la estancia.

Hermione tenía miedo de hablar. Quería sugerir que todos deberían descansar, pero sentía que no recibiría otra cosa que hostilidad. A Pansy no le caía bien desde que estaban en Hogwarts, y Daphne no la soportaba. Probablemente el señor Parkinson y el señor Greengrass no la conocieran, pero era una hija de muggles y ellos ex mortífagos. Los padres de Draco... Bueno, Lucius siempre le había tenido asco. Eso era notable para ella, era amiga de Harry Potter y encima una sangre sucia. Con Narcisa solo había tenido contacto una vez, cuando Hermione todavía estaba en sexto curso. A excepción de Draco y Blaise, se sentía bastante violenta.

Y de todas formas... Draco...

Recordó el semblante frío que él había adoptado, y como ni siquiera la había mirado, recordó cómo no le había temblado la mano al levantar la varita y torturar a un hombre, recordó su mirada oscura y las palabras venenosas que habían salido de su boca.

Suspiró ruidosamente y se sonrojó furiosamente al notar como varios de los presentes se giraban a observarla sin descaro, y para su sorpresa, Draco la miró disimuladamente. Fue suficiente para que el rubio notara el gesto cansado de la rizada, por lo que carraspeó.

— Bien, es bastante tarde y ha sido una madrugada larga. Es mejor, ir a dormir —anunció —. Por suerte, la casa de los Black es lo suficientemente grande para que todos podamos dormir cómodos.

— Yo no me pienso separar de mi padre —masculló Daphne, aferrándose al asiento de la butaca en la que estaba sentado Tom Greengrass.

— Podéis dormir en la misma habitación, Daphne — respondió Zabini cansinamente, como si no tuviera ganas de llevarle la contraria a la rubia —. Pansy, ¿tú qué quieres hacer?

— Oh —la morena pareció pensárselo durante unos pocos segundos, antes de responder — yo creo que estaremos bien separados, ambos necesitamos descansar.

El señor Parkinson asintió en acuerdo.

— Madre, padre, vosotros podéis dormir en la habitación matrimonial —dijo Draco acercándose a sus padres, hablando entre susurros. Los señores Malfoy estuvieron de acuerdo, por lo que aquel tema parecía arreglado. Todos comenzaron a subir las escaleras, dejando atrás a Hermione, Draco y Blaise.

— ¿Nosotros como dormiremos? —preguntó Blaise, observando a los dos jóvenes que tenía enfrente.

— Yo dormiré en la habitación de Sirius —replicó Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros. Draco chasqueó la lengua.

— Yo en la de Regulus —se apresuró a decir el rubio. Quería estar cerca de Hermione, no sabía porqué. Parecía extraño pensar en que hace tan solo unas horas, ellos se habían estado besando en aquella misma habitación.

— Supongo que no me queda otra que dormir en la habitación restante —se resignó Zabini.

ooooo

No había sido difícil para Draco conciliar el sueño. En aquel rellano de la casa, solo estaban las habitaciones de Regulus y Sirius, por lo que echó una mirada que Hermione le devolvió antes de entrar y tirarse en la cama de dosel verde.

Apenas dos minutos después ya dormía.

Abrió los ojos, sin embargo, se sorprendió al notar que no estaba en la habitación de Regulus. Si no en un bosque, tenebroso y con un ambiente palpablemente intranquilo.

De repente, un grito rasgó el silencio absoluto. Era un grito horrible.

Y sin embargo, gritaba algo familiar. Gritaba su nombre.

— ¡Draco! — volvió a gritar. Draco palideció, era la voz de...

— ¡Hermione! —gritó, respondiendo. Desesperado, miró hacía todos lados, buscando algo que lo guiara. Aquel grito no era normal, acaso ¿alguien estaba haciéndole daño? Oyó a lo lejos otros gritos, llamándolo, era ella.

Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco.

Comenzó a correr como lunático, agitándose en seguida. Las piedras y ramas se clavaban en la planta desnuda de su pie.

Y como era de esperar, finalmente Draco tropezó, cayéndose bruscamente contra el suelo. Comenzó a sollozar y cerró los ojos.

Al instante, todo se mantuvo negro y en calma. Segundos después, respiraba agitado y sudoroso. Estaba bien, estaba en la cama donde había caído dormido. Miró el reloj de aguja sobre el escritorio de madera de Regulus. Siete menos cuarto. No había dormido tanto, tal vez Hermione estaba durmiendo.

Era una idiotez lo que iba a hacer, pero sentía la necesidad. Se levantó y sintió cómo se mareaba ante aquel brusco movimiento. Caminó hacía la puerta, tocando el pomo, lo giró y se adentró en la oscuridad del rellano. Todo estaba en un silencio sepulcral, lo cual no lo extrañaba, todos estaban durmiendo. Draco giró su cuerpo hacía la derecha.

Respiró profundamente durante unos pocos segundos, antes de abrir aquella puerta y cerrarla silenciosamente detrás de él. Por la pequeña luz que se colaba de entre las ventanas, veía el pecho de Hermione subir y bajar, al vaivén de su respiración.

Cuando dormía, era preciosa. De una manera fascinante. Sintió un alivio inundarlo al comprobar que ella estaba sana y salva, durmiendo.

No sabía cual había sido el preciso instante en el que se había enamorado de Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia, pero lo había hecho.

Draco era patoso en ese sentido. No era un chico extremadamente popular en Hogwarts, era el típico payaso de la clase. Nunca había tenido una novia seria.

Nunca había estado tan cerca de una mujer como lo estaba con Hermione, tanto emocional... como sexualmente. Se avergonzaba, de desearla tanto.

Quería tomarla. Ella... era suya, y tenía que serlo completamente.

Si él la perdía, también se perdería a sí mismo, en todos los sentidos. Se odiaba por eso, pero desde que había llegado a su vida en aquel momento tan poco oportuno. Es extraño como el amor surge en los tiempos más difíciles.

No quería despertarla pero...

Se sentó en un costado de la cama, esperando ¿algo? Ella parecía tan tranquila, angelical, que no quería arruinar eso. Pero... necesitaba escuchar su voz, abrazarla, besarla.

Hermione comenzó a removerse en las sábanas rojas de Sirius. Pareció sorprenderse al ver a Draco allí.

— ¿D-Draco? — preguntó con una voz temblorosa y somnolienta.

El rubio levantó su mano y comenzó a rozar con su pulgar el rostro de la castaña.

— Me estás asustando – dijo Hermione, incorporándose en la cama.

— ¿Puedo dormir contigo? —preguntó Draco. En aquel momento, Hermione sintió cómo se derretía lentamente. Draco parecía vulnerable, en la palma de su mano.

— Sí — replicó Hermione, se movió hacía atrás y dejó un hueco para el rubio. Este se introdujo en el hueco y dejó que Hermione lo envolviera con sus brazos.

No quería dejar escapar esa oportunidad, Hermione acarició cuidadosamente el pelo rubio de Draco y susurró en su oído.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — inquirió Hermione, con un deje de curiosidad.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, la castaña finalmente pensó que Draco no se iba a dignar a responderle.

— He soñado contigo, y no ha sido precisamente bonito —murmuró Draco, como si temiera hablar muy fuerte —. Quería asegurarme que todo estaba en orden.

Di que te importo, Draco pensó Hermione

— ¿Qué pasaba en tu sueño?

— ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

— Es por algo que pregunto.

— Tú... estabas gritando. Y yo intentaba buscarte, pero corrí mucho y aún así no te encontraba. Parecía que te hacían algo horrible. Entonces me caí —le relató Draco brevemente.

La boca de Hermione se formó en una pequeña o. Si leía entre líneas, eso significa que ella importaba a Draco Malfoy. El mismo que la odiaba hace años. Él.

— Draco, date la vuelta —ordenó Hermione.

El Slytherin se dio la vuelta y ambos quedaron cara a cara. Como si sus respiraciones se mezclaran, y sus pestañas hacían cosquillas al rozarse.

— Estoy bien, no tienes de que preocuparte —le dijo Hermione, sonriendo débilmente.

Draco permaneció serio en aquella posición, quería preguntarle a Hermione algo lo cual no dejaba de martillearle la cabeza.

— ¿Qué va a pasar cuando termine todo esto? — preguntó Draco con un deje de amargura en la voz. Ambos sabían a que se refería el rubio, a todo este tormento con los Nott, cuando ellos dos volvieran a su vida normal. Y posiblemente él fuera encerrado en... Azkaban.

Hermione tragó saliva lentamente. Se quedó sin aliento, aquella pregunta era algo que ni ella misma había atrevido a preguntarse.

— No quiero alejarme de ti, después de todo lo que hemos pasado — comenzó a decir Hermione, tenía miedo de asustarlo poniendo etiquetas entre ellos.

La mano derecha de Draco, que reposaba en la mandíbula de Hermione, bajó hasta su nuca y la atrajo hacía él.

Dejó un pequeño beso húmedo y lento sobre la comisura de los labios de Hermione. La castaña había cerrado los ojos ante este contacto, entre abriendo sus labios.

Draco notó como los labios de Hermione volvían a establecer contacto con los suyos, en un beso lento y casi frágil, algo que Draco podría llegar a calificar hasta de romántico.

Pegaron sus cuerpos, a su lado, Hermione estaba fría. De una forma u otra, la combinación perfecta. Ellos dos lo eran.

En pocos segundos, el beso subió de intensidad, dando lugar a sus lenguas. En una especie batalla fogosa, Hermione rodó hasta ponerse a horcajadas encima de Draco, revolviendo su cabello rubio entre sus dedos. Las manos grandes del rubio, en cambio, acariciaban por debajo de su camiseta la cintura de Hermione.

Hermione ya había estado en varias situaciones parecidas con Ron, sin embargo, esta vez se sentía cómoda y segura. Quería hacerlo. Ella era suya y él era suyo.

Lo quería.

Y por extraño que pareciese, Hermione Granger se había enamorado de Draco Malfoy, mortífago y creyente de la pureza de la sangre. Y cuanto más pensaba en el hecho de que Draco estaba luchando contra todos sus principios y creencias, por estar de aquella forma con ella, más sentía amarlo.

Se detuvieron durante unos pocos segundos, en los que Hermione se deshizo de su camiseta y después, se miraron fijamente.

— ¿Estás segura? —preguntó Draco. Hermione asintió en silencio, en la penumbra del cuarto. Ayudó al rubio a quitarse su ropa, quedándose en ropa interior. Pronto, ella hizo lo mismo con su pantalón.

— Hermione... —murmuró el rubio, mientras pegaba su nariz a la de ella —. Nunca he estado tan cerca de otra persona... En todos los sentidos. Vas a ser la primera.

Hermione, sorprendida por su confesión, dejó escapar un deje de aliento. Y después, bajó la mirada al antebrazo de Draco, donde descansaba la marca tenebrosa. Rozó con la yema de sus dedos la tinta impregnada en la piel de Draco.

— Te quiero —susurró. Era completamente diferente al del día anterior. Esas dos palabras, se habían vuelto más puras, más sinceras.

Sabía que Draco no iba a decirle lo mismo, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber aquello.

Volvieron a besarse, y lentamente, los labios de Draco comenzaron a bajar por el cuello de Hermione, dejando un reguero de besos. Hasta llegar a los senos de la castaña, donde deslizó su sujetador, dejándolos libres. Lamió uno de sus pezones, y con su otra mano, acarició el restante con su pulgar.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Hermione, haciendo que su vello corporal se erice.

Draco permaneció ahí, succionó con la boca aquel pezón, provocando un pequeño gemido por parte de la castaña.

Las manos de Hermione recorrieron la espalda desnuda del rubio, sentía como la notable humedad de su entre pierna crecía. Quería más.

Sostuvo el rostro de Draco entre sus manos, haciéndolo que la mirara, para darle un pequeño beso. Movió sus manos y bajó la ropa interior del rubio, dejando libre su notable erección.

Draco hizo lo mismo con las bragas de Hermione, dejándolas caer lejos de ellos.

Se puede decir, que aquella madrugada, sucedió algo mágico entre ellos dos.

oooooo

Draco abrió los ojos. Esperando encontrarse solo, se alivió de hallar a Hermione durmiendo a su lado. Ambos estaban desnudos, entrelazados. Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

Observó la hora en el reloj que Sirius tenía en una de sus mesillas de luz. Eran casi las doce de la tarde.

Zarandeó levemente a Hermione para despertarla, después de unos breves instantes, la castaña abrió los ojos y se giró.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

— Tenemos que bajar —respondió Draco. Le hubiera gustado haberse quedado así para siempre, pero no podían.

Ambos comenzaron a vestirse y Hermione trató de acomodar su salvaje cabello, pero sus rizos parecían un caso perdido.

— Déjalo, así está bien —dijo Draco, y para sorpresa de Hermione, se acercó a ella sonriendo y dejó un beso en su frente — Baja tú primero.

— Está bien —respondió Hermione. Se había levantado de buen humor y al parecer, Draco también.

Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina, donde se encontraban Blaise y el señor Malfoy, al parecer, tomando más té.

— Buenas tardes —dijo la rizada, acercándose a la encimera para servirse una taza.

Draco esperó unos minutos antes de bajar y reunirse con Hermione en la cocina, donde al parecer, también estaban Blaise y su padre. Cuando entró, no se dignó a decir nada, con semblante serio, cogió un vaso y se sirvió agua fría. Miró a su padre durante unos segundos.

— ¿Dónde está madre? —preguntó.

— Estaba cansada y dijo que iba a quedarse un rato más en la cama — respondió Lucius a su hijo. Se parecían tanto, ambos tenían ese porte elegante y petulante, además de que fruncían el labio cuando adoptaban un gesto serio.

— Iré a verla — replicó Draco. Sin esperar respuesta por parte de nadie, salió de allí y subió las escaleras, pasando por varios rellanos, hasta llegar el último rellano, donde se encontraba la habitación matrimonial. Tocó la puerta dos veces, pero al no obtener una respuesta, la abrió. No había rastro de su madre allí. Extrañado, cerró la puerta y permaneció de pie y pensante durante unos segundos.

Una habitación con la puerta abierta le llamó la atención, pues desde su perspectiva parecía completamente vacía. Decidió entrar y para su sorpresa, su madre estaba allí. La habitación tenía unas paredes tapizadas de verde y con hilos dorados, parecían formarse lo que parecían árboles genealógicos.

— ¿Madre?

Narcisa se giró levemente sorprendida. Tenía la mano puesta sobre una parte específica del tapiz, en la cual ponía 'Draco Malfoy'.

— ¿Qué es esta habitación? — preguntó Draco, mirando a su alrededor.

— Es el árbol de nuestra familia — respondió la mujer —. Probablemente mi tía te hubiera quemado de él, al igual que lo hizo con mi hermana Andrómeda.

— ¿Por qué? —replicó el rubio con curiosidad.

— Eres un traidor a la sangre, pero aún así, no tengo nada que reclamarte. Yo también lo sería por estar de acuerdo con tus acciones, Draco —murmuró, acercándose a su hijo y acariciando un mechón de cabello platino.

— ¿A qué te refieres, madre?

— Sé que tienes algo con esa chica, Hermione Granger, es una impura. Y sin embargo, no estoy en desacuerdo en que tengáis... algo. Creo que los prejuicios han hecho suficiente daño en esta familia, sobre todo a ti, y no dejaré que nada te impida estar con esa chica, si te hace feliz — declaró la señora Malfoy. Draco la miró con admiración y se acercó para abrazarla como un niño pequeño, a lo que Narcisa lo envolvió con sus brazos.

— Gracias mamá —susurró el rubio. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la llamaba así. Además, de que había extrañado demasiado a sus padres, el no saber dónde estaban lo había preocupado en exceso.

Al cabo de unos segundos se separaron. Draco se sorprendía de lo bien que lo conocía su madre.

— Vamos, hijo, tu padre debe estar esperando —dijo Narcisa. Y ambos salieron de aquella habitación.

ooooooo

Hola! Mil perdones mis amores. Este capítulo iba a ser más largo, todavía faltan varias escenas pero tenía ganas de publicarlo ya. ¿Qué opinais? Me siento realmente mal e irresponsable por tardar tanto en publicar. Ojalá os guste, ha sido un capítulo especialmente centrado en el dramione jajaj. Besos.


	22. Capítulo XXI

**Capítulo XXI** — _Un beso vale más que mil palabras_

— Mi padre está demasiado débil para bajar a comer con todos, así que subiré para quedarme con él — Daphne se posicionó delante de todos en la mesa, con extrema frialdad, cogió dos cuencos de sopa y se marchó, sin esperar una respuesta.

Draco rodó los ojos, no soportaba en lo absoluto a la rubia, pero sentía pena por ella. Theodore, al igual que a él, la había traicionado.

Hacía por lo menos una hora, Hermione había salido al Londres muggle, camuflada con un par de hechizos. Después de unos pocos minutos, había vuelto con una mísera patata que había robado de un puesto muggle. Pero aquella patata había sido la salvación de todos a morirse de hambre, ya que ahora que podían hacer magia, unos cuantos hechizos habían bastado para hacer un suculento estofado de patatas y... patatas.

Zabini puso una mueca de asco mientras revolvía con una cuchara su intento de estofado.

— A esto le falta sal — murmuró, para que Pansy -quien había hecho la comida con ayuda del señor Parkinson-, no lo mirara mal. Draco tragó el trozo de patata que tenía en la boca. La verdad es que sabía horrible, hasta la asquerosa cena del hotel muggle donde habían dormido unos días atrás parecía toda una delicia.

La mesa del comedor de los Black permanecía en completo silencio, a excepción del sonido de las cucharas chocar contra la cubertería. Ninguna de las siete personas sentadas en la mesa parecía tener intención de iniciar una conversación. Y extrañamente, fue el señor Parkinson quien habló por primera vez.

— Así que... ¿cómo habéis terminado juntos? — preguntó. Hermione sentía que la comida que se estaba tragando se le quedaba ahí y comenzó a toser estruendosamente, hasta que Blaise le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda. ¿El señor Parkinson les estaba preguntando por su relación? — Quiero decir... Vosotros tres, como una... alianza.

La voz del señor Parkinson, un hombre calvo y de barba negra azabache, era profunda y grave. A decir verdad, era bastante intimidante. Además de la camisa hecha casi jirones que llevaba, dejaba entrever la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo.

— Bueno, Granger intentó cargarse mi jardín — respondió Blaise con un deje evidente de socarronería. Nadie, a excepción de Hermione y Draco, lo entendió. Pansy frunció el ceño y tragó saliva.

— ¿Qué demonios dices, Zabini? — preguntó la joven observándolo con una mueca. Se parecía bastante a su padre, aunque como una versión femenina. Tenía una nariz larga y fina, y unos penetrantes ojos café que hacían juego con su melena oscura hasta los hombros. Hacían un gran contraste con su pálida piel. Tenía una belleza extraña.

— Es una historia demasiado larga — dijo Draco, cortante y serio, sin alejar la vista de su plato de comida. Desde hacía un rato que había vuelto a su semblante oscuro, que a decir verdad, desconcertaba a Hermione.

Draco Malfoy siempre había sido un chico misterioso, pero Hermione jamás lo había visto de aquella manera. Como si lo que había pasado la noche anterior no hubiera ocurrido, el joven rubio se había dedicado a ignorarla por completo.

Terminaron de comer en silencio, y Hermione comenzó a recoger la mesa. El señor Malfoy, que lo único que hacía era mirar todo de manera precavida y silenciosa, la observó con las manos entrelazadas bajo su barbilla. El resto de personas, a excepción de Pansy, salieron de la habitación.

Hermione estableció contacto visual con el señor Malfoy, que no dejaba de mirarla, por un momento y un escalofrío la recorrió. El semblante inexpresivo de Lucius la perturbaba, además de que tenía unos ojos iguales a los de Draco, pero con algo más... oscuro en ellos.

— Granger — la llamó Pansy Parkinson. Entonces, Hermione la miró y escuchó como el señor Malfoy se levantaba de su silla, para después salir del comedor. Pansy chasqueó los dedos delante de los ojos de la castaña — ¿Qué te pasa?

Pansy era una chica un poco brusca.

— Nada... ¿Qué pasa? — inquirió Hermione de manera distraída. Con un movimiento de varita, todos los cuencos y cubiertos volaron solos hasta perderse por la puerta de la cocina.

— Mira, voy a ser directa y no me iré con rodeos — respondió la morena, mirándola sin un ápice de cobardía — ¿Qué te traes con Draco?

Hermione notó como sus mejillas se volvían calientes, seguramente rojas a más no poder. Pansy, al ver que la rizada no respondía, chasqueó la lengua y apoyó una mano en la mesa.

— No hace falta que respondas, no soy tonta — dio un paso para estar más cerca de Hermione —. Sea lo que sea, conozco a Draco desde que teníamos por lo menos cinco años. Hasta hace unos meses estábamos comprometidos, más o menos desde que eramos bebés. Incluso he estado en una relación con él, aunque corta, y créeme que lo conozco bien. Aunque a veces pueda ser un idiota y hablar como uno, no es lo que parece; ese semblante tan duro que deja denotar siempre no es más que una máscara. Detrás de ella se esconde un chico sensible y solitario el cual nunca ha recibido el amor o cariño suficiente.

Hermione tragó saliva nerviosa y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro por sus labios, no muy segura de decir lo que realmente pensaba. En un momento de valentía, tomó aire antes de hablar.

— Ya lo sé, Parkinson. Él... creo que él no es quien quiere mostrar a los demás, no es alguien frío y agresivo. Estas últimas semanas ha sido esa persona de la cual apenas he podido separarme unas horas, y creo que lentamente he ido atravesando esa armadura con la que se protege. Lo quiero.

Tras decir eso, sintió como nuevamente se ponía roja. Decirle aquello a una amiga cercana a Draco suponía no solo admitirle a Pansy sus sentimientos, si no darse cuenta que realmente había algo profundo detrás de ellos. Hermione no era una persona propensa a enamorarse y mucho menos a ir soltando esos sentimientos a los cuatro vientos, y aquello había sido un gran acto de valentía, al menos para la castaña.

— Solamente, no le hagas daño — dijo Pansy después de un corto bufido. Dejando a la rizada sin opción a réplica, comenzó a caminar hacía la salida del comedor, pero antes de cruzarla, se paró y miró a Hermione —. Y Granger, a veces un beso vale más que mil palabras.

Y dicho eso, se marchó.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Draco y Blaise reunieron a Lucius y el señor Parkinson, para todos juntos, hablar con el señor Greengrass. Los cuatro subieron las escaleras, uno detrás de otro, hasta llegar a la habitación donde Tom descansaba.

Daphne les abrió la puerta a los pocos segundos.

— ¿Qué necesitáis? — preguntó con curiosidad, observando a los cuatro individuos que tenía delante.

— Qué nos dejes un momento a solas con tu padre — respondió Draco con sequedad. La apartó de la puerta con un pequeño empujón y entró en la habitación, seguido por Blaise, Lucius y el señor Parkinson.

Daphne los miró indignada y soltó un resoplido.

— No hagáis que haga muchos esfuerzos, está débil y necesita descansar — dicho eso, salió del cuarto pegando un sonoro portazo.

Realmente, el señor Greengrass, tenía una pinta horrible. Alban Nott tenía un odio realmente profundo hacía él, por lo que no habían sido pocas las situaciones en las que había sido torturado a manos de los mortífagos por ser un desertor.

— Hola Tom — lo saludó el señor Parkinson con su tono de voz aterciopelado.

Pese a todo, el señor Greengrass les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa cansada y se sentó en la cama, con una mueca de dolor.

— Buenas tardes, ¿qué deseáis? —preguntó.

Draco se sentó en la silla que había al lado de la cama.

— Zabini, Granger y yo hemos decidido luchar contra los mortífagos, por lo que necesitamos que vosotros tres nos proporcionéis la mayor información posible —dijo el rubio, observando a los tres señores con seriedad. Blaise permaneció de brazos cruzados a su lado.

— Nosotros fuimos los primeros en estar encerrados... Cómo es obvio — dijo el señor Malfoy, mientras miraba a la nada, como recordando — Un grupo de más de veinte mortífagos apareció una noche en nuestro jardín, haciéndonos prisioneros en nuestra propia mansión, la casa de mi familia... — a medida que hablaba, la rabia en su voz iba aumentando —. Alban Nott... hizo creer que estaba muerto, a todos. Es un desquiciado, un día trajo a una chiquilla muggle, no tendría más de quince años; se dedicó a torturarla salvajemente delante nuestra.

Dejó su relato en el aire. Draco se sorprendió, a decir verdad, no había hablado seriamente con su padre, todavía.

— Después llegaron los Parkinson — continuó el señor Malfoy, pero esta vez el señor Parkinson los cortó.

— Nosotros estábamos escondidos en una casa a las afueras de Yorkshire, seguramente alguna vez se la habríamos nombrado a los mortífagos, pero no pensábamos que vinieran a buscarnos — comenzó a narrar el señor Parkinson —. Quisieron que me uniera nuevamente a ellos, y como me negué, amenazaron con torturar a Pansy... pero cuando acepté, Yaxley dijo que era demasiado tarde y nos llevaron con ellos.

— Ese bastardo esta muerto — dijo Zabini, entrecerrando los puños con rabia. Tan solo pensar que podrían haberle tocado un pelo a Pansy, le hervía la sangre.

Draco se quedó en silencio, pensando, durante unos segundos más hasta que finalmente carraspeó y se dirigió nuevamente al señor Parkinson.

— ¿Y usted, Tom?

— Bueno, yo estaba por los alrededores de Hogwarts, en el bosque prohibido. No tenía claro donde estaban mis hijas, no sabía si ir a casa era seguro, ellos me encontraron. Si hubiera permanecido con ellas, mi querida Tori... — la voz del señor Greengrass se quebró y una lágrima solitaria bajó por su rostro cansado.

El señor Parkinson se acercó al señor Greengrass, para consolarlo. Draco se sentía afectado, pero no quería ser brusco y decirles que todo lo que les estaban contando no les servía de nada. Ellos necesitaban saber el _modus operandis_ de los Nott, sí tenían alguna idea de lo que tramaban.

El rubio dirigió una mirada de ayuda a Blaise, que dudativo, se puso las manos detrás de la espalda y se dispuso a hablar.

— ¿Tenéis alguna idea de cual puede ser el siguiente movimiento de los Nott? — inquirió.

El señor Parkinson, negó con la cabeza, mientras que el señor Greengrass, se sorbió los mocos y se aclaró la garganta.

— Una noche, después de que Alban se desquitara conmigo, pensó que yo permanecía inconsciente en el suelo. Su hijo Theodore entró en la habitación y comenzaron a hablar, el chico le decía que Daphne lo dejaría como se enterara de que yo estaba allí, y después de un par de comentarios por parte de Alban, este le comentó que pensaba dar un golpe contra el Ministerio y tomarlo — declaró el señor Greengrass.

Draco escuchó con atención y después, cerró los ojos mientras se masajeaba la sien.

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda_ pensó. ¿Qué podrían hacer ellos tres contra toda una legión de mortífagos sin avisar al Ministerio? Sentía ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.

— Gracias, señor Greengrass — dijo respetuosamente, antes de marcharse precipitadamente de la habitación.

Bajó con rapidez las escaleras para dirigirse a la habitación de Regulus, abrió la puerta y la cerró con fuerza. Por algún motivo, un deseo de estar solo lo había llenado por completo. Para su sorpresa, había alguien sentado en la cama.

Hermione.

— Draco, ¿estás bien? — le preguntó la castaña, poniéndose de pie y acercándose hacía él. Recorrió su cuello con su mano, y Draco cerró los ojos de placer notando la caricia, destensándose.

Hermione olvidó completamente todas las cosas que quería decirle y preguntarle a Draco, que era por eso que estaba allí, al oírlo decir su nombre.

— Hermione... — susurró el rubio, abriendo los ojos. La observó con avidez.

Era más bajita que él, así que ella había levantando su rostro para mirarlo. Draco notó como su corazón se aceleraba hasta parecer un motor. Tenía ganas de besarla, de olvidarse de todo junto a ella, de simplemente perderse en Hermione y conseguir parar el mundo.

La miró, sin poder creerse lo hermosa que le parecía, y no tan solo físicamente. Hermione había sido esa pieza que le había faltado toda su vida, y acababa de darse cuenta. De una manera lenta y casi silenciosa, lo había ido sacando lentamente de su oscuridad. Unos meses atrás, jamás se hubiera imaginado estar así con una persona, y mucho menos con Hermione Granger.

Puso una mano en el mentón de la joven castaña, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Un ardor atravesó su estómago, y Hermione por su parte sentía como el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho.

— Te quiero — dijo Draco, tomando por sorpresa a Hermione, antes de posar sus labios sobre los suyos.

Pansy tenía razón, algunas veces un beso valía más que mil palabras, pero aquella vez habían encontrado un equilibrio perfecto.

* * *

Alban y Theodore Nott caminaban en silencio por un calle semivacía. Los edificios, grisáceos y sucios, daban un matiz todavía más oscuro al lugar.

Aquella era la parte oscura y tenebrosa de Londres de la cual los habitantes preferían abandonarse. Alban observó con desdén a un vagabundo borracho, tirado en el suelo y balbuceando cosas.

— Asquerosos muggles — murmuró con asco.

Theodore no dijo nada y frunció los labios. Ambos entraron a un bar oscuro y con olor a tabaco, que fácilmente podría ser calificado de _mala muerte_.

El ambiente cargado le sacó otra mueca al señor Nott, que miró al camarero de la barra desde la puerta. Los dos Nott se sentaron en una mesa que se encontraba en una esquina oscura y alejada del resto de mesas.

Unos minutos después un muchacho de cabellos rubios, entró y se sentó con ellos.

— Alban, Theodore — dijo, a modo de saludo.

— Buenas tardes, Adrien — dijo el señor Nott, devolviéndole el saludo al joven — Y bien, ¿qué avances nos traes?

— Bueno, aquí tenéis varios informes que Graves consiguió con información que creen tener sobre vosotros y la investigación que se está llevando a cabo — Adrien sacó una pequeña carpeta amarilla del interior de su chaquetón oscuro —. Potter es ahora un blanco fácil, ya que hay un auror llamado Brown el cual no le tiene demasiado aprecio. Y Graves está ayudando a acentuar ese desprecio.

Alban lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados por unos segundos. Theodore permanecía allí sentado en silencio, con el semblante vacío y los ojos sin rastro de emoción. Ni enfado, ni ira, y mucho menos rabia. Simplemente se había convertido en el acompañante despiadado y serio de su padre, ejecutor de la mayoría de sus torturas o ajustes de cuentas.

Adrien observó al joven de los Nott nervioso.

— ¿Cómo está reaccionando Graves al _Imperius_? — inquirió Theodore.

— Él... Yo... Bueno, no parece que él esté dando mucha resistencia al hechizo — dijo nervioso. Por alguna razón, había algo en Theodore que lo inquietaba. Miró su reloj de muñeca y se puso de pie — Bien, debería irme.

— Está bien, tendrás cosas que hacer — dijo el señor Nott, sin prestar mucha atención al susodicho —. En el mismo lugar a la misma hora dentro de dos días.

— De acuerdo — masculló Adrien, antes de dar media vuelta y salir de aquel establecimiento.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Dios, llevo dos horas escribiendo, jajaja. Espero que os guste el capítulo, hemos sabido cosas de los prisioneros, finalmente sabemos quien es el que está bajo el Imperius (además de un topo). El momento Dramione ha sido cortito pero potente jaja. Con mucha pena me queda decir que no creo que esta historia pase de los cuarenta capítulos (y si lo hace, a duras penas)._

 _Siendo sincera, hasta hace poco no tenía muy claro cual iban a ser exactamente los acontecimientos finales ni el desenlace, pero ya lo he decidido y anotado. Ahora solo queda ver mi capacidad y que longitud llevarán desarrollar esas ideas jaja. Tampoco quiero extender demasiado la trama._

 _En fin, espero que os haya gustado._

Un beso.

Pd: me pone muy feliz leer los reviews, animaos a escribirme sin miedo. Me encantan y me motivan muchísimo, ¡en serio!


	23. Capítulo XXII

**Capítulo XXII** \- _Nott, Nott, Nott_

— Buenas tardes — saludó Rookwood entrando en la estancia, cerrando las puertas de madera color caoba detrás de si.

Mulciber, receloso, lo observó con una mueca sombría. Junto a él, se encuentran Barden y Saunders, los tres están sentados, cada uno en una silla. Apoyados en la gran mesa de color negro, forman una fila. Sentados en frente de ellos, se encuentran los dos Nott y Selwyn, solo quedan dos sillas libres; la de Rookwood y la que solía ocupar Yaxley.

Pese a la pérdida de su camarada, ninguno parecía demasiado triste. Más bien, en lo absoluto. Sus semblantes permanecían duros y quietos en la penumbra de la habitación.

— Déjate de formalidades, Rookwood, llegas tarde — respondió toscamente Alban Nott, y le indicó con la mano que se sentara en una de las sillas restantes. Callado, el viejo mortífago obedeció, apretando la mandíbula.

Mulciber lo miraba con una mueca de desdén y superioridad, ese canalla. Haría años que Rookwood tenía ganas de partirle la mandíbula "a lo muggle", siempre habían compartido una amistad, hasta que...

— Bueno, os preguntaréis que hacemos aquí reunidos —dijo Alban aclarándose la garganta. No se habían reunido desde la muerte de Yaxley, aunque había sido hacía pocos días.

Alban recordó como tuvieron que dejar el cadáver del que había sido su amigo durante años en medio del campo y prenderle fuego. Más que nada, habían hecho eso para alertar a los muggles y que ya se encargaran ellos del cuerpo, para algo estaban.

— Como podéis ver, esta es la primera vez que Theodore está presente — el joven de los Nott se mostró impasible pese a todos los ojos que se posaron sobre él. Todos habían notado un extraño cambio en el chico, que solía ser más jovial, o por lo menos daba señales de estar un poco vivo. Ahora se dedicaba a mirar a las personas, como analizándolas y no hablaba, solo a su padre, o para soltar comentarios sarcásticos, de vez en cuando observaciones meticulosas. Rookwood por su parte, pensaba que era un poco perturbador. Reconocía en los ojos del muchacho un extraño brillo, sucio, hueco, despiadado... — Teniendo en cuenta que no solo los presentes, si no que por toda Inglaterra, somos bastante, creo que no es un mal momento para poner en práctica lo que tanto llevamos ansiando; un golpe al Ministerio de Magia.

Un silenció casi sepulcral se instaló en la sala. Nadie dijo palabra por unos fragmentos de segundo. Theodore miró con atención como el rostro de Mulciber abandonaba con rapidez su intento de rudeza, apartando su mirada de Rookwood y dejaba entrever una mueca de miedo. Cobarde.

Finalmente Mulciber salió de su estado de trance y aclarándose la garganta, se dirigió a Alban.

— ¿Para cuando? — inquirió el mortífago.

— No nos metamos prisas innecesarias, Mulciber. Pero será pronto, muy pronto...

* * *

Hermione abrió los ojos y se estiró de manera sutil rodeada por los brazos de Draco. Después de esto, no pudo evitar sonreír recordando como habían pasado la noche anterior.

Observó al rubio, tan tranquilo entre los brazos de Morfeo. Parecía un pequeño ángel, con su cabello platinado y las facciones relajadas. Se apretó a él.

Por algún motivo, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Sentía que esa tranquilidad, y lo bien que habían estado con Draco últimamente iba a terminarse. No sabía porqué, pero ese sentimiento la estaba abrumando por completo.

Como si estuviera intentando sostener agua con las manos ahuecadas, deslizándose tortuosamente por las yemas de sus dedos.

En su realidad, acarició el brazo de Draco donde descansaba la Marca Tenebrosa. Hermione sabía que esa marca en su antebrazo era algo que avergonzaba enormemente al joven de los Malfoy, normalmente prefería tener calor a enseñarla; pero teniendo en cuenta la ola de calor que comenzaba a acechar la ciudad, Hermione lo había convencido para usar una simple camiseta corta.

Cerró los ojos y recordó tiempos viejos, cuando todavía estaban en Hogwarts. Era un domingo por la tarde y llovía a cántaros.

Hermione había estado estudiando en un arco que daba a uno de los patios interiores del primer piso, y en cuanto había comenzado a llover, había tenido que recoger todo corriendo.

Intentaba avanzar hacía la torre de Gryffindor, con la capucha sobre su cabeza; sin embargo parecía que ya había gente que había pasado por allí huyendo del temporal, y los pasillos del castillo estaban llenos de agua y barro.

Hermione reprimió una risa entre dientes al imaginar como Filch se volvería loco limpiando todo y maldiciendo a los estudiantes.

Tan distraída en su mente estaba, que no se dio cuenta de como la pila de libro que llevaba se tambaleaba. Ni de cuando su nuevo ejemplar del libro de Qilliam Winn (un famosísimo escritor mago) caía al suelo. Mucho menos de cuando cayó abierto sobre un charco.

Continuó caminando por el pasillo intentando no ensuciarse, sin prestar atención a los pasos que venían por detrás suya.

— Se te ha caído esto — escuchó como le decía esa ya conocida voz. Observó a sus costados a ver si había alguien, y finalmente se giró para encontrarse con Draco Malfoy y _su_ ejemplar de Crónicas filosóficas del mago intelectual en sus manos.

¿Draco Malfoy siendo amable con alguien, con ella?

— Oh, sangre sucia.

Claro, no la había reconocido. El rubio dejó caer nuevamente el libro al suelo.

— Parece que se te va a arruinar el libro, rata de biblioteca — dijo Draco soltando una carcajada. _Bueno, para ser él no ha sido tan duro_ se dijo Hermione en aquel momento.

— Púdrete, Malfoy — había respondido Hermione, cogiendo el libro y devolviéndolo a su pila.

Pero parecía que Draco Malfoy se aburría esa tarde, porque comenzó a seguirla.

— Sabes, no sabía que una sangre sucia podía tener tan buen gusto.

— Cállate.

— Es un cumplido, Granger. Los muggles no saben nada de lo que es lo refinado, eso conlleva desde la ropa y la comida, hasta la música y la literatura.

— ¿Llamas buen gusto a esos trajes que te pones?

— Por lo menos no llevo jerséis con los que parezco un vagabundo.

Se enzarzaron en una discusión en la que ambos se marcharon bufando, pero con una inexplicable sonrisa.

Hermione abrió los ojos otra vez al escuchar un golpe. Imaginaciones suyas, bah.

Esa tarde había comenzado a ver a Draco Malfoy de otra manera. No era un santo y mucho menos encantador, pero leyendo entre líneas se había dado cuenta de que había algo más. Draco Malfoy no era lo que quería aparentar.

Dos golpes resonaron en la puerta de la habitación. Un poco atontada, Hermione se levantó, y se dirigió hacia ella. Giró el pomo para encontrarse nada más y nada menos que con Lucius Malfoy.

Se quedo sin palabras y el padre de Draco la observó de arriba a abajo.

— Buenos días, Granger.

* * *

Hola! Bueno, perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar en serio. Soy un desastre. Pasa que estaba terminando el curso y estos ultimos tres meses han sido una completa locura en mi vida. El capítulo está sin terminar y sé que es una caca (apenas tiene 1000 y algo palabras), pero tenía la necesidad de actualizar. Estuve decepcionada porque estos meses el último capítulo no obtuvo comentarios.

xoxo, fm.

pd; qué opináis de la pareja de Daphne y Theo?


End file.
